Moments
by Stradivarium
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories featuring Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson. Open to ideas regarding possible scenes featuring our two protagonists. Fluff. Please read and review! Note: Some chapters will be revised to address LotSB.
1. Moments

**Authro's Note: **Hey everyone. This is the first fic I have written after quite some time. Due to my admiration for the dynamic relationship between Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson, I've decided to make a collection of one-shots that will feature my favorite ME couple. This collection of one-shots will not follow a specific sequence, however. I might write about the Miri/Shepard scenes from within the game's timeline (up to the destruction of the Collector Base) or write about post-game scenes. If anyone has ideas for what sort of "scenes" I can write, drop me a line. I'm certainly open to ideas.

Do take note that English is my second language, so this fic is bound to have lapses in grammar. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Reviews help me improve my writing.

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard and the Mass Effect series is owned by BioWare.

**Moments**

Waking up with one Miranda Lawson in his arms was probably one of the most treasured moments of one Commander Shepard. After the destruction of the Collector Base a few days ago, Miranda had abandoned her own quarters at the crew deck and moved to his quarters, citing the need for someone to look after his injuries, even though they were relatively minor. Shepard knew the real reason, of course.

Both of them had been nearly inseparable ever since they returned from the Omega-4 Relay. She constantly checked up on him—never letting him forget the fact that he was injured and the fact that he should be resting. He remembered how flustered she became when Joker called her out on it, saying that she was turning into an "overprotective mama bear." It was a miracle that Miranda hadn't pummeled him for that little joke.

Miranda shifted slightly but remained soundly asleep. Shepard took the opportunity to brush some of her hair away from her face, revealing more of her gorgeous face. He heard her whimper softly when he stroked her luscious, dark locks. It made his heart leap to see the ex-Cerberus officer so responsive to his touch, even in her sleep.

Admiring her sleeping form on his chest, Shepard thought back to their first meeting (seeing her for the first time when he woke up in an operating table didn't count). Seeing her shoot Wilson in cold blood left him with a less than favorable impression of her. His initial impression of her was reinforced when she rebuffed his initial attempts to establish a friendly, working relationship and expressed her skepticism in his abilities. He concluded that, despite her amazing beauty (Shepard was a man, after all), she was a cold, heartless killer who would blindly do Cerberus's bidding.

Over time, his impressions of her began to change. He no longer saw her as a mere killer. He began to see her as an extremely capable officer who was fiercely loyal to her crew mates. In the course of their "mission," she began to open up to him, little by little. She gave him a glimpse of the real person underneath the cold, calculating exterior.

It was during Oriana's rescue when she showed him a side of her that only a few people knew about. He saw the distress in her eyes when she heard that her sister was in danger. He saw the anger in her eyes when she saw Niket, her only childhood friend, had betrayed her. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes when she looked at Oriana from the other side of the transport terminal, safe with her family. He saw the mixture of sadness and gratitude in her eyes when he had convinced her to talk to Oriana.

Perhaps that was the turning point in their relationship. Both of them began to see each other as more than crew mates. He saw the turmoil in her eyes when she tried to distance herself from him after saving Oriana and her family. It was only after the Collectors' assault on the Normandy when the last of her walls crumbled.

It was only then that Commander John Shepard, hero of the battle of the Citadel and twice-savior of the galaxy, had realized that he was in love with Miranda Lawson. It was only then that he saw who Miranda Lawson truly was—a warm, affectionate woman who was willing to lay down her life for her friends and loved ones.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her beginning to stir above him. He watched her rub the sleep from her eyes and stretched. His smile widened when Miranda peered up at him with those affectionate, cerulean eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked, her voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Great… now that you're here." Shepard tried to say with a straight face. Miranda rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor.

"That was terrible. Even for you, Shepard."

"Says the woman who said she had no sense of humor."

"I didn't say I didn't have a sense of humor," Miranda said, mock-indignantly. "I only said 'being funny' was not something Oriana and I shared. That doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor." She finished airily.

Before Shepard could fire off a retort, Miranda had taken the opportunity to kiss him. What was supposed to be a sweet, chaste kiss to the lips was soon turning into something much more passionate. Feeling desire coursing through her veins, Miranda began to grind her body against Shepard's, making him groan. His hands were beginning to roam the smooth skin of her naked back when she reluctantly pulled away and lifted herself slightly off him, panting heavily. Both of them struggled to get their breathing under control.

"Shepard, as much as I would like nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with you, there's still a lot to do." Miranda said apologetically. Shepard nodded resignedly. The Normandy had suffered extensive damage from the assault on the Collector base. It would take months before it can be fully repaired, unless the ship could be taken into a drydock.

"However," Miranda began, a teasing lilt in her voice. "I'll make it up to you later. Promise." She winked.

_That damn wink again. _Shepard mentally groaned.

"I'll hold you to that." Shepard said, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from her. After a moment, they broke it off.

"You really have to stop doing that, or else we're not going to get anything done today." Miranda chided him.

"That's the plan." Shepard responded cheekily. Miranda snorted and shook her head. She began to check his injuries, something that had become a habit (for Miranda at least) ever since they started sharing a bed.

"You're not going to turn into an 'overprotective mama bear' again, are you?" Shepard teased. Miranda's eyes widened slightly in shock before glaring at him. Without a word, she pulled away from him completely, got to her feet and took the sheet with her. Shepard had no time to admire her from behind because he was alarmed at her reaction.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" That was when he saw her eyes sparkling with mirth and amusement. Shepard gave a low growl before giving chase. Miranda shrieked and giggled uncharacteristically when he scooped her up and carried her to the shower. They didn't come out of there for a while.

**Notes: **Oddly, the idea for this fic came to me when I was doing discourse analysis. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts about it. As I've mentioned earlier, please do review. Constructive criticism would be most welcome.


	2. Payback

**Author's Note: **This can be considered a sequel to the first installment or a standalone. Doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer: **Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson, Garrus Vakarian and the Mass Effect series are owned by BioWare.

**Payback**

Shepard was seated in front of his terminal at the captain's quarters, where he was supposed to be sifting through the data EDI had been able to mine from the Collector Base. Instead, he found himself staring blankly at his console for the past thirty minutes, having done absolutely nothing.

He tried to work, but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't get _her_ out of his head.

John Shepard, Council Spectre and commander of the Normandy SR-2, felt like he was being slowly driven mad by the sultry vixen named Miranda Lawson. Ever since their… morning escapade… upon waking up, Miranda had taken every chance to "tease" him—subtly rubbing herself against him whenever they passed each other, stroking his thigh whenever they were seated beside each other at the mess hall, and adding a little extra sway to her hips whenever she thinks she was looking at her (which was often).

At that very moment, Commander Shepard had an epiphany. Well, two, in fact.

One, Miranda Lawson was an evil, evil woman. Two, Miranda Lawson was one big tease.

_That woman is going to be the death of me. _Shepard thought. He tried working again once more, tried to get her out of her mind, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth.

Gathering his resolve, he pushed himself away from the terminal and decided to make his way to the cargo hold, where Miranda was overseeing the repairs. He could already imagine the mirth in those topaz eyes of hers if she knew the extent of her power over him.

_I'm going to make her pay for this. Revenge will be sweet. _

_

* * *

  
_

Executive Officer Miranda Lawson was indeed overseeing the repair of the hull breaches at the cargo hold, deciding that FTL travel was out of the question until they could get the hull patched up. Privately, she was amazed at how quickly their repairs were coming along, especially with the rest of Shepard's team helping in the repairs.

Miranda Lawson smiled slightly at the thought of the team. At first, she tried to distance herself—tried to maintain a professional relationship with the team through her status as the executive officer of the Normandy and director of the Lazarus cell. Over time, however, she began to form tentative friendships with them, strengthened by the fires of battle. She even managed to patch up things between her and Jack, a few days after their return from the Omega-4 relay. Swallowing her pride, she went down the "pit" at the engineering deck and apologized to Jack. Jack was stunned by the gesture, but quickly recovered, brushing it off in her usual brusque manner. What Miranda noticed though, was the genuine appreciation in her eyes.

_The commander must have had quite the effect on her. _She thought. Looking up from her datapad, she saw Tali'Zorah conversing with Professor Solus about other repairs that needed to be done.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever Shepard talked to Tali. The two have known each other longer and she had always known that Tali was attracted to the Commander. Fortunately, the quarian never acted upon those feelings. And the way Shepard looks at her…

Miranda tried to suppress the pleasant shiver when she recalled how Shepard would look at her. She could see the admiration, adoration and, most importantly, the love in his gaze. He hadn't said _those words _to her yet, but she knew that he felt them all the same. To be fair to him, she hadn't said _those words _to him either (her indirect confession before they passed the Omega 4-relay didn't count). Miranda Lawson, preferring actions over words, knew that he knew that she loved him.

She couldn't suppress a grin when she recounted her encounters with the great commander Shepard earlier. She knew the power she had over him; she luxuriated in the feeling of knowing that she had that effect on the great Commander Shepard. She couldn't forget how he stiffened when she squeezed his thigh under the table in the mess hall, or how his eyes darkened with desire when she conveniently "rubbed" against him in the empty hallways, or how his eyes would follow her when she sashays out of his sight. She wasn't really a big fan of PDA, which is why she reserved her "teasing" when there wasn't a crewman in sight. Not to mention that the idea of having a serious relationship was still fairly new to her, and she wasn't yet ready to "publicly disclose" their relationship.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the elevator opening and saw Commander Shepard purposefully walking towards her, a determined look on his face.

Miranda suppressed a smile.

_This is going to be good. _

_

* * *

  
_

Commander Shepard tried to maintain a semblance of control when he saw Miranda turn towards him, her form-fitting uniform (minus the Cerberus patch, he idly noted) accentuating her curves. She gave him a small smile before snapping a smart salute, which he automatically returned.

"Commander. What can I do for you?" Miranda greeted him, her eyes dancing with amusement. Shepard mentally sighed. He could feel his resolve crumbling.

"How are the repairs coming along?" She gave a short, pleased laugh. The commander decided that it was one of his most favorite sounds in the galaxy.

"Quite well, commander. The crew has already installed some of the prefabricated-" The rest of her words were drowned out in Shepard's mind. He watched in rapt fascination how her lips moved when she spoke, how her luscious locks framed her face-

_Stop it. _He mentally chastised himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you all right, commander?" Miranda asked with a slight smirk, concern and amusement tinting her voice. For the second time that day, Shepard sighed mentally.

_This is hopeless. _

_

* * *

  
_

Miranda knew that Shepard wasn't paying attention to anything she said. She noticed him looking at her in a way that brought a pleasant shiver down her spine, but she hid it well. She saw him suddenly shake his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. Deciding to take pity on him, she simply smirked and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Miranda. Why don't you take a break for a while? I can hold the fort while you rest."

"If you say so commander. I'll be in _our _quarters if you need anything." Miranda winked, gave him a smart salute, and sashayed towards the elevator, slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips.

Shepard was rooted to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He couldn't take anymore of this torture.

He made his way towards her.

* * *

Miranda was very pleased with herself when she noted the commander's reaction. His mought was open slightly, a look of awe on his face. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, she was surprised to see Shepard making his way towards her, making it in time to the elevator before it fully closed.

"Shepard?" Miranda was both slightly alarmed and aroused at the feral look in his eyes.

Shepard didn't answer. Instead, he crushed her lips to hers, slamming her back against the wall. Miranda immediately closed her eyes, giving into his touch. Before completely losing himself to the sensations, Shepard managed to push the emergency stop button on the elevator, halting its progress.

"What- about – the – repairs?" Miranda managed to ask in-between kisses. Shepard growled.

"It can wait." He ground out, once again covering her mouth with his.

* * *

Garrus was concerned. Despite having recalibrated the weapon systems to match the reduced power output, it still kept dying on him. Deciding that it would be futile to get it working with the damage to the drive core, he decided to make his way to the elevator to have a chat with Shepard.

* * *

"God." That was the only thing Miranda was able to say as she struggled to control her breathing. She luxuriated in the boneless state of her limbs as Shepard rested his head on the crook of her shoulder.

"Hmm. If I knew I would get… results… like that, I would have done this sooner. Remind me to tease you more often, hm?" Miranda said playfully. Shepard laughed before nipping her collarbone. After a moment of just lying there on the floor of the elevator, he picked himself up, picking their discarded clothes along the way.

"Miranda Lawson, you truly are the devil." Shepard said, mock-seriously.

"And you are my minion." Miranda retorted. Shepard and Miranda stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they declare us MIA and send a search party to come looking for us." Shepard said, handing her the discarded uniform while helping her up. Miranda laughed.

"Let's stop by my quarters. There's still something I need to get. We'll continue this at _our_ quarters, alright?" Miranda said, a sassy smile playing on her lips. Shepard just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

As soon as they finished getting dressed (and fixing it to the best of their ability), Shepard disengaged the lock on the elevator.

* * *

As he was about to approach the elevator, Garrus was surprised when he saw the elevator open and revealed Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson. He noted their slightly disheveled state, but neither looked particularly bad. Both had a look of shock on their faces before Miranda was able to school her face into a neutral expression. Shepard, on the other hand, looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. He put two and two together and realization dawned on him. He chuckled inwardly.

* * *

Shepard could feel Miranda tense beside him when the sight of Garrus Vakarian standing in front of the elevator confronted them. A few tense moments passed before Miranda broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Mr. Vakarian, if you so much breathe a word about this-"

"I didn't see anything, Ms. Lawson." Miranda dropped the professional face and gave him a small smile for that.

"Commander, Mr. Vakarian, if you will excuse me." Deciding that their "secret" was safe with Garrus, Miranda turned briefly to Shepard before whispering into his ear.

"Meet you in _our_ quarters later. Don't keep me waiting." She whispered saucily. She then turned to leave. That left Shepard and Garrus in front of the elevator. The turian made his way to the elevator.

"Now Shepard, I was going to talk to you about our weapon systems. But since it looks like you have a prior engagement… I wouldn't want to keep your _lady friend_ waiting. I think I'll have a chat with Joker instead." Garrus smirked.

The turian laughed when he narrowly missed the halfhearted punch Shepard threw at him.

**Notes: **Thanks to all those who read the first chapter. Knowing that someone is reading is what keeps me going. :p However, I would really appreciate it you guys can leave reviews. I have a couple of ideas regarding future installments, but I would like to hear your suggestions and thoughts about this. Furthermore, it's the only way for me to know if I'm doing something wrong (or right) in this fic. Feedback would be very much appreciated. =)


	3. Creativity

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to those who read and reviews. As I have mentioned before, it's what keeps me going. Anyway, this is the third installment in this collection. Like the second installment, it can be read as a sort of sequel to the others or as a standalone story.

The fourth installment is already a work in progress. It's going to be a sort of re-imagining of one of the "romance conversations" between Miri and Shepard in the game. Don't know when it will be up, though. Maybe later today, maybe tomorrow. The fifth installment is going to be a standalone AU. I'm still trying to imagine how it will go, seeing as I haven't started it yet. :p As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson and Mordin Solus are owned by BioWare.

**Creativity**

With her hair tied in a loose ponytail, Miranda Lawson sat in front of Shepard's terminal, idly tapping away at the haptic adaptive interface. Since they began sharing quarters, Shepard had "convinced" her to read his messages for him, given his apparent laziness in checking them. Not that she needed to be convinced, of course.

Under the Illusive Man's orders, she monitored all incoming and outgoing messages from Shepard's terminal when they first began the mission. Initially, she had no qualms about reading his messages, certain that she was doing this for the "greater good." However, when they began to connect on more than a professional level, she began to feel guilty reading his messages. She began to limit herself to reading mission reports forwarded to his account, until she stopped reading his messages altogether.

She suspected Shepard knew what she was doing. Her suspicions were confirmed when he grinned at her when he heard her mutter "stupid Oriana" after coming across Oriana's message.

_Oriana_. She couldn't suppress a smile from appearing at the thought of her sister. When she "resigned" from Cerberus, she had been deathly afraid for her sister's safety—worried that the Illusive Man would go after her sister to get back at her. Imagine her surprise when Shepard told her that he had pulled some strings to get a team of N7 marines to serve as covert security for her sister.

Moving her chair slightly, Miranda thought back to Oriana's message to Shepard. Her sister mentioned something about not having anyone, while she had her family. Miranda smiled slightly at her sister's concern.

_You're wrong, Oriana. _Miranda looked at the sleeping Shepard who was snoring lightly. She smiled warmly at the sight. _I have someone now. _

Turning her attention back to Shepard's terminal, she continued checking his messages, taking notes of the more important ones. After a few more minutes of reading through his messages, she was just about ready to close her session when she found a couple of unopened files from Professor Solus. Curious, she pulled up its contents.

_Oh my. _She felt the heat creeping up to her neck. Miranda was positive that she looked like an overgrown tomato. _Oh my. _

She was so engrossed with the files' contents that she didn't notice Shepard stirring. She was still reading through the files when Shepard tapped her on the shoulder. Miranda would have jumped out of her seat if it had not been for the years of training she had to undergo as a Cerberus operative. She quickly hid the files before Shepard could see what she was reading. She stood and turned around sharply to face him.

"Don't do that!" Miranda glared at him. Shepard chuckled at her reaction.

"I've never seen you that jumpy before. What's up?" Shepard teased. Miranda just continued to glare at him.

"You just caught me at an unguarded moment, that's all."

"Right." Shepard drawled, mocking her.

"You keep that up mister and you're cut off." _That should shut him up. _Miranda thought victoriously. Shepard merely smirked at her. _I ought to wipe that damn smirk off- _Her train of thought was cut short when he drew her in an embrace and gave her a toe-curling kiss – all thoughts of their "argument" were washed away by the pleasurable sensations.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. Pulling away from him slightly, Miranda took the opportunity to change the subject.

"As you know, you have a meeting with Councilor Anderson at 1400. He wishes to speak with you regarding the Normandy's repairs. Also, the council would like to go over the data EDI had been able to glean from the collector base." Miranda finished with practiced ease. Shepard nodded as he pulled away from her, fully intending to get ready for his meetings.

"Thanks, Miri. Anything else?" Shepard asked as he donned his armor. Miranda gave him an appreciative once-over before responding.

"That's all, John. The rest was spam." Miranda shook her head in disbelief. It was a wonder how technology in this day and age _still _couldn't filter stupid chain messages.

"XO, the ship's all yours. Take care of her." Shepard said, mock-seriously. Miranda smirked.

"Understood commander. I'll see you later." His XO retorted saucily. Chuckling, he stole another kiss from her before leaving the captain's quarters.

* * *

Miranda made sure he was gone before pulling up the contents of Professor Solus's files. Her eyes went wide as she went through the rest of them.

Miranda Lawson was no prude. In fact, she was quite the opposite, if her… escapades… at the engine room was any indication. But this… she didn't even know she could use her biotics like _that! _

After going through the files' contents, she decided that she needed to have a word with Professor Mordin Solus. She needed the… assistance… of the good doctor.

Donning her own uniform, she made her way to the elevator with a small smile playing on her lips.

_Interesting. This certainly has possibilities. I do hope it doesn't kill John though. _

_

* * *

  
_

Miranda Lawson's heels clicked as she made her way towards the laboratory on the combat deck, her gait purposeful and determined. Entering the tech lab, she saw Mordin tapping away at his console, working on his research. Suppressing a smile, she went over to his console before stopping right in front of him.

"Professor Solus, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Ms. Lawson. Is there anything I can do for you? Here to inquire about findings on reaper technology?" The salarian scientist asked, his quirky speech manifesting itself. He never once looked up from his console. Miranda suppressed a sigh.

"Did you happen to forward some… files… to the commander's quarters, right before we went through the relay?" This got Mordin's attention. He looked up to see a pair of unreadable cerulean eyes staring back at him.

Mordin Solus weighed his options. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters. Knowing the reputation of the ex-Cerberus operative, he was fully aware of the possibility of incurring grievous bodily harm if he gave the wrong answer. After weighing the pros and cons of his course of action for a moment, he decided that disclosing the information she required was the most logical option.

"Correct, Ms. Lawson. Files regarding inventive uses-" Miranda brought a hand up to stop him. Mordin sighed in relief when he saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Relax, professor. I just wanted to know if it was really you who sent them. To be quite honest," Miranda paused thoughtfully, bringing two fingers up to her chin. "I thought you were simply joking around with him."

"Shocking suggestion! Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream… of mockery." The professor swore this conversation had already happened. Miranda laughed.

"Yes, professor, I do happen to know that you take your profession _very _seriously. I do have another question, however … " She trailed off.

"What is it, Ms. Lawson?"

"Do you still have other… versions… of those "booklets" you sent the commander?"

Silence. The salarian blinked, twice, thrice before he finally understood what the executive officer meant. Miranda merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, professor?"

"Why… indeed, I do, Ms. Lawson. Can forward it to the commander's-" For the second time that day, Miranda cut off the professor.

"Send it to _my_ quarters instead, professor. I don't want the commander walking in on me during my… lessons."

* * *

Commander John Shepard was dead tired. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and curl up with Miranda. The council meeting took longer than expected, and it had completely drained him. As soon as he reached his quarters, he was surprised to find no one there. Quickly removing his armor, he sat on the bed.

"EDI, where's Miranda?"

"Operative Lawson is in her quarters at the crew deck, commander. However, I have been instructed to tell you that she will be arriving shortly at your present location. She has already been informed of your arrival."

As if on cue, the room's doors opened, admitting one Miranda Lawson inside. She was wearing a long, black trench coat.

_What's up with the coat? _Shepard idly wondered. _And how come I've never seen it before? I didn't even know she _had_ a coat!_

With a sultry smile on her face, Miranda Lawson purposefully walked towards Shepard, popping the buttons of her coat as she went. When she popped open the last of the buttons, she shrugged the coat off, revealing her in all her naked glory.

_Dear God, this woman really is going to be the death of me._ That was the last coherent thought that crossed Shepard's mind before he scooped her up and laid her to the bed, attacking her with his lips. Having divested himself of his clothes, Shepard was just about ready to sate his desire for her when she stopped him with a hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. She simply smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." Mirana said throatily, making the hair at the back of Shepard's neck stand up.

"What is it?"

Miranda answered him by glowing a brilliant blue.

_Let the games begin. _

_

* * *

  
_

After spending a good two hours of exploring each other's bodies using Miranda's "newfound talent", the two lovers collapsed to the bed, panting heavily. As soon as they had sufficiently recovered, Shepard wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist, kissing her on the forehead. Miranda laid her head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Good God, Miri. That was amazing. I didn't know you could use your biotics like _that._" Miranda looked up at him and gave him a sassy smile.

"I didn't. I had help." Something in Shepard clicked. Rolling them over so she was under him, he looked into her eyes, feigning seriousness.

"You went to Mordin didn't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about, commander?" Miranda asked, feigning innocence.

"You do know that I have ways of making you talk, right Ms. Lawson?" He punctuated this statement by nipping her between her jaw and neck muscles. Miranda gave a throaty groan.

"Bring it on commander. I'll – never –tell."

* * *

Everyone was at the mess hall for breakfast, save for the commander and the executive officer. Just as everyone was about to begin eating, Commander Shepard and Executive Officer Lawson trudged towards the table, bags under their eyes. Everyone looked at them curiously with the exception of the good professor, but none dared to ask. Only the professor knew why the two of them was exhausted.

After exchanging pleasantries, both of them sat down to eat, small smiles on their faces. A comfortable silence washed over the table as the rest of the crew began to eat. As always, Joker broke the silence.

"Sooo… I was searching the extranet when I came across an article entitled 'inventive uses of mass effect fields.' Anyone know anything about that?"

Shepard, who was drinking from a glass of water, promptly spat it out, drenching his food. Miranda, who had just swallowed a piece of waffle, was promptly sent into a coughing fit as the food went down the wrong pipe. Joker was instantly concerned.

"What? Was it something I said?"

The perennially serious Professor Mordin Solus, for the first time in his life, broke out into a fit of laughter.

**Notes: **Thanks again to those who read and reviewed thre previous chapters. I'll probably work on the next chapters once I'm done with my papers. :P


	4. Allegro

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous installments. You are the people who motivate me to keep writing. =) Anyway, this is a bit different from the other one-shots. For one thing, it's an AU. Secondly, it's not as humorous as the first three installments, I think.

Anyway, the idea for this came to me after listening to Beethoven's violin concerto. Can you believe that? XD The next installment will be another AU, by the way.

**Allegro**

"This is what I am, Shepard. I can't hide it. The intelligence, the looks, even the biotics… he paid for all of that. Every one of your accomplishments is due to your skill. The only things I can take credit for are my mistakes." Miranda said, facing the window. Her voice was a mixture of pain and sadness.

Shepard couldn't stand to hear Miranda belittle herself and her accomplishments. Over the past few months, she had constantly proven herself more than capable of handling any situation, from planning assaults to handling the Normandy's day-to-day operations. She had more than proven her worth in this operation.

She had more than proven herself to be worthy of his love.

Ever since they saved Oriana from the eclipse mercenaries, Miranda had been letting him in slowly. Ever so slowly, she revealed a little more of herself to him everyday; destroying his preconceptions about her. Gone was his image of her a cold, calculating woman who was completely focused on the mission. It had been replaced by an image of her who would sacrifice everything just to keep her loved ones safe.

He always knew there was a real woman beneath her professional façade.

Shepard tried to find the words for an appropriate response. He wracked his brain for something, anything that would dispel her insecurity and her low self-esteem. He blurted that first thing that came to mind.

"Wait a minute. Are you… jealous?" Shepard realized his mistake when Miranda turned to him sharply, fire in her eyes. _You just signed your death warrant, you idiot. _

"Don't be absurd." Miranda's voice was now tinged with irritation. Shepard moved closer to her, their bodies separated by only a few inches.

"The genetic mutt that the Illusive Man put in charge. Man, that must sting." Shepard wanted to die right then and there. Where the heck was he getting this stuff? He wanted to console her, not aggravate her. _It was nice knowing you, Miranda. _

Miranda moved slightly away from him. "First, it's not a competition. Second, based on your combat records, you're practically a perfect bloody human specimen." She gestured towards him for emphasis. Shepard crossed his arms at that, trying to project an aura of confidence on the outside. Inside, he was shaking in his boots.

_I never thought Miranda could be so… hot… when she's angry. _Shepard mentally slapped himself. _Focus, man! We're about ten seconds away from dying and you're thinking about the way she looks? _

Using his brilliant tactical mind, he carefully assessed his situation. Miranda's biotics could probably reduce him into a bloody pulp if he gave the wrong response. Mentally preparing himself, Shepard executed his plan of action.

"Perfect human specimen, huh?" Shepard uncrossed his arms, moving towards her. Miranda backed away from him slightly, the fire in her eyes diminishing slightly.

"Don't get cocky. I'm the one who put you back together. And I do damn good work." Miranda retorted pointedly, moving towards him again. The fire in her eyes had turned into something not borne from anger, but from desire. Shepard moved towards her. They were so close that they could practically feel the other's breath.

"You certainly do." After assessing each other for a moment, they met each other halfway, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. Their hands tried to seek purchase in the fabric of each other's clothes. Instinctively, they moved towards Miranda's bed, unwilling to break the kiss. They fell on the bed in an unceremonious heap, still kissing.

Just as Shepard was about to divest himself of his clothing, he pulled away from Miranda slightly, his eyes silently asking her for permission. Miranda nodded almost imperceptibly, pulling him down towards her.

No more words were spoken after that. Miranda's quarters was filled with the sounds of their passion.

* * *

When her breathing had returned to normal, Miranda shifted slightly from her position on Shepard's chest, gazing at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had just transpired between them.

If she were to be honest to herself, Miranda Lawson had been attracted to Commander Shepard for the longest time. Knowing that emotional entanglements could jeopardize the mission, she tried to distance herself away from him, erecting emotional barriers. However, despite her efforts, he had managed to worm his way to her heart. The attraction she felt towards him had begun to turn into something much deeper… something much more mature profound.

Miranda Lawson was no longer just attracted to John Shepard. She was in love with him.

Miranda shifted again so she could snuggle deeper into his embrace. She knew they needed to talk about… _this_, but she couldn't find the right words. Just as she wracked her mind for something to say, Shepard beat her to it.

"I didn't mean it."

"What?" Miranda asked, confused. Shepard tightened his hold on her.

"The 'genetic mutt' thing. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Shepard pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I know." Miranda smiled slightly. She raised her head from his chest and looked at him with a gaze full of adoration.

"How-"

"I'm a good judge of character, remember? I knew what you were trying to do. Thank you." Miranda pushed herself up towards him before she gave him a chaste, appreciative kiss.

"Now that I think about it," Shepard paused thoughtfully, stroking Miranda's hair. "I could have said something along the lines of me admiring your mind and your body." Miranda looked up at him, her glare a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Then again, we wouldn't be in this position now, would we?" Shepard asked, waggling his eyebrows. Miranda laughed and slapped his chest.

"You ass." She rested her on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

Shepard couldn't believe what had just happened between them. One moment, they were in an argument (which he instigated, to be fair). The next, they were lying naked in each other's arms, exhausted from a round of lovemaking.

He lightly drew circles on Miranda's back, considering her words. _She knew what I was trying to do? Of course, this _is_ Miranda we're talking about here. _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He considered their situation. They were about to embark on an assault against the Collectors, where there was a very high probability that they won't be coming back alive. Before he met Miranda, Shepard would have gladly sacrificed his life for the sake of the galaxy's continued existence. Now that she was here, in his arms, he had finally found a reason to fight to live. But what if they did die? He would never again have the chance to tell Miranda how he truly felt.

Mustering his courage, he braced himself for her reaction.

"Miri, I love you."

* * *

Miranda's eyes snapped open at his confession. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had a sneaking suspicion that he had feelings for her, but she didn't expect…

Lifting her head to look at him, she gave him a watery smile. She could feel him wiping away the tears that had pooled in her eyes. She could see the concern and fear in his eyes; concern because of her tears, and fear because of the possibility of rejection. Gathering her resolve, she prepared herself to say the words she had not spoken to anyone in her entire life.

"I love you too, John." Miranda felt a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. She took the opportunity to press a deep, desperate kiss to his smiling lips.

Deciding to have a little fun with Shepard, she abruptly broke the kiss, pulling away from him. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Since when did you start calling me Miri, hm? I don't think I've given you permission to call me by my nickname." Miranda schooled her face. She watched in amusement as Shepard struggled to form a response, to no avail. Taking pity on him, she gave him a quick kiss. She giggled uncharacteristically.

"You're - cute - when - you're - confused." Miranda tried desperately to control her laughter. Growling beneath her, Shepard rolled them over, making her squeal. Her eyes widened in shock._ Damn it. I don't squeal!  
_

"Cute? I'll give you cute." Those were the last words Shepard said before he kissed her senseless.

* * *

"Promise me something?" Miranda asked after they broke apart. Her voice was quivering slightly.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't die." Miranda tightened her hold on him. Shepard once again went back to stroking hair.

"I died once already. I don't plan on doing it again." Shepard said. Grinning as he kissed the crown of her head, he continued. "Besides, what's the fun in that? Now that I've had my taste of heaven, death doesn't have the same appeal that it used to have."

"Oh God, Shepard. That has got be the cheesiest pickup line I have ever heard you use." Miranda rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. " You're not turning into a bloody sap on me, are you?"

"Nope. I think you've already got that covered, Ms. Lawson." Shepard grinned.

The sound of her slap reverberated in the confines of the room.

**Notes: **I already have a couple ideas for the next few chapters, thanks to the reviewers. =) Keep the ideas coming. As always, don't forget to read and review!


	5. Adagio

**Author's Note: **And here's the next AU I promised. I apologize, but it is a bit angsty. I think I should change the genre to reflect that. :P Also, I would never, **ever**, write a purely angsty piece. For one thing, angst is not my cup of tea. Second, I prefer fics with happy endings. With that said, I think it's safe to assume that all of my fics will have happy endings. :P

Anyway, enjoy. Oh and thanks to **Witness Gaxkang **for allowing me to use Adrian/Addy. if you haven't read his fic entitled **Atlas**, go do so now. It's one of the best there is.

**Adagio**

The first time he woke up in an operating table, he couldn't make sense of his surroundings. Everything was blurry. Then he heard talking. There were two people, a man and a woman. They were talking about him. Suddenly, he felt his heart speeding up—he could hear it pounding in his ears. Both the man and woman turned towards him, alarmed by the fact that he was regaining consciousness. He could see the woman now, approaching him, a hint of worry in her topaz eyes.

There was something familiar in her gait, her face.

"Shepard, don't try to move. Just lie still, try to stay calm." Turning to look at the man behind her, she ordered him to give him a sedative.

Her voice… there was something familiar in _he_r voice…

Before he could think about it any further, he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness again. His eyelids growing heavy, he saw _her _looking at him with a hint of relief. He heard the man call her "Miranda."

Miranda? He knew that name. He struggled to think, but the sedatives were too potent. Before everything went dark, one name crossed his mind.

_Miri?

* * *

_

He awoke to the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Almost tempted to dismiss them as products of his imagination, given how common it is for soldiers to dream about past skirmishes, he heard _her _voice.

It was Miranda.

"Wake up, commander!" Shepard groaned. His body ached all over.

"Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now, this facility is under attack!" Shepard opened his eyes and found himself in a med bay. Miranda was nowhere in sight. He realized that she was talking to him through a subcutaneous communication device. He tried to push himself up, groaning as the scars near his ribs chafed against his clothes.

"Miranda" ordered him get his armor and a pistol at a locker before he left the med bay. Miranda guided him through the facility as he took out every mech he encountered. She told him he needed to get to the shuttle bay as quickly as he could. Just as he neared some sort of office, he began to lose his connection to her.

"Miranda? Miranda! Stay with me, damn it!" _Damn it. Where are you? _

Deciding that worrying about her while he was in a precarious situation wouldn't do him any good, Shepard pressed on, determined to reach the shuttle bay. It was on his way to the shuttle where he encountered Jacob Taylor, the station's head of security, and Wilson, the chief medical tech. After learning the shocking truth that it was Cerberus who "rebuilt" him, he was even more shocked to learn that his suspicions were indeed correct.

The woman he was talking to, the woman he first saw when he woke up, the woman in charge of the initiative to bring him back to life was Miranda Lawson.

Miranda Lisa Lawson, his childhood friend.

After taking out the last group of security mechs in the shuttle bay area, Shepard's rag tag group of survivors made their way to the shuttle bay doors. Wilson, in a hurry to get off the station, rushed to the last set of doors leading to the shuttle. Shepard felt a mixture of both relief and joy when the sight of Miranda Lawson, the director of the Lazarus project, greeted them beyond the shuttle bay doors. It was only thanks to his training as an N7 marine that he was able to keep a calm façade.

What Miranda did next though, shocked him.

Anger flitting across her face, Miranda brought her pistol up and shot Wilson at point-blank range, the slug slicing into his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked, shock and surprise etched on his face. Shepard automatically trained his pistol on her, years of N7 training kicking in. Childhood friend or not, the fact that she killed a man in cold blood warranted caution on his part.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all." Miranda said coldly, looking at Shepard. Her cold eyes assessing him, sizing him up.

_Miri, what the hell happened to you?

* * *

_

Commander John Shepard, ex-Spectre and former commander of the destroyed Normandy SR-1, couldn't believe it. He had just witnessed Miranda Lawson, sweet Miranda Lisa Lawson from New Sydney, kill a man in cold blood. She had grown even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, but her personality had completely changed. For the worse, it seems.

What made the pain in his chest grow was the fact that she didn't even recognize him.

After being brought to another Cerberus station to be briefed by the Illusive Man, he was promptly sent, along with Miranda and Jacob, to Freedom's progress to investigate the mysterious disappearance of human colonists. On the way to the colony, he noticed her playing with her thumbs, a nervous habit that she had picked up as a child.

Maybe his Miri was still there somewhere underneath that unsmiling visage of hers.

After completing the initial investigation on the colony, he was again briefed by the Illusive man, telling him that he needed to form a team in order to combat the joint Collector-Reaper threat. Shepard would have refused the list of prospects the leader of Cerberus had provided had he not pointed out that his former teammates had either changed allegiances or busy doing something else.

It wasn't all bad, though. Not only did he discover that Joker was alive and that Cerberus had provided him with a new ship, he was also granted the opportunity to work with Miranda.

_Perhaps there was hope, after all.

* * *

_

Commander Shepard had just gotten himself settled into his quarters. His cabin was a definite improvement over the one he had in the original Normandy. For one thing, he had his own shower, not to mention the huge aquarium that, for some odd reason, brought him a small measure of comfort. Taking the datapad containing the dossiers with him, he lay on the bed, browsing through them. After spending about half an hour reading, he placed the datapad on the nightstand next to his bed.

His thoughts drifted to Miranda, to the first time they met.

* * *

_Six-year old Adrian Roberts had a relatively happy childhood. The son of magnates, he was given everything he wanted. His parents, even though they were busy most of the time, spent what was left of their free time with him. _

_He was lacking in friends, though. The Roberts intimidated many people—being the son of one of the most powerful families in New York didn't help any. One day, he learned that a business partner of his parents, one Benjamin Lawson, was coming to New York and will be arriving in two days. He was supposed to be staying with them for eight months. And he won't be coming alone. His ten-year old daughter, Miranda Lawson, would be accompanying him. _

_Two days later, while he was reading in the living room of their penthouse, he heard a commotion at the front door. Curious, he walked towards the source of the noise and saw tall man, in his early thirties, talking cordially with his parents. Standing beside him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, her blue eyes meeting his. A slow smile began to form on the girl's face. He returned her smile. _

_Emboldened, he made his way toward her. The girl began walking towards him. They were soon standing face-to-face. _

"_My name's Adrian. Adrian Roberts. What's yours?" Adrian said, trying not to stutter. The girl giggled at his obvious discomfort. _

"_I'm Miranda. Miranda Lisa Lawson. My friends call me Lisa, though. How about you call me Miri instead?" Little Miranda said, her eyes dancing with amusement. Adrian felt his discomfort slipping away. _

"_Alright… Miri." Adrian said, testing the name. He liked it. "You can call me Addy, then." _

_He made his first real friend that day.

* * *

_

_They quickly became best friends. They were nearly inseparable—you wouldn't see Adrian without Miranda, or vice-versa. In the fourth month of the Lawsons' stay, the Roberts made plans to take thir guests to one of the few nature reserves left on Earth. The elder Lawson begged off, citing health problems, but allowed his daughter to join the trip. _

_Both children were amazed when they saw the nature reserve—it was teeming with flora and fauna. Adrian's parents allowed them to roam the "park," provided that they check in with them every half hour. Adrian and Miranda readily agreed. _

_While they were walking, Miranda suddenly grabbed Adrian's hand as she dragged him to a patch of flowers. Adrian felt the heat in his cheeks. It was a good thing that Miranda wasn't looking at him at that instant, or she would never have let him live it down. She dropped his hand as she went to investigate a group of roses. He missed the warmth of her hand already. _

_Seeing that some roses had managed to distract her, Adrian took the opportunity to snatch an early tulip, making sure to hide it from her. Gathering his courage, he walked over to her._

"_Miri?"Miranda turned towards him, a smile playing on her lips. Adrian gulped. He brought the single tulip he taken in front of him, wordlessly handing it to her. He saw her accept the proffered plant, closing her eyes as she smelled it. She then opened her eyes after a moment and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen from her. _

"_Thank you, Addy." She gave him a peck on the cheek. _

_At that moment, Adrian felt something blossom in chest. He wasn't yet able to understand it because of his young mind. It would be years later that he would understand what he felt at that very moment. _

_Miranda Lawson was his first love.

* * *

_

_It was time for the Lawsons to leave for New Sydney. His parents and Miranda's father were still talking, waiting for the shuttle that will take the Lawsons back home to New Australia. Adrian and Miranda stood face-to-face, away from their parents. _

"_Keep in touch, okay?" Miranda said, trying not to cry. _

"_I will, I promise. You'll do the same for me, won't you?" Adrian asked, his voice tinged with sadness. He was surprised when Miranda suddenly hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. Adrian felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks. They stood like that for a moment, uncaring of the world around them. After a moment, she pulled back, wiping her tears away. _

"_Bye, Addy. Take care of yourself." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking away. Adrian brought a hand up to touch his lips. _

_It would be the last time he would see her.

* * *

_

_Adrian Roberts was eighteen-years old now. His parents died a few months after the Lawsons left—killed by an explosion in the shuttle they were riding. He was reduced to poverty when the business empire his parents had founded collapsed. He was forced to run with gangs just to have something to eat, even if he didn't really want to. _

_He sent his messages for Miranda through her father. Her father assured him he would get every one of them. He wondered why she hadn't replied to any of his messages. _

_Every time he fell asleep, he would dream of Miranda. He wondered if he ever crossed her mind. _

_He has had enough of this life. He decided that he would be enlisting in the Alliance military. Once he had enlisted, Adrian Roberts would cease to exist. _

_Instead, he would be known as John Shepard, N7 marine.

* * *

_

Shepard shook his head. It had been a long time since he last thought of those days. Turning off the lights, he tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. Knowing Miranda was close yet so far away from him at the same time plagued his mind. Giving up on getting any sleep tonight, he stood up and walked out of his quarters.

He needed to confront Miranda Lawson.

* * *

Miranda Lawson liked the peace and quiet her room on the crew deck provided her. It gave her the chance to focus on her thoughts on whatever she was doing, may it be planning covert operations or simply writing her mission reports for the Illusive Man. Most importantly, it gave her mind the chance to relax, to unwind.

For some reason, however, her thoughts kept straying to Commander Shepard. Miranda shook her head. The man was an incredible soldier, she must admit, but there was something familiar in the way he looked at her…

_Stop it. _She chided herself mentally. _You don't need the distraction. Distractions get people killed, Miranda. _

And yet, despite her "pep talk," her thoughts began to drift to memories of simpler, happier times.

* * *

_Ten-year old Miranda Lisa Lawson was silent the whole way to New York. Her father had only given her a day to prepare for their trip. Apparently, they were going to stay with one of her father's friends. She scoffed. Her father didn't have any real friends. All of his so-called "friends" were simply business partners. _

_Neither did she. _

_She didn't pay attention to the sights of New York, nor did he pay attention to the massive edifice owned by the Roberts family. She really didn't even want be in New York, so she kept was only when they were already in the Roberts' residence, with his father chatting with his "friends," did she take an interest in her surroundings. Lifting her head, her eyes met those of a boy younger than she. For some unknown reason, she began to smile at him. He smiled back. _

_Seemingly encouraged by her smile, she saw the boy make her way towards her. She felt compelled to walk towards him. They met halfway. _

"_My name's Adrian. Adrian Roberts. What's yours?" She heard him say. She smiled at him in an effort to ease his obvious discomfort. _

"_I'm Miranda. Miranda Lisa Lawson. My friends call me Lisa, though. How about you call me Miri instead?"_ Miri? Where had that come from?

"_Alright… Miri." She liked the way he said her name. "You can call me Addy, then." _

Addy, hm? I like it.

_She made her first real friend that day.

* * *

_

_They quickly became best friends. They were partners-in-crime, so to speak. Adrian was always by her side, wherever she went. In the fourth month of their stay, the Roberts' had invited her and her father to a trip to one of the nature reserves left in the world. Her father of course turned down the offer, but allowed her to go. She was expecting him not to go, but she didn't him to let her go. _

_She was amazed by the nature reserve; she had never seen so many plants and animals in her whole life. Adrian's parents had allowed them to explore the park, with the condition that they keep them informed of their whereabouts regularly. They, of course, agreed. _

_Spotting a patch of flowers, she grabbed Adrian's hand impulsively, dragging him along. It was only when they had stopped did she realize what she had done. Feeling her cheeks burning, she dropped his hand and went to the roses. She wouldn't dare let him see her like this. _

"_Miri?" At the sound of her name, Miranda turned around. She smiled when she saw him gulp. She was pleasantly surprised when he gave her a tulip. She closed her eyes and inhaled its fragrance. When she opened her eyes, she bestowed upon him the brightest smile she could muster. _

"_Thank you, Addy." She kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back quickly, she hid her burning face from his. _

_At that moment, Miranda felt something blossom in chest. She wasn't yet able to understand it because of her juvenile mind. It would be years later that she would understand what she felt at that very moment. _

_Adrian Roberts was her first love.

* * *

_

_It was time for them to leave for New Sydney. Home, her father would say. _

Home? New York had been more of a home for me than New Sydney had ever been. _Miranda thought, scoffing. She stood face-to-face with Adrian, away from their parents. She was struggling not to cry. _

"_Keep in touch, okay?" She said, her voice wavering slightly. _

"_I will, I promise. You'll do the same for me, won't you?" Miranda didn't know what overcame her when she suddenly hugged him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to stay like this, but she knew she couldn't. After a moment, she pulled away from him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. _

"_Bye, Addy. Take care of yourself." Before she could stop herself, she gave him a peck on the lips. She turned around, and walked away, not daring to look back. She was afraid that she won't be able to leave if she did. _

_It would be the last time she would see him.

* * *

_

_Miranda Lisa Lawson was twenty-two years old now. She had done everything her father wanted her to do. She had doctorate degrees in molecular biology and psychology. None of her achievements made her happy, though. _

_None of them filled the void in her heart. _Adrian. _The thought of him made her heart ache. He never contacted her when she had left him, not even once. She wondered if she ever crosses his mind. _

_She always thought of him. _

_She knew about the death of Adrian's parents. He wanted to contact him, but her father had forbidden her from doing so. _

_She has had enough of this life. She had decided that she would run away from her father and join Cerberus. _

_The warm, caring Miranda Lawson of old would cease to exist. Only the cold, calculating Miranda Lawson of Cerberus would remain.

* * *

_

Miranda sighed. She hadn't thought of those days in a long time. Just as she was about to begin typing her report, the doors to her quarter opened, admitting Commander John Shepard. She was surprised to see him, but she hid it well. The Illusive Man had ordered her to answer whatever questions he may have—it simply wouldn't do for Shepard to have doubts about Cerberus's intentions.

"Yes, Commander? Is there something I can do for you?" Miranda sighed, tiredness seeping into her tone. She saw the commander hesitate for a moment, before he straightened his posture.

"Do you have time to talk?" Miranda sighed at his inquiry. It was clear that he wasn't going to talk about Cerberus matters. Sighing mentally, she looked up at him from her console.

"There's a lot to do Shepard. Maybe another-"

"Miri, we really need to talk."

* * *

Shepard saw Miranda stiffen as soon as the words left his mouth. He was just about to come closer to her when she stood up from her table, pistol in hand. She pointed it at his head.

"How do you- Who are you?" Miranda asked, coldly. He saw her disengage the safety on her pistol, but made no move to stop her.

* * *

Miranda couldn't believe her ears. How the hell did Commander Shepard know her nickname? The one she gave to- _Stop it, damn it. _

He couldn't possibly be… could he?

"Miri, don't you recognize me?"

Miranda looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time. Then she remembered at how he looked at her when they first met at the Lazarus station. Realization dawned on her.

_No. It can't be. _Tears began to pool in her eyes. The hand holding her gun began to shake.

* * *

Shepard took the opportunity to draw Miranda into an embrace. He felt the gun in her hand clatter noisily to the floor. She made a halfhearted attempt to break away from his embrace, but he simply tightened her hold on her. Before long, he could feel the tears soaking his shirt. He stroked her hair as she sobbed against his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

Shepard thought Miranda had already fallen asleep in his arms when she suddenly shifted and looked up at him. She pulled back from him slightly.

"Addy?" Her voice was soft, unsure. Her eyes were those of his Miri, not the woman who had just killed a man in cold blood.

Shepard simply nodded at her unasked question.

"Why, Addy? Why didn't you contact me?" She asked the question softly, but he heard the accusation in her voice.

"I did try to contact you, Miri. I sent all my messages for you to your ... he told me he would take care of them." He saw the anger in her eyes grow. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at him.

"Damn it. I knew it. Damn it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She cursed softly, tears welling up in her eyes again. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She embraced him fiercely, afraid that he was only a ghost, an apparition.

* * *

Miranda woke up from the best sleep that she has ever had in a long time. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw that she was lying on top of Shepard, who was snoring lightly. A slight smile made its way to her face as she remembered what had transpired between them.

She still couldn't believe that Commander John Shepard was in fact her long lost childhood friend. _Love, _she corrected.

They had spent all night catching up. He told her about his experiences with the gangs back on Earth, how he thought that she would be ashamed of him if she found out. Miranda listened to him intently, hoping to reassure him that she would never ever be ashamed of him. After telling her his life's story, it was Miranda's turn to tell him about her true origins—that she was genetically engineered. She saw the awe and adoration in Shepard's eyes when she told him of her achievements. She sobbed when she recounted every kill she had made, how guilty each one had made her; that her professional façade was just that, a façade. Shepard told her that he would always look at her as the same Miri who had captured his heart.

Miranda's musings were cut short when she felt Shepard stirring beneath her. He looked disoriented until his eyes met hers. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Miranda resisted the urge to smack him.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special. Do you say that to every girl you meet?" She retorted mockingly. Shepard laughed.

"Nope. Just to one special girl." He waggled his eyebrows. Miranda laughed.

* * *

The sight of Miranda laughing warmed Shepard's heart. He was glad to see that she was once again her warm, joking self. Miranda the ice queen nearly gnashed him to pieces. Compelled by an unknown force, he rolled them over before giving her a soft, lingering kiss.

It was their first real kiss.

* * *

Miranda was pleasantly surprised when he took the initiative. Her eyelids fluttered as she gave into the sensations. She never thought that she would have the chance to be with Adrian like this, much less the chance to be kissed by Adrian like _this. _

_Hmm. He's quite the kisser. _Miranda thought delightedly.

* * *

They broke apart after a moment, panting lightly. Resting his forehead against her, Shepard resolved to tell her the words that he had longed to tell her for years.

"Miri, I love you." He saw her eyes widen at the confession before she gave him a watery smile. She pulled him down for another kiss. "I love you too, Addy. So much." She murmured against his lips.

* * *

After kissing for a good five minutes, it was Shepard who broke the kiss. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Miranda all day, there was still galaxy that needed saving. Snuggling can wait. Besides, knowing that the woman he loved was on his side every step of the way made the heavy burden of being the savior of the galaxy a bit lighter.

"Miri, as much as I would like to-" Miranda cut him off by rolling them over. His eyes widened slightly.

"What are you-" She placed two fingers on his lips. Miranda began to unzip her uniform ever so slowly. Shepard swallowed at the sight of her creamy flesh.

"I'm making up for lost time."

**Notes: **This probably would be the last of my AU fics for awhile. :p As always, please read and review. Keep those ideas coming, folks.

P.S. I apologize for the jillion line breaks. I have no idea how to effectively shift from one perspective to another seamlessly.


	6. Family

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next installment. As promised, this one is not an AU. :P

Credit goes to** Noobbody** for the idea for this fic. Thanks for the idea!

As always, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This is now **LoTSB** certified, by the way. :)

**Family**

Waking up, Shepard felt the pleasant weight of a feminine body on top of him. He savored the feeling for a moment; her presence had a relaxing effect on him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he smiled at the sight of Miranda's face, a few strands of her hair caught by her lips. She was sleeping peacefully; he chuckled inwardly when he saw that she was slightly drooling on his chest. A few months ago, if somebody had told him that the tough-as-nails Miranda Lawson would be sharing a bed with him and drooling on his chest, he probably would have told that person he was crazy.

"Ohhh, John." He heard Miranda moan in her sleep, a breathy quality in her voice. Shepard's eyes widened. If he didn't leave the bed this instant, he knew he would never be able to leave.

Ever since they have started sharing a bed, Shepard and Miranda had been very…active… when it came to "burning calories in a productive way" (Miranda called their "activity" as such). The very vivacious couple had taken every opportunity to experiment with each other and learn how each other's bodies worked. Unfortunately, (fortunately?) she always woke up "in the mood."

Miranda, as Shepard had found out, was a very energetic woman. Every time she had woken up before him, Miranda had taken every opportunity to give him an eye-popping "wake-up call."

That is why Commander John Shepard had resolved to wake up before the incomparable Miranda Lawson did. Or he was screwed.

Shepard mentally snorted at the double entendre.

At this rate, we'll never get anything done. He sighed.

Knowing that Miranda's senses and reflexes had been sharpened by years of Cerberus training, Shepard had correctly concluded that any hasty movements would wake her up. He had consulted several extranet sites for ideas on how to extricate oneself from a companion's embrace without waking up said companion, to no avail.

Shepard was pleasantly surprised when it was the classic "hug and roll" which did the trick. It warmed his heart to know just how comfortable the ex-Cerberus operative was in his arms. The whimpering noise she made when he detached himself from her was enough to make him fall even more in love with her.

Making his way into the shower, he removed his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. The steady beat of the water on his back gave him an opportunity to review his mental checklist. The Normandy's repairs were almost finished, thanks to the assistance of Councilor Anderson and some quarian engineers the migrant fleet had sent their way. Miranda had certainly done a good job managing the work crews. Actually, it was amazing that the work crews, especially the humans, had been able to work at all, with Miranda walking around in her skintight-

Oh damn it. Not this again. You're a soldier, not some horny teenager! Shepard chastised himself.

Upon returning to the bed, he saw that Miranda was still sleeping, now on her stomach. Her limbs were splayed around, managing to cover most of the bed. Noting the time, he was surprised to see that it was already pretty late. Shepard shook Miranda awake, deciding that now would be a good time to get her up.

Bad move.

* * *

Miranda was having a particularly nice dream about her and Shepard in a deserted island when she felt someone shaking her. Not fully conscious yet, her training took over for her. Concluding that the person shaking her was indeed a threat, she grabbed the "intruder's" hand and flipped him to the other side of the bed. Taking out a knife from a hidden sheath, she straddled the intruder and pointed the knife at his throat.

Miranda dropped the knife when she saw it was Shepard. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

* * *

Shepard was surprised at the turn of events. One moment, he was shaking Miranda awake. Then he found himself on his back with the love of his life pointing a knife at his throat. He was even more surprised when she dropped the knife and collapsed to his chest, sobbing. He immediately began to stroke her hair.

"Damn it, John! I almost killed you!" Miranda said, her voice shaking. Shepard laughed.

"Almost, but not quite. I'm still here, aren't I?" Miranda glared at him. Even with the tear tracks on her face, Miranda could still appear threatening if she wanted to.

"This is no laughing matter, damn it! I… I almost-" Shepard cut her off with a kiss. After breaking it a moment later, they rested their foreheads against each other. Shepard wiped her tears away.

"I didn't really expect you to go all ninja on me, to be honest." Shepard said cheekily, stroking her hair. Miranda giggled in spite of herself. "Where did you hide that knife anyway? I don't recall ever seeing you with one."

"All Cerberus operatives have military-issue knives, John. We have to be prepared for any eventuality." Miranda said. Her eyes turning mischievous, she continued saucily. "As for where I hid the knife… that's as privileged as information gets, commander." She winked.

Shepard tried hard to ignore her damn wink. He failed.

"As you know, Ms. Lawson, I have many ways to make people talk." Shepard said, feigning seriousness. Then he grinned. "Which I have proven, many, many times to you in the past." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I know all of your tricks, commander. That one time was just a fluke. It won't happen again." Miranda said airily. Rolling his eyes at her refusal to appease his masculine sensibilities, he stole another kiss from her before trying to pull away from their embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miranda's eyes were closed, tightening her hold on him. It amused him to no end when she showed him her clingy side.

"Well, it's already late and-" Shepard's words died in his throat when Miranda slowly began to kiss her way down his chest, moving down his abdomen. Looking up at him with mischievous eyes, she went lower until-

"I don't think I've given you your wake-up call yet." Miranda said, licking her lips.

Oh God. Miranda Lawson was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Commander, Grunt has requested for your presence in the cargo hold."

Shepard was curious as to why Grunt would ask for him. The massive krogan usually kept to himself, and had only asked for help when he had to undertake the rite of passage. His thoughts were cut short when he found himself in front of the port cargo doors. Detecting the commander's heat signature, the sensors unlocked the doors, granting him access.

Upon entering the cargo hold, Shepard was surprised to see Grunt standing in front of the tank, arms crossed. The tank-bred krogan moved towards him.

"Battlemaster, there is something I would… like talk to you about." Grunt said, bowing slightly. This made Shepard even more curious. Grunt was rarely that courteous.

"What is it, Grunt?

"I have noticed that you… and the female named Miranda, have gotten… how do you humans say it? Close." Grunt said, staring at him. Shepard was surprised. Of all the topics he could have chosen, he didn't expect Grunt to bring up the subject of his relationship with Miranda.

What is it about my love life that makes it such a hot topic? Shepard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Mordin was bad enough. And now Grunt?

"What about it?" Shepard said, carefully making his voice neutral. If Grunt noticed, he didn't let on.

"I have been reviewing Okeer's tank imprints these past few days. I have been… studying… his imprints on clan life." Grunt started pacing in front of him. Shepard merely stared at him.

What does that have to do with my relationship?

"Shepard, you know what the genophage did to us. You know how a clan's women and children are separated for their safety. You know how important they are to a clan." Grunt continued, oblivious to the confusion raging within Shepard.

"A clan's future and strength is in its women and children. Tell me, battlemaster. Have you considered… hmm… breeding?"

Shepard's jaw almost hit the floor. What the hell?

If Shepard was to be more honest with himself, he would admit to entertaining thoughts of settling down with Miranda Lawson. He hadn't really thought of where, but he knew he wanted to live with her somewhere quiet, peaceful. He even thought of having children, a boy and a girl.

He imagined them to be carbon copies of their parents—his daughter inheriting her mother's beauty and feisty personality, his son inheriting his caring and stubborn nature.

His thoughts were interrupted when Grunt continued speaking.

"I've seen you and the female in action, battlemaster. I have seen her strength when both of you fought as my krantt. She is clearly a strong female, definitely strong enough to bear strong children. She will help strengthen your clan. Our clan." Grunt stopped pacing and looked at Shepard.

"I hope you consider my… words, battlemaster. You two squishy humans make a…what do you humans call it? Ah, a fine pair." Shepard shook his head at what Grunt had just said. I can't believe it. It sounds like he just gave us his blessings.

He was surprised to see Grunt grinning at him… or what he thought was Grunt grinning at him.

You can never be too sure with krogan facial expressions.

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind. If that's all, I think… I'll be going now." Shepard turned around to leave, still slightly disturbed by the conversation that had taken place. Grunt, true to his name, simply grunted in acknowledgment.

Before he was able to completely exit the cargo hold, Grunt's parting words almost made him trip.

"Breed well, Shepard."

God damn Krogan. Shepard was sure he could hear Grunt laughing at him.

* * *

Entering the captain's quarters, he saw Miranda lying on the bed, datapad in hand. Her forehead was slightly creased, a look of concentration on her face. As soon as she heard the doors open, she looked up and smiled, placing the datapad on the nightstand. Shepard quickly made his way towards her, embracing her from behind once he settled himself on their bed. He felt Miranda rest her hands on top of his. They stayed quiet for a moment, reveling in each other's presence.

After a few moments of lying there, just holding each other, Miranda broke the silence.

"How was your day?" Miranda asked teasingly. Shepard nuzzled her hair, feeling her shiver when his lips made contact with the back of her neck.

"Fine. Well… better, not that you're here with me." Shepard joked, playing along. Miranda turned around to face him, a look of amused disbelief on her face.

"You really should leave the humor to me, Shepard. I can't believe you used the same pickup line twice. And a terrible one, at that." Miranda said, a sassy smile on her lips.

"If I left the humor to you, we would never have any fun." Miranda smacked him on the chest. Shepard kissed her on the forehead.

"Miri?"

"Hm?" Miranda felt her eyelids grow heavy. Shepard stroking her hair was lulling her to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Miranda mumbled lazily. Shepard smiled.

"What do you think of children?" Shepard felt Miranda stiffen. Turning around to look at him, he noticed that there was a mixture of happiness and sadness in her eyes. A single tear made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Miri?" Shepard asked, concern lacing his voice, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

_How would he react if I told him that I couldn't have children? _Unwilling to reveal the true cause of her distress just yet, Miranda pressed a desperate kiss to his lips.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" Miranda said with a twinkle in her eye, trying to mask her sadness. Shepard, having noticed that Miranda decided not to answer his question, decided to drop the issue. He was slightly disappointed with the way Miranda had responded to his question. Noticing his disappointment, Miranda propped herself on her elbows and stoked his hair.

"I… I would… umm… love to have your children, John." Miranda said slowly, her voice both unsure and nervous. A warm feeling blossomed in Shepard's chest.

"Thank you, Miri." Shepard said, voice full of emotion. He kissed her in gratitude.

Miranda really did think that, but sadly, it could never be. Her benign neoplasm had rendered her infertile. She wanted to tell Shepard desperately about it, but she could not bring herself to do it. She could not bring herself to destroy the image Shepard had of a future –a future with her and their children.

_I'll tell him soon, but not right now. _Miranda thought as she lost herself to the kiss. They would deal with it when they crossed that bridge.

Breaking the kiss after a moment, she looked up at him. She felt a warm feeling blossoming somewhere in her chest when she saw the adoration in his gaze. She smiled warmly at him, although it was a bit reserved.

"What brought this on anyway?" Miranda asked. While she didn't the question, she knew Shepard wouldn't ask that question without a reason. Shepard shook his head.

"Would you believe it if I told you Grunt… lectured me about children?" Miranda gave him a look that was a cross between disbelief and amusement, her dilemma now forgotten. Leave it to Shepard to always make her feel better, regardless of whether he was aware of it or not. She raised a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Really? A krogan telling you about kids? You're pushing what I can believe, John." Miranda said incredulously. Shepard laughed.

"It's true. I couldn't believe it myself. If I recall correctly, he told me you were 'worthy of bearing my children' and that we should breed to 'strengthen our clan.'" Miranda's eyes widened . What-

"Are you worthy of bearing my children?" Shepard asked with a straight face. Miranda gaped at him in shock. She smacked him on the chest before attempting to extricate herself from their embrace. Shepard tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was a joke!" Shepard said, trying to appease her. Miranda huffed and turned away from him.

"Well, it wasn't funny." Miranda said, still slightly miffed. She felt Shepard kiss her neck again. She shivered involuntarily. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He whispered into her ear.

Miranda turned around to face him, a small smile once again on her face. "Well… I could think of a few things." Miranda had a mischievous look on her face. Shepard laughed and gave her a lingering kiss.

What had begun as a chaste kiss was soon becoming more heated by the second.

"For the record, I - wouldn't - mind – breeding…" Miranda struggled to get out in-between kisses. Shepard was barely paying attention to her words. It wasn't long before they were trying to remove each other's clothes. Just before they lost themselves to the sensations, Miranda stopped him.

"Wha-" She placed two fingers on her lips.

"We should probably wait before we do any actual breeding though." Miranda said seductively, her eyes twinkling.

Shepard merely gaped at her.

* * *

As they lay in sated bliss a few hours later, Miranda lay on her back, with Shepard's hand splayed possessively over her stomach. There was look of determination on her face.

Miranda wanted the future Shepard had envisioned. And, by God, she was going to do her part to make it come true. If Shepard had envisioned a future with her and their children, then he will get it. She would find a way to overcome her… condition.

She was Miranda Lisa Lawson, damn it. And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Notes:** Well, there you have it. Thanks again to those who read and left reviews for the previous chapters. You are the people who motivate me to continue writing.

P.S. I noticed there were a host of grammatical errors in my previous chapters. I'll fix them after I release my next chapter.


	7. Cuisine

**Author's Note: **I'm not entirely happy with how this one turned out. Might revise this after I've finished the next few chapters.

Anyway, enjoy. :p

**Disclaimer: **I seem to have forgotten to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. In any case, Rupert Gardner, Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Cuisine**

Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus Operative and Executive Officer of the Normandy SR-2, stood in front the mirror. She was at her old quarters in the crew deck, not wanting Shepard to know about what she was about to do. She checked her appearance to see if anything was off. After giving herself one more once-over, she looked at her reflection on the mirror and took a deep breath. Today was a very important day for her. She was about to undertake the most dangerous mission in her entire life, where failure was not an option.

Today, Miranda Lawson, the hard-as-nails, no-nonsense ex-Cerberus operative, was going to learn how to _cook_.

Miranda Lawson had been given a wide range of talents and abilities. She earned her doctorate degrees on molecular biology and psychology at the age of twenty-two, showing her affinity to the sciences. Called the "Eagle Eye" by her former colleagues at Cerberus, she could shoot the head off a mech from a hundred yards. Her biotics were superior to most human's –they were powerful enough to crush any organic and synthetic targets. ..

"_Powerful" enough to keep John in bed all day_, Miranda thought lasciviously.

She had also been gifted with a brilliant, tactical mind, enabling her to assess a threat and exploit its weakness. She had also been given a body that had gave her more agility, flexibility and strength than the average human had…

_Flexibility that _he_ has praised. Many times, in fact, _she thought proudly.

Unfortunately, cooking was not one of them. Even though her father had spent millions in turning her into the perfect woman, she never really had an affinity for cooking. The last time she tried to cook for herself, she had almost burned down the hotel suite where she was staying. The hotel management had barred her from using any of the hotel's kitchen facilities. Miranda sighed at the memory.

"I've always liked that hotel." She lamented.

Give her a spatula to fight, and she'll use it take out twelve heavily-armed mercs. Give her a spatula to cook… well, that's another story entirely.

That was soon going to change. She will be whipping out gourmet meals in no time at all. She was sure of that.

Miranda recalled the exact moment when she decided to undertake this "mission."

* * *

_Shepard and Miranda were on the bed, snuggling. _

_They had taken the opportunity to relax, knowing that the repairs on the Normandy were nearly done. They were going to leave for the Terminus systems soon to investigate reports of heretic movement. Both of them had concluded that the sudden increase in heretic activity might have something to do with the reapers. _

_Now wasn't the time to think about that, though. This moment was for them and them alone. They deserved some peace before they were once again off to save the galaxy again. _

_They had taken this as an opportunity to reveal more of themselves to each other. _

_They talked about nothing in particular. She told him of her life as a daughter of richest tycoon in the galaxy, how her father had controlled every aspect of her life. She told him of her past operations in Cerberus, how she had executed every mission the Illusive Man had given her with cold precision. She told him of all the wet work she did, how, despite the coldness with which she treated every assignment, she felt guilt for every single person she had executed. Shepard tightened his hold on her when she began to sob slightly. _

_Shepard told her about his life on Earth, how he joined gangs just to get by. He told her of everything he had to endure during his training, how proud he was when he graduated from the N7 program. He told her of his exploits in Elysium, how terrified he had been when he thought the Batarians would overwhelm his position. He told of her of the "adventures" he had with the crew of the original Normandy as they pursued Saren Arterius. _

_Miranda already knew all of this, of course. After all, she had spent two years of her life learning everything there was to know about him. But the fact that he revealed all of this to her on his own volition… it brought a warm feeling to Miranda's chest. _

_After a few moments of holding each other in companionable silence, they began to talk about lighter, happier things. _

"_Favorite color?" Shepard asked._

"_Black. Wait. Let me guess yours. Hmm… dark blue?" Miranda asked cheekily, as if she didn't know. Shepard shook his head in disbelief. _

"_I think you have me at a disadvantage here, Miri. You probably already know everything about me." Shepard said, laughing. It was Miranda's turn to shake her head. _

"_Not everything. Your file wasn't _that _extensive. I don't know your favorite food, for instance." _

"_favorite food, hm?" Shepard pretended to think. "Baked potatoes." _

"_Baked potatoes?" Miranda asked, surprised. She had never taken the commander as a 'potato' person. _

"_Yeah. My mother used to-" Shepard stopped abruptly, closing his eyes for a moment. Miranda knew that that his mother was still a touchy subject for him. Wanting to console him, she gave him a slow, chaste kiss on the lips. He gave her an appreciative smile. _

_It was at that very moment that Miranda Lawson resolved to learn how to make baked potatoes.

* * *

_

Shaking the memory from her mind, Miranda Lawson stepped out of the shower. Looking down at her outfit, she was glad that Shepard had given the crew shore leave. If anyone saw her in this, she would never live it down.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of her quarters.

* * *

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner was waiting for the XO so they can begin today's lesson. He was surprised when she approached him, asking him to teach her how to cook. Knowing that he owed his life to the XO and Commander Shepard, he agreed. He figured it was the least he could do to return the favor.

* * *

_Mess Sergeant Gardner was cleaning the kitchen. _His _kitchen. Nobody was allowed to touch the kitchen but him. He may not exactly be a fighter, but cooking was one of the few ways that he could contribute to the "war effort." He knew he was good, and he was damn proud of it. _

_Rupert Gardner wasn't always a member of Cerberus, nor was he always a worker on one of those eezo rigs on the frontier. There was a time when he worked as a chef in various restaurants in Elysium. Chef Gardner, in his heyday, was considered one of the best. Unfortunately, the pay he got from cooking wasn't enough to support a family, so he decided to go work on one of those element zero rigs in the Skyllian Verge. _

_Everything changed when the Batarians killed his family. _

_Someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning around, he saw it was the executive officer standing in front of the table. He snapped a smart salute. She returned the salute, a small smile on her face. _

"_Is there anything I can do for you, XO?" Rupert Gardner was curious as to why the XO had approached him. He saw her take a deep breath. _

"_At ease, Mr. Gardner. There's something… there's something I'd like to as ask of you." Miranda said, hesitantly. The mess sergeant raised his eyebrow. _

Never thought I'd see our ass-kicking XO nervous.

"_Anything you need, XO. Whatever it is, I'm damn sure it's the least that I can do for you for constantly saving our butts." That seemed to reassure her. _

"_I want you to teach me how to cook." His eyes widened. _Cooking? Huh, should be easy enough.

"_Sure, XO. Is there anything you want to cook in particular?" _

"_Well… I'd like to know how to cook baked potatoes. We do have potatoes here, right?" _

"_You bet your sweet as- err… I mean, yes we do XO." Rupert caught himself before he said anything incriminating. It wouldn't do to have his arms broken so early in the morning. Miranda looked amused. _

"_Perfect. We'll begin at 0600 tomorrow, if you don't mind?" _

"_That should be fine, XO." Giving him a small smile, Miranda turned to leave. Watching her retreating form, the mess sergeant shook his head. He put two and two together and figured she was doing this for the commander. He had noticed that they've become… closer… recently. _

Commander Shepard really _is _one lucky son of a bitch_, he thought.

* * *

_

His thoughts were cut short when he saw XO Lawson round the corner, her heels clicking. He suppressed a smile when he saw her in a light green apron over a plain white shirt and pants. She gave him a small smile.

_I never thought I'd see the XO wear an _apron_ in _my _lifetime. _

"Mr. Gardner." The XO greeted him, a small smile on her face.

"Morning, XO. Are you ready for our lesson?"

"Definitely, Mr. Gardner. " Miranda replied, almost giddily. It was the first time the mess sergeant had seen the XO _that _excited.

"Alright then, XO. Let's begin." Rupert cracked his knuckles. Getting out the materials and ingredients, he laid them out in front of her.

"How do you want the potatoes cooked? Oven, microwave or grill?" Rupert asked. Miranda just stared at him blankly. The mess sergeant mentally sighed.

_This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

Miranda Lawson, Executive Officer of the Normandy SR-2, was simply terrible at cooking.

Mess Sergeant Gardner can't help but shake his head when she had burned her tenth potato. They had spent the past two hours trying to make the _perfect _set of baked potatoes. Unfortunately, by the end of every "experiment," the potatoes were so unrecognizable that they had to start all over again. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was futile when he saw the determination in her eyes.

Imagine his surprise when she presented him what appeared to be a pair of golden brown baked potatoes. His eyes widened. _Could it be? _Taking a bite, he was assaulted by the vilest taste in the whole galaxy.

_Well, that's an exaggeration. But it was still pretty damn bad. _Rupert thought. Miranda looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"How was it?" Miranda asked hopefully. The mess sergeant, for the nth time today, mentally sighed. He knew he should be honest with her before she put the commander in a coma, but he couldn't bear to break the poor girl's heart.

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't. _

"It's… good, XO." Rupert said, lying through his teeth. The look of gratitude he received from his normally reserved superior was almost enough to make him forget what he had just tasted.

_Sorry, Commander. I hope you survive.

* * *

_

Shepard woke up with the feel of Miranda's lips against his. Opening his eyes, he noticed that her eyes were closed. Cupping her cheek, he deepened the kiss, eliciting a squeak of pleasure from her. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, he pulled her up against him.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Miranda asked with a smile. Shepard nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Definitely. I didn't mind the 'waking up' part though." He replied jokingly. She laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't." With a last peck on the lips, she removed herself from his embrace. Shepard looked at her curiously when she stood up, went to the table near his terminal and brought back with her a tray with something that looked like-

"Are those baked potatoes?" Shepard said, incredulously. Miranda nodded.

"That they are. Cooked them myself." She replied proudly, setting the tray beside him. He couldn't believe it. Miranda Lawson had just cooked for him. _And_ she made his favorite too. He kissed her appreciatively, trying to show just how much he appreciated the gesture. Taking a bite, his eyes bulged slightly; his face taking on a bit of greenish hue. He chewed slowly, trying to chew the vile concoction. After a few, agonizing moments, he was finally able to swallow it.

* * *

Miranda noticed the change in Shepard's face when he finally took a bite of her creation. Concern and anger crossed her face; concern because of Shepard's health and anger at herself for failing him. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Shepard _almost _forgot about the vile concoction that was previously in his mouth when he saw tears welling up in Miranda's eyes. Drawing her into an embrace, he kissed the crown of her head and stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I almost killed you twice now." Miranda said glumly. Shepard laughed. Pulling her against him so they were eye-to-eye, he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Like I said before, I'm still here, aren't I?" Shepard replied jokingly. "Besides, bad potatoes aren't going to make me love you any less." His eyes went wide. He hadn't meant for that to slip out.

_It's true, though, _he reminded loved Miranda Lawson. He had never felt as strongly as he did for any other woman before her.

He felt her body stiffen against him.

* * *

Miranda couldn't believe what she had just heard. He had just confessed his feelings for her, albeit obliquely. She knew she felt the same way for him—she just didn't know how deep his feelings for her were. She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Miranda asked quietly, her voice soft. Shepard nodded. She smiled before she palmed his cheeks and gave him a bruising kiss. They broke apart after a while, panting heavily. All thoughts of food were now forgotten.

"For the record, I love you too." Miranda said, her lips swollen from the kiss. Her eyes flashing mischievously, she broke away from his embrace and straddled his hips. She began to grind her lower body against his. Shepard groaned.

"I may have ruined your appetite _…"_ She drawled throatily as she continued her ministrations. Shepard could only look at her in awe; Miranda was pleased with the power she had over him.

"… but I was hoping to make you hungry for more than food, _commander_." She lifted her shirt over head and threw it behind her.

It would be a while before both of them would be able to think coherently.

**Notes: **Okay, as it now stands, I have ideas for the next six to seven chapters. Beyond that, I really have to start groping for ideas. If you have any ideas, just leave them in your reviews. :P

P.S. I will be conveniently forgetting the fact that they said the three little words in this chapter for the sake of the next. ;)


	8. Fight

**Author's Note: **I was writing what was supposed to be chapter 8 when I saw **Noobbody**'s idea. I liked the idea so much that I just had to shelve my other chapter and work on this instead.

So… credit goes to **Noobbody** for this chapter. Thanks for the idea!

**Disclaimer: ** Yeoman Kelly Chambers, Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Fight**

Miranda Lawson, executive officer of the Normandy SR-2, was angry. That was an understatement. She was very, very angry. And her anger was directed at one particular person.

Commander John Shepard. _The bastard, _she thought.

She was sitting at her desk in her quarters at the crew deck, staring blankly at the console. She had decided to move out of the captain's quarters and went back to her own quarters. She didn't even give Shepard a second glance when she carried her clothes out of the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The _great _Commander Shepard (she thought sarcastically) and she just had an argument. An argument, of all things!

She knew that all relationships, no matter how good it was, always had arguments. Even the best relationships were free not from arguments. She was well aware that the best relationships were forged and improved from overcoming problems together (she had to resist rolling her eyes at this). But this… this was just ridiculous! She didn't even start it, really. It was all the bastard's fault! It was the bastard who… who…

Miranda felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was angry with him… no, she was angry with herself for getting angry with him. She knew she should have tried to listen to his side, but her anger and pride had prevented her from doing so. She shook her head. She wanted to go up there and apologize, but-

"I won't make the first move." Miranda muttered to herself. She was sure that Shepard would come crawling back to her and ask for her forgiveness.

Where was he, then? Why hadn't he come down here?

* * *

John Shepard, Spectre and Commander of the Normandy SR-2, was angry. He wasn't angry at Miranda anymore—he was more angry at himself for letting things go the way they did. He should have tried to listen to her side, should have tried to understand where she was coming from. But he didn't. He didn't do any of those things, because his anger and pride got in the way. He hated himself for it.

She had only been gone for a few hours, and yet he already missed her. He had missed snuggling with her; missed seeing her happy face as she rested her head on his chest.

_God damn it. This is all your fault, you idiot. _Shepard irately thought as he rested on the bed. He wanted to go down to her quarters and apologize. He wanted to-

"No. I won't make the first move." Shepard shook his head. He was sure that Miranda would come up here and would try to talk things over. He sure as hell won't come crawling to her and asking her for forgiveness!

There really was something to be said about Commander Shepard's stubbornness.

But… where was she? Why hadn't she come up here?

Closing his eyes, he remembered where it all went wrong.

* * *

_The Normandy's initial repairs were almost finished. Their hull integrity had been restored to a point where they could now do FTL travel relatively safely. However, there were still a lot of minor repairs that had to be done. Given the complexity of a spacecraft like the Normandy, delaying these so-called "minor" repairs could prove fatal. _

_Commander Shepard had called for a meeting in the briefing room. He wanted to discuss their options. Should they travel to the Citadel now, or should they put and wait until the repairs were finished? He had explicitly requested for the presence of the executive officer, the rest of the team, Joker and Yeoman Kelly Chambers. The commander was already waiting in the briefing room when the requested people began milling in, taking their positions around the table. Miranda walked up beside him. They smiled briefly at each other before he turned to address the rest of the group. _

"_EDI, bring up the ship's schematics." Almost immediately, a hologram of the Normandy's cross-section appeared on the middle of the room. _

"_Most of the Normandy's initial repairs have been completed." Shepard began. "We can now attempt FTL travel in relative safety. However, there are some repairs that still need to be completed." Several points on the Normandy's hologram were highlighted. _

"_These repairs, while they are technically classified as "minor," can cause us problems if we're not careful. My question now is, do we travel to the Citadel now? Or should we stay put until the repairs are completed?" Before anyone else could answer him, Miranda spoke up. _

"_FTL travel to the Citadel is ill-advised, commander. I suggest that we complete the necessary repairs first." Miranda said. Shepard shook his head. _

"_I was thinking of traveling to the Citadel. I'm sure the Normandy can hold it together until we get to a dry-dock." _

"_I will have to disagree, commander. It is certainly not safe for us travel in this condition." Miranda replied, a tinge of irritation in her voice. Shepard, noticing her irritation, flared up. _

"_What's the use of staying put here? We could always do our repairs at the Citadel!" Shepard yelled, losing control. Miranda, not used to being yelled, was shocked. _Did he just yell at her? _She glared at him. He glared back. _

"_Alright, commander. We'll do it your way." Miranda replied, her voice deadly. She walked purposefully out of the briefing room, not sparing a backward glance. _

_Shepard wanted to go after her, but he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

_

Yeoman Kelly Chambers was… concerned, to put it lightly. She had been observing the skipper and the XO, and what she saw troubled her. Sure, she wouldn't deny the fact that she felt a little happy that the lovebirds had a fight because she had a crush on Shepard. But whenever she saw the longing looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking… she felt guilty for feeling happy at their misfortune. Knowing that she owed them both her life, she had decided that she, Kelly Chambers, would help them get back together.

By all means necessary.

She was alarmed at the lack of communication between Commander John Shepard and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson. She knew what had happened, and she wanted to help. Pulling out the "notes" she had made over the past few months, she read their psych profiles.

Miranda Lawson, due to the training regimen her father had imposed on her and the experiences she had endured as a Cerberus operative, was a stubborn woman. She never backed down from a fight. On the other hand, Commander John Shepard, because of his N7 training and his experiences in the course of saving the galaxy twice… was also a stubborn man. He… never… backed down from a fight either.

_Huh. Two sides of the same coin, _Kelly noted wryly.

* * *

Kelly ambushed Miranda at her quarters on the crew deck.

"Yeoman Chambers. What can I do for you?" Miranda asked, trying to sound slightly cheery. Kelly knew better. She was a psychologist, for Christ's sake!

"XO, there is something I would like to talk to you about. Something umm… personal." Kelly asked slowly. She knew Miranda Lawson kept her guard up at all times, so approaching the problem head-on wasn't the best option. The XO raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it?" Kelly mentally sighed. Damn the plan. If she was going to get any results, she _needed_ to approach it head-on.

"Well… I would like to talk to you about the… status… of your relationship with the commander." Kelly mentally winced when she saw Miranda stiffen. _Uh-oh. _

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Chambers." Miranda said coldly. Kelly stood her ground.

_Not going to work with me, _Kelly thought stubbornly.

"Ms. Lawson… Miranda, if you'd allow me to call you that, you really have to talk to Shepard. This isn't going to fix itself." Miranda glared at her.

"_Ms. Chambers,"_ Miranda began, emphasizing her name. "I do not see how my relationship with the commander is any of your concern. Also, " Miranda continued to glare at Kelly. "I have not given you permission to call me by my first name. You have not earned the right to use it."

_She's a tough nut to crack. _Kelly thought, slightly derisively.

"_Miranda," _Kelly began, ignoring Miranda's remark . "As I've mentioned before. You really need to talk to Shepard. You have to talk about what happened. If you want your relationship to succeed, you have to _communicate_." The yeoman emphasized, gesticulating.

Miranda was silent. Kelly took this as a good sign. She decided to go for the killing blow.

"If you really love Shepard, you will go and fix this. You won't wait for him." Miranda looked thunderstruck. Kelly then turned to leave. "Think about what I said." And with that, she was gone.

As soon as she had made it out of Miranda's quarters, her knees nearly gave out on her.

_I thought she was going to kill me!

* * *

_

Miranda was still in shock after her conversation with Kelly—her words were like a bucket of cold water. Everything the yeoman had said was correct—her problem with Shepard wasn't going to fix itself. She took a few moments to compose herself before she purposefully made her way out of her quarters.

Forget pride. She was going to make things right.

* * *

Commander Shepard was surprised when Kelly went up to see him. He already had an idea as to why she was here, but he kept quiet. He was desperate to talk to someone about it, to ask someone for advice, but he didn't know who he could approach. Miranda was always his confidant. But with her being the problem (_part of the problem, _he conceded), he couldn't exactly ask her.

So that left the yeoman.

* * *

Kelly had correctly guessed that she would have an easier time with the commander. It was obvious that, from the way he talked to her, he was desperate to fix things with Miranda. She smiled to herself.

"Commander, you know the importance of communication in a relationship. _All _problems can be solved by it. Do you understand?" Kelly asked. Shepard simply nodded.

"Good. I hope you do fix things with Miranda. I'm… I'm rooting for you." Kelly smiled slightly. Even though it was… a bit painful to say that, given her infatuation with the commander, who was she to stand in the way of love?

"Good luck, commander."

* * *

Kelly was not in the least bit surprised when she saw Miranda Lawson exit the elevator to the captain's quarters. Miranda, spotting her, mouthed an apology and a "thank you." Kelly just gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

_Maybe there was hope for these two, after all.

* * *

_

Shepard took a deep breath. He was going to make things right. He was going down there to apologize. Taking another deep breath, he purposefully made his way to the door of his cabin, his gait determined. As soon as the doors opened, the sight of the love of his life, Miranda Lawson, greeted him. Her face was blank.

A face that he hadn't seen in a while.

He motioned her in, letting her pass. She sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to her, their knees barely touching. Neither one spoke for a long time, waiting for the other to start. Fed up with the silence, both of them decided that they would go first.

"John-"

"Miri-"

They stared at each other and laughed in spite of themselves. They felt the tension slipping away. Miranda motioned for John to go first.

"How have you been, Miri?"

"Fine." _Miserable, _she wanted to say. She felt him grow aggravated.

"Damn it, Miri! How long are we going to continue this?" Shepard yelled, aggravated. Miranda's eyes narrowed into slits.

"When you admit that everything was your fault. And stop yelling at me." Miranda replied, her voice tinged with irritation.

"Fine! It was my fault! I'm sorry, I-" Shepard suddenly embraced her, holding onto her as if he was afraid she would disappear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispered into her ear. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. Miranda was surprised at the turn of events. One moment, they had been arguing. The next, Shepard was embracing her tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks when she heard his heartfelt apology.

They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other tightly. Lifting Miranda's head, he gave her a lingering kiss, tasting the salt of her tears. They broke this after a moment, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry too, John. I… damn it. I'm no good at this." Miranda said, cursing herself for being unable to apologize properly. Shepard traced the tear tracks on her face.

"It's alright Miri. I'm just happy it's over. I… I've been miserable for the past few days."

"Me too, John. Me too."

* * *

They were on the bed, with Miranda resting on top of Shepard. Only a thin, white sheet covered them. Four days of not "seeing" each other… of not being with each other, had culminated in-

"My God, Miri," Shepard said, still panting. "I didn't know how fantastic makeup sex could be." Miranda laughed breathlessly and smacked his chest.

"You're not suggesting we fight more, are you? For the "fantastic" makeup sex?" Miranda said teasingly. Shepard suddenly turned serious. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"No, Miri. I don't want to fight with you again. The last four days without you has been… difficult. I've missed you." Shepard said, tightening his hold on her. Miranda could feel herself tearing up again from his confession.

"All relationships have problems, John," Miranda said slowly, recalling the yeoman's words. "Yes, there will be fights, but like all problems, we will overcome them, just as we have overcome this one." She gave Shepard a watery smile. "And I've missed you too John. "

Shepard smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. They stayed like that for a while, taking pleasure from the fact that they were together again.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"You said you missed me, right?" He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Shepard asked cautiously. He knew Miranda was one devious woman.

"Care to prove just how much?" Miranda said, licking her lips. Shepard lost control. Miranda only needed to do the littlest things to get him under her thumb.

"Gladly." Shepard rolled them before pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

* * *

Everybody was surprised when the skipper and the XO had shown up at the mess hall together. For the past four days, everyone had noticed that the commander and his second-in-command avoided each other like the plague. Now, they seem to be attached at the hip again, just like before. All was right with the world again. The two highest-ranking officers of the Normandy sat together at the mess hall with identical smiles on their faces.

"So… it looks like the skipper and the XO's finally kissed and made up. Did you have "awesome" make-"

"Joker!"

"Mr. Moreau-!"

"Not only are they attached at the hip, they talk at the same time too!" Joker was having too much fun needling his superiors.

"Joker, one more word and I'll be pushing you out of the nearest airlock."

"Shutting up, commander."

**Notes: **I just couldn't resist writing this chapter. Anyways, please don't forget to review!


	9. Flames

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. Had to do a bunch of things today.

Don't forget to read and review. :p

Credit goes to **Hasmidas **and **OmegaCrusader** for the idea for this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Jacob Taylor and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Flames**

Lieutenant Jacob Taylor, ex-Alliance military and ex-Cerberus operative, was lying on his bunk on the crew deck. He was one of the few who had stayed behind when the skipper gave the crew shore leave. It had been a while since they had escaped from the Collector Base, since they had cut ties with Cerberus. It looks like they've earned a little peace. For the moment, at least. The Reapers were still coming, and now Cerberus would be gunning for them. Jacob chuckled to himself. Things never get boring with Shepard and Miranda.

_Miranda. _Jacob shook his head. The thought of her still brought a tinge of pain to his chest. They were long over. They had been over for a long time now. But that didn't stop him from thinking of the what ifs, the what could have been.

Miranda Lawson was one of the few women he had cared for deeply. He could still remember the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin under his touch…

_Stop, damn it. _Jacob chastised himself. He tried to shake the memories away, but their hold were too strong. Giving up, he remembered the first and last time he and Miranda shared a meaningful connection.

* * *

_Jacob was kissing Miranda frantically, both of them trying to remove their clothes. He didn't expect her to join him on the Arcturian Jade, with a bottle of champagne no less. They had just been talking, drinking champagne, when Jacob had gained enough courage to go over and kiss Miranda. He certainly didn't expect her to kiss back._

_He kissed every inch of her exposed flesh. _

_When he was just about to unclasp her bra, Miranda stopped him. Her eyes, which were previously filled with lust, were now a mixture of regret and sadness. She pulled away from him hurriedly. _

"_Miranda?" Jacob looked at her, confused at the change. She looked at him briefly before turning her attention to her clothes. _

"_I… I'm sorry, Jacob. We… we have to keep things professional between us. I have to go." Miranda said, not looking at him. Fixing her appearance and zipping up her uniform, she was gone as soon as she had come. _

_He could still taste her lips. _

_Jacob punched his bed, frustrated. He didn't expect the lone tear that fell from his cheek.

* * *

_

Irony was a bitch.

He had seen how Shepard and Miranda's relationship progressed. Both of them tried to keep their relationship strictly professional, just as Miranda did with him. After getting to know each other, both of them began to care for each other on more than a professional level. That happened to him and Miranda too.

The only difference was, Miranda was with Shepard now. And both of them seemed happier about their newfound relationship. Jacob didn't have anyone.

If Jacob was more honest with himself, he would admit that we jealous of Shepard—jealous of the fact that he had been able to break through her walls…

… of the fact that he had earned her trust and love.

Jacob shook his head. He knew that the commander was a better man than he was. Shepard never let the fact that he had saved the galaxy twice get to his head. Despite everything he had experienced Shepard had remained an all-around good guy. Shepard had taken the time to know all of his crewmates and form lasting friendships.

Shepard had taken the time to know Miranda better than he did.

He remembered how… touchy… he had become when Shepard asked about Miranda. He had no right to snap at a superior officer; no right to snap at someone he considered a friend. But Shepard had to understand that his former relationship with the executive officer was still a sore subject for him.

Jacob sighed. Shepard was right. He really should stop being this depressing. Getting up from his bunk, he decided to get some chow. He figured maybe Gardner had something good.

* * *

The crew deck was empty. Well, _mostly_ empty.

"John, not here. Somebody – could – mmph" Miranda struggled to get the words out until Shepard covered her mouth with his, pushing her back against the wall. She moaned against his lips when he felt his hands roaming her. She closed her eyes as she gave into the pleasurable sensations.

Miranda was surprised when Shepard had suddenly pushed her against a wall and kissed her. The commander usually exhibited more control—control that he was currently lacking. Both of them weren't really fans of PDA—they preferred the privacy of the bedroom. For all her brilliance, she couldn't figure out why Shepard was kissing her like there was no tomorrow against a wall, nor could she figure out why she was kissing him back with equal fervor.

At that moment, Miranda Lawson couldn't care less.

* * *

Jacob had just exited the quarters, hoping to get some decent chow. Before he could round the elevator, he heard the faint sounds or moaning. Curious, he went to investigate, making sure to keep his footsteps light.

Then he saw _them. _

Shepard had Miranda pinned to the wall near her quarters, kissing passionately. They gave no indication that they had heard him; they kept kissing like there was no tomorrow. He noted, albeit painfully, the look of happiness and contentment on Miranda's face as they kept their passionate lip lock going. Jacob closed his eyes, trying to block out the image.

Losing his appetite, Jacob made his way to the elevator. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here. He needed somewhere to think.

* * *

"Where did _that _come from?" Miranda asked, panting slightly. Shepard shook his head.

"I don't know Miri. It seems I just couldn't help myself around you." Shepard said, still a little dazed from their kiss. Miranda laughed.

"Well, that's certainly good to know, _commander. _" Miranda said teasingly. "Unfortunately, I still have some work to do. Meet you in _our _quarters later?"

"Looking forward to it, Miss Lawson." Giving her one last kiss, Shepard turned to leave. Miranda watched his retreating form, smiling fondly at the thought of him.

Even though the idea of Shepard and her as an item was still fairly new, she had concluded that this relationship, out of all the relationships she had ever been in, was the most satisfying and rewarding. They may not have gone on actual dates or the so-called "traditional courting methods" (which were so passé, Miranda thought), the emotional and physical aspects of their relationship more than make up for it.

While the physical aspect of their relationship was already more than fantastic (a fact that Miranda definitely approves of), the emotional aspect, as hard as it was to believe, was even more so. Despite having known each other for only a few months, a sort of connection between them was formed. She recognized this early on, and tried to nip it in the bud by saying that she wasn't looking for a friend. But he was stubborn, and he kept on coming to her. Eventually, he broke through her defenses, allowing him to see the person that she had hidden from the rest of the galaxy.

She didn't know what exactly it was about the commander that compelled her to open up to him, but whatever it was, she couldn't find any reason to complain. The commander had taught her how to love again. She never thought she would feel that way for a person, not since…

Miranda sighed. Her relationship with Jacob was something of a well-healed wound for her. They had initially started out as partners, but had become slightly more than that after their first mission together. She knew that there was no real chance for a real relationship with him, so she had nipped it in the bud. She sometimes regretted how she had rejected him so harshly on the Arcturian Jade, even if she knew that it was the right thing to do. She had feelings for him, sure, but she now knew she didn't feel the same way for him like the way she felt for Shepard.

She had moved on. She just hoped that Jacob had moved on as well.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was working on her console on the Normandy's engine room, typing feverishly. With Engineers Donnelly and Daniels away for shore leave, she was afforded some relative peace and quiet. She liked the quiet; she had gotten used to how quiet the Normandy's engines were. Back in the Migrant Fleet, the quiet meant something was horribly wrong. On the Normandy however, the quiet meant everything was working perfectly.

For Tali'Zorah, the quiet allowed her to think about her situation. She knew she should leave the Normandy. After all, the mission against the collectors was already complete. The Migrant Fleet needed her—the Quarians were clamoring for her appointment as a member of the admiralty. But she knew the Reapers were still coming. Since the Normandy would be leading the fight against the Reapers, she needed to stay. She still had something to do here. Shepard still needed her…

_Shepard. _She had begun to develop feelings for Shepard when they were still serving aboard the original Normandy. Truth be told, she had felt an attraction towards the Spectre when he first rescued her. Shepard treated her with the utmost respect, never treating her as if she was a second-class citizen like the other races did. Over the course of their pursuit of Saren Arterius and Sovereign, she had begun to develop strong feelings for him. She knew the commander had feelings for her, but it was more platonic than romantic. He didn't feel as strongly for her as…

Shepard had someone now. Miranda Lawson, the ex-Cerberus operative and Executive Officer of the Normandy. Tali had disliked her when she first met her—the ex-Cerberus operative had wanted to take Veetor for an interrogation instead of treating him for the trauma he had endured. From that first meeting, she had concluded that Miranda Lawson was nothing more than a Cerberus lapdog who believed that the end justified the means.

She was wrong.

She had noticed that the ex-Cerberus operative begun to change over the course of their mission against the collectors. Miranda Lawson had gone from being the aloof and professional agent of the Illusive Man to someone who was fiercely loyal to the team and the commander. This loyalty was proven when Miranda resigned from Cerberus and objected to the Illusive Man's plans to acquire the base. It was even she who handed Shepard the explosive device that would destroy the base.

Miranda had even struck up a sort of a friendly working relationship with her.

Tali'Zorah couldn't really begrudge Shepard's choice in women. She knew Miranda Lawson had his back; she knew that the executive officer wouldn't let anything happen to him. She had seen the look in Miranda's eyes whenever she talked about Shepard; she saw nothing but love and admiration for the commander in her eyes.

Tali'Zorah knew that she had no chance for the commander's love, which was exactly the reason why she never acted on her feelings for him. With the way Shepard looked at his XO…

She looked up when she head the doors on the other side of the engine room opened, admitting Jacob. The former alliance marine looked lost in thought; he didn't even seem to notice her when he made his way to the drive core room.

Tali regretted the way she brushed off Jacob when she first came aboard the Normandy. Jacob tried to give her a friendly welcome when she first came aboard the Normandy SR-2. She had initially thought that Jacob was like the rest of Cerberus—ruthless and calculating. She quickly discovered that she was wrong with her initial assessment.

She decided to go investigate.

* * *

Jacob Taylor stood in front of the console, looking up at the drive core. He closed his eyes as he listened to the core's humming. He tried to banish the images from his mind, but it was no use. He could remember vividly how Shepard had _her _pinned to the wall, kissing…

"Is something the matter, Mr. Taylor?" Jacob turned around saw the Quarian engineer.

"Oh, Tali'Zorah. I didn't know you were here." The Quarian walked towards him. She stopped when he was right beside him.

"Please, Mr. Taylor. Call me Tali." The Quarian replied. Jacob smiled slightly. He could use someone to talk to right now. Tali and he had begun to form a tentative friendship ever since they had severed ties with Cerberus.

"Alright, Tali. Call me Jacob then." They stood in companionable silence for a while, both of them looking up at the drive core. It was Tali who broke the silence.

"When you first came in, I noticed that you looked… troubled. Do you want to talk about it?" Tali'Zorah replied, her voice modulator expressing her sympathy. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"I saw the XO and the commander… together." It took the Quarian a few moments before she understood what he meant. Jacob knew of Tali'Zorah's attraction to the commander. He had noticed how she looked at him when the commander wasn't looking, or how she answered him whenever he had a question.

* * *

"Oh." That was the only thing the Quarian could say. Tali didn't know what to feel about Jacob's "confession." She could just imagine how… painful it was for Jacob to have seen the two. Tali had always suspected that the two ex-Cerberus operatives had some sort of history, but she didn't realize that Jacob still felt this strongly for the XO.

* * *

"I thought I was long over _her_," Jacob began, not looking at Tali. "seems I was wrong." He turned to look at her.

"Do you think I should make a play for her? Try to win her back?"

"No." Tali said resolutely, shaking her head. Jacob was surprised. He would've thought Tali would at least agree with him, given her attraction to the commander.

"No?"

"No, Jacob. They're already… very happy… with each other. " It was difficult for Tali to admit this. As much as she wanted to be in Miranda's place, she knew she couldn't. Tali'Zorah loved the commander too much to cause him pain by coming between him and the woman he loved. Jacob sighed.

"I… guess your right." They stayed silent for a while, Jacob considering Tali's words. She was right. He couldn't do that to Shepard… couldn't do that to _her. _She had already moved on. He knew he should so the same.

He was surprised by Tali's next words.

"Talk to her."

"Hm?"

"Talk to her, Jacob. For… closure." Jacob seemed to ponder her words for a moment before nodding.

"I'll do that, Tali. Some… closure would be nice, I guess. Thank you."

"Anytime, Jacob."

* * *

Miranda Lawson was working in her quarters on the crew deck when the doors suddenly opened. Looking up from her console, she was slightly surprised to see that it was Jacob.

"Ah, Jacob. Is there anything I can do for you?" Miranda asked him, a small smile on her face. A look of hesitance crossed his face for a moment.

"Miranda, there's something I need to tell you." S_ounds serious, _Miranda thought.

"I… saw you and the commander… out on the hallway." Her eyes widened. _How did he-_

"Before you say anything," Jacob began, seemingly oblivious to the shock and confusion plainly written across of Miranda's face. "I… need to get some things off my chest."

"When you came to me on the Arcturian Jade, I was surprised and happy. Surprised because I didn't expect you to come see me. Happy because… well, I thought I was finally going to have a chance with you." Miranda was filled with regret when the memories of that night came back to her. Jacob continued.

"I… cared for you Miranda. But I know that you've moved on. I… I just wanted some closure." Jacob closed his eyes. Miranda didn't doubt what he said. She knew he had feelings for her, maybe even loved her. She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Miranda, I just want know… did you ever have feelings for me?" Miranda wasn't surprised by the question, but she still had trouble answering it. She knew she shouldn't lie to Jacob; it wouldn't be fair to both of them. Miranda stood up from her console and faced him.

"Yes… Jacob, I did. But I knew… that it wouldn't work out between us. I'm… sorry." Miranda replied slowly, carefully choosing her words. "You're a good man, Jacob. I'm sure you'll find someone…"

"I did. But she has someone else now." Miranda winced at that. To her surprise, Jacob smiled.

"That's all I needed to know." Jacob paused. "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. " Miranda did. She hadn't confessed her feelings for him. Her little "declaration" before they passed the Omega-4 relay didn't count. She didn't answer him.

"I'll take that as a no. You really should. You never know when you'll get another chance, with the Reapers and now Cerberus gunning for us." Jacob said pointedly. Miranda stayed silent, unable to look him in the eye. She was surprised when Jacob drew her in a friendly embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away.

"Tell the commander that if he ever hurts you… aw, hell, I don't think I stand a chance against him." Both of them laughed in spite of themselves. Jacob turned to leave, but not without parting words.

"Good luck, Miranda."

* * *

Commander John Shepard was on his terminal, reviewing the progress reports for the Normandy's repairs. He was so engrossed in reading the reports that he didn't notice Miranda Lawson enter the captain's quarters. He was surprised when she turned his chair around, straddled him, and gave him a bruising kiss. They kept kissing until they had to come up for air. Panting heavily, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Not that I'm complaining but… where did _that_ come from?" It was now Shepard's turn to ask that question. Miranda laughed breathlessly, trying to control her breathing.

"Well, I had a talk with… someone. And it made me realize a few things."

"What things?"

"Like the fact that I love you." Before he could reply, Miranda had already crushed her lips to his. Shepard couldn't believe that she would just confess out of the blue… not that he was complaining.

"What brought this on?" Shepard asked as soon as they had come up for air. "Oh, and, I love you too." He grinned before kissing her again.

"How am I supposed to answer you if you keep – kissing – me – like –that?" Miranda said in-between kisses. Shepard growled against her lips.

"I changed my mind."

* * *

Shepard and Miranda were resting on the bed, luxuriating in the afterglow. After laying in comfortable silence for a while, Miranda began to tell him about her conversation with Jacob, how he had convinced her to tell him of her feelings. Shepard tightened his hold on her. He knew of her history with the other ex-Cerberus operative. He remembered how Jacob snapped at him when he asked him about Miranda. He never would have imagined that that the ex-Alliance marine would help his... their relationship.

_I guess I need to thank him. _Shepard said, gazing at the ceiling.

"You're not jealous of Jacob, are you?" Miranda asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Why would I… wait. Maybe I am." Shepard said, feigning seriousness. Miranda tightened her hold on him.

"What do I have to-" She stopped when Shepard suddenly laughed. Miranda, realizing it was a joke, huffed and turned away from him. Suppressing a chuckle, Shepard nuzzled her hair. He grinned against her hair when he felt her shiver.

"Damn it. That's foul play, John." Even if he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. Shepard knew she liked it when he nuzzled her hair. Miranda turned towards him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"So… you're telling me that you won't be jealous if I kissed Jacob like _this._" She gave him a bruising kiss for emphasis. When they broke apart, she noticed the feral look in his eyes.

"You better not kiss Jacob like _that_. Or anyone else for that matter. _Or else_…" There was a hint of possessiveness in Shepard's voice. Miranda laughed throatily.

"Or else what, _commander_? Is that a threat?" Miranda clearly enjoyed pushing Shepard's buttons. She felt herself getting aroused at the possessiveness in his voice.

"You're damn right it is, Miri. I think you should be punished for misbehaving."

"Oh, but I thought you liked it when I _misbehaved_?" Miranda asked seductively. Shepard's brain stopped functioning after that. Growling, he rolled them over, making her squeak.

They didn't leave the room for a while.

**Notes: **I'm working on something to commemorate April Fool's. I don't think it will be released on April Fool's though.

As always, don't forget to leave a review! And keep those ideas coming!


	10. Trickery

**Author's Note: **Here's the April Fools' special. I know it's a little early, but what the hell. XD Hope you won't be too disappointed. :P

Oh and, thanks to those who continually read and review. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, Yeoman Chambers, Garrus Vakarian and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Trickery**

Commander Shepard sighed.

It was just another day for Commander John Shepard, hero of the Battle of the Citadel and the twice-savior of the galaxy.

While it was… exciting for the most part, saving the galaxy from a race of sentient starships got boring after a while. He wracked his brains, trying to think of something liven up the day.

Looking at the date, a thought suddenly struck him. Shepard smiled to himself. He knew he was definitely going to hell for this but…

… this one was **definitely** for the record books.

Nobody would see **THIS** coming.

* * *

Miranda just had the best sleep she has had in a long time. Stretching languidly, she remembered the feel of Shepard's hands on her body when he massaged every inch of her, kneading the tension out of her body. His hands on her body had never felt _so _good.

Miranda Lawson had been stressed out for the past few days. She was in charge of the Normandy's overall repair operations. Given her status as Shepard's second-in-command and proxy, she had to oversee every aspect of the repair operations, and that involved giving orders and making regular rounds. She was so exhausted after each day that she often did not have the energy to do anything else when her work was done.

The commander must have noticed because he had offered to take over for her, expressing concern that she was working too hard. Miranda refused, arguing that since she was the executive officer, she had to see it through. Shepard acquiesced at her insistence, with the condition that she take better care of herself.

She was surprised when, after yet another exhausting day of managing the work crews, Shepard offered to give her a massage. Until last night, she didn't know that he was very, _very_ talented with his hands.

_That wasn't all his hands were good for, _Miranda thought lasciviously.

She remembered, with satisfaction, how they had spent the rest of night "burning calories in a productive way." The combination of the massage and the afterglow of their rounds of lovemaking had produced a calming effect on her. She felt so relaxed at the release of tension that she fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow.

With her eyes still closed, she groped around the bed, hoping to touch Shepard. She felt nothing but air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. Panic was slowly setting in. She made three very important observations.

One, there was no sign of John Shepard, commander of the Normandy and the love of her life. Two, she was wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday, when she distinctly remembers falling asleep naked. Three-

"Why the hell am I in my room?" Miranda asked no one in particular. She remembered falling asleep in _their _quarters, not her quarters on the crew deck.

She distinctly remembers falling asleep, naked, on top of him. Where was he…? Why was she dressed…? Why was she in her room…?

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Miranda thundered.

She needed to get to the bottom of this. Fixing her uniform as beast as she could, she walked purposefully out of her quarters. She needed to find Shepard.

Only he knew just what the heck was going on.

* * *

She found him in his quarters, typing away at his console. He gave no indication that he heard her when she entered the room.

"Commander, may I have a word with you?" Miranda asked, gritting her teeth. Shepard turned around to face her, a conciliatory smile on his face.

"Sure, Miranda. What's up?" _Miranda? _Her eyebrow twitched. He hadn't called her that since they had returned from the Omega-4 relay. Miranda's confusion grew.

"Why did I wake up in my room?" _Why did I wake up dressed? Where the bloody hell were you?!_

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't you wake up in your room?" She felt her eyebrow twitch again. The _bastard _was toying with her! She, Miranda Lawson, ought to teach him a lesson. A very _painful _lesson.

"Damn it, John! Stop toying with me! Just answer the bloody question!" Shepard was unfazed by her outburst.

_The bastard still had that infuriatingly clueless smile on his face, _she thought, not in the least bit amused.

"Miranda, I'm not toying with you. And I don't know what you're talking about." Miranda, in her frustration, straddled and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. She noted with satisfaction when Shepard involuntarily closed his eyes as she deepened the kiss. She was surprised at what happened next.

Shepard gently pushed her off him. Miranda, for a lack of a better term, was bewildered.

"Miranda, you're a very, _very_, beautiful woman. While I did appreciate the kiss…

… you're not my type." Miranda was thunderstruck. Did Shepard really say that? _What the-_

"I'm your girlfriend, you bastard!" Miranda Lawson slapped him. Hard. She couldn't believe it. John Shepard, skipper of the Normandy, twice-savior of the galaxy, the love of her _damn_ life, had completely forgotten about their relationship.

Unbelievable. Simply un-freaking-believable. _How the bloody hell do you forget a relationship overnight? _She raged.

Furiously, she walked out of his quarters, her heels clicking with every step. She had to get to the bottom of this. She just had to. Or else she would go crazy.

What the bloody hell was going on?

Today was quickly going from bad to worse.

* * *

Her quest for answers raised more questions than answers.

Miranda watched his every move, trying to be unobtrusive. She watched him as he gave orders to the crew. She watched him as he chatted with Joker. She watched him as he joked with the rest of the team at the mess hall. Everything appeared to be normal. Nothing seemed out of place.

Except for the distressing fact that he, Commander John Shepard, seemed to have forgotten that, she, Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, was the _bloody_ love of his life.

What was the bloody galaxy coming to?

She felt her eyes stinging. _No, you will not cry, damn it! _A single tear fell from her cheek. Wiping it away angrily, she went back to her quarters at the crew deck.

"EDI, tell Mr. Vakarian and Yeoman Chambers to come see me here at the office as soon as they are able to. Tell them I need to speak with them about… something important."

"Understood, Miss Lawson."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian was surprised when Miranda had requested for his presence. While he was a friend of the XO (mainly due to Shepard's influence), they weren't _that _close yet. Walking towards her office on the crew deck, he caught sight of Yeoman Chambers walking in the same direction. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He shook his head and shrugged. They entered the office together.

It was time to find out what Miranda Lawson wanted.

* * *

Miranda looked up from her console when she saw the turian and the yeoman arrive. Good. Maybe they can help her with this… problem of hers. She had asked for Garrus's presence because not only did she now consider the turian a friend, he was also one of Shepard's best friends. As for the yeoman, aside from being a psychologist, she had also given them _excellent_ advice regarding their relationship. She mentally sighed.

* * *

Garrus was surprised when the executive officer greeted them with slightly bloodshot eyes. It seems she had been crying before they got here. He figured it must have something to do with Shepard. He resisted the urge to groan.

_Did they have a… a disagreement? I hope she doesn't expect me to give her relationship advice, _Garrus mentally shuddered. It was bad enough that he kept on messing up human metaphors. But giving relationship advice? He simply can't imagine himself giving advice on _human _relationships. He didn't even have a so-called relationship! Garrus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought.

"Thank you for coming here, Mr. Vakarian, Kelly," Miranda began, interrupting Garrus's thoughts. She went straight to the point. "There seems to be a problem with the commander."

"What kind of problem?" Yeoman Chambers had beaten Garrus to it.

"It seems he… has forgotten… about… our relationship." Miranda said slowly, her voice getting softer after every word. Garrus's eyes widened. _What? _

"What? How is that possible?" Garrus asked, noting that the XO was trying to keep herself from crying. She was successful—for the most part.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know!" Miranda said, frustrated. "I had suspected something was wrong when I woke up in _my _quarters. I knew I fell asleep in-" Miranda suddenly stopped, a hint of pink on her cheeks. Garrus decided not to ask. He didn't really want to know what his two friends do during their free time. Kelly must have thought the same thing because she stayed silent. Miranda cleared her throat.

"Do you have any idea what might be wrong with him?" Miranda asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I don't have any clue." Kelly said, moving closer to the other woman. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's temporary. He'll be fine." She embraced the other woman, attempting to console her. Miranda accepted the hug gratefully.

* * *

Shepard was in the crew deck when he heard people talking in Miranda's quarters. Not really wanting to eavesdrop, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He heard Garrus, Kelly and Miranda talking about him. He could hear how distraught Miranda sounded…

* * *

The three occupants in the room were surprised when the subject of their conversation, Commander John Shepard, appeared before them.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Shepard called out as he entered the room. He couldn't take hearing Miranda sound so distraught anymore.

Everybody turned around to look at him, shock written on their faces. "Sorry? You're SORRY?" Kelly gasped. "What the hell?" This was one of the few times that the yeoman had lost her composure and cursed. Nobody seemed to have noticed though.

Shepard smiled weakly. He knew what was coming. "Uh, April fools'?" _I hope she doesn't maim me. _

Nobody looked amused, least of all Miranda, who had moved so quickly that, before he could register what was happening, she had already slapped him, even harder than the slap she gave him in the captain's quarters.

"God damn it, John! You had me so worried!" Miranda screamed. Ignoring the stinging pain on his cheek, Shepard embraced Miranda tightly. She tried to struggle against his embrace, but she finally melted into it after a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Miri. I just… I just thought it would be funny!" Miranda still looked angry, but it had lessened somewhat. Shepard's chances of getting through this unscathed was definitely improving.

* * *

Garrus couldn't believe it. Shepard had played a trick on his executive officer for some… human holiday. Garrus knew a little about April Fools', but he still couldn't understand the point behind it. He still couldn't understand humans in general. He shook his head.

"Still, I have to admit," Garrus paused thoughtfully. "For a trick for a human holiday, that was pretty impressive, Shepard." Miranda pulled away from Shepard and looked at Garrus with disbelieving eyes. Noticing the way she looked at him, Garrus raised his hands in surrender.

"You know it was, Miranda." Garrus said, shaking his head. "Give him a break. He called it off when he knew it had gone wrong!"

* * *

Miranda still couldn't believe it. John Shepard had played a trick on her! On her, of all people! She couldn't believe how he had managed to fool her so completely. She couldn't believe that she, Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus operative and Executive Officer of the Normandy, had fallen for his tricks.

She turned to look at Shepard. He had a look of pleading on his face,

"I'm really sorry, Miri." Shepard began, taking hold of her hands. "I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I just thought… I just thought an April fools' joke might be fun…"

* * *

Garrus told Kelly with his eyes that they needed to leave. He figured that the lovebirds needed their privacy. Before they left the XO's quarters, he had some parting words for the couple.

"Miranda, please don't hurt him _too much. _We still need him in one piece." Garrus grinned. He chuckled when he evaded the chair she threw at him with her biotics.

* * *

Finally left alone, the two lovers stood in front of each other. Shepard had taken hold of her hands again after she "attacked" Garrus.

"I really am sorry, Miri. I didn't mean-"

"I know, John." Shepard wrapped his hands around her. Miranda melted into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence. Miranda broke the silence. "However, before I _completely _forgive you, I need you to answer one question."

"Uhh… alright." Shepard didn't know if the question would put his physical well-being in danger. Miranda pulled away from him, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"How did I end up on my quarters fully dressed anyway?"

"Well, Miri… I… carried you down here. Had to make sure no one was in the crew deck though."

"But that doesn't explain how I woke up fully-clothed, John." Shepard gulped.

"I… dressed you myself. You sleep like a rock, Miri." Miranda laughed as she smacked his chest. Resting her head on his chest, she was comforted by the beating of his heart. She was glad that what had happened today was simply an April Fools' joke by Shepard. If Shepard actually _did forget_ their relationship…

She was pulled back to reality when John broke their embrace. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling away from her. Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think you're going, _commander_?"

"Uh, Miri, there's still a lot of-" Shepard was cut off when Miranda used her biotics to throw him on the bed. Miranda pounced on him as soon as he had landed on the bed. Shepard could see the feral look in her eyes. Shepard swallowed, his eyes wide. He was surprised at Miranda's… display of aggressiveness.

"Now, _commander_," Miranda said throatily, straddling him. "You've been a very, _very_, naughty boy. I think you need to be punished." She licked her lips. She grinded her lower body against his, making him groan.

Miranda then proceeded to "punish" him. Several times, in fact.

* * *

Garrus was surprised when he saw Commander Shepard with a slight limp. He had seen the XO earlier, who gave him a wide, happy grin as she went about doing her rounds. Walking towards the commander, he clapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Shepard. You all right?"

"Yeah. Just had a rough night." Garrus had an idea as to what had happened to commander. He decided to have some fun.

"I bet you did." Garrus said with a straight face. Then he smirked. "Did it have something to do with the _lovely_ XO?" Shepard glared at him. Garrus laughed.

"Laugh it up, Garrus."

"Hm. She didn't hurt you too much, did she? I bet she-"

"Garrus-" There was a warning in Shepard's voice. Garrus tried to control his laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'll drop it, Shepard." Garrus paused, feigning thought. "You know, I was almost sure she was going to kill you for that little stunt. I guess she _still _has a_ use_ for you." Garrus grinned.

_Damn turian. _

**Notes: **So there you have it. Don't forget to review! :P


	11. Inquiry

**Author's Note: **This might be the last chapter for a while. With one last exam coming up, I've decided to temporarily shelve the next chapter.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, legion and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Inquiry**

Commander John Shepard, Spectre and twice-savior of the galaxy, began to wake up when he felt Miranda shift slightly above him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was amused to see Miranda slightly drooling on his chest, her lips parted slightly. Wiping the drool from the corner of her lips, he began to draw circles on her back, his fingertips light on her skin. He felt her shift again, trying to get into a more comfortable position. She mewled at his ministrations, still soundly asleep. He smiled at the sound.

Despite the fact that they had already been in a serious relationship for the past few months, John Shepard still acted as if he was seeing Miranda Lawson for the very first time. He couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty and her spirit. Even though they first met in less-than-favorable circumstances, he knew now that the way she acted towards him when they first began to work together was just a façade; it wasn't her true self.

He had seen the real her, and he liked- no, _loved_ what he saw. Whenever he looked at Miranda, he saw someone he loved, who loved him in return. He saw someone who always had his back regardless of the circumstances. He saw someone who he could trust implicitly, who trusted him implicitly in return.

He saw someone he could settle down with when this was all over. Shepard's eyes widened. _Where did _that_ come from? _

After his conversation with grunt and his subsequent conversation with Miranda, the thought of settling down had been nagging at him lately. Before he met Miranda Lawson, the ideas of finding somewhere peaceful to live, living a life of peace with someone, never did cross the commander's mind; he had always thought that he would die fighting. As an Alliance N7 marine, they were sent on missions so dangerous that Shepard expected that he would either die or be critically injured every time. Because of this, the thought of settling down had seemed ridiculous at the time; his career was certainly not doing any favors to his life expectancy.

But all that changed when he met the stunning femme-fatale Miranda Lawson, his second-in-command.

The woman in question began to stir and rub the eyes from her sleep. When her eyes finally settled on his face, she smiled. She pushed herself up towards him and pressed her lips to his. Shepard saw the amusement in her eyes when she noticed the dazed look on his face.

"Morning, Miri. I take it you slept well?" Shepard asked cheekily as he brushed the hair off her face. Miranda's smile widened.

"Mhmm," She hummed , nodding. "You gave me quite the workout last night." There was a teasing lilt to her voice. She stretched languidly, attempting to get the kinks out of her body. Shepard laughed at the memory. After giving her _yet _another massage, Miranda felt compelled to reward him for his good deeds by giving him _quite _the workout. Shepard noted, with satisfaction, that Miranda was becoming quite adept at using her biotics… _inventively_.

"It was your idea in the first place, anyway." Shepard grinned. Miranda rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face.

"Maybe. But I didn't hear you complain last night." Miranda said with a teasing smile. The she grinned deviously. "In fact, I think it was quite the opposite… if the sounds you were making were any indication."

"Oh really?" Shepard challenged, taking the bait. Miranda smirked.

"Why, yes, _commander_." Miranda drawled teasingly. "Perhaps I can do something to… refresh… your memory." Before he could reply, Miranda had already engaged him in a passionate kiss, fully intent on proving her point. They broke apart after a moment, breathing heavily. Shepard grinned.

"It might take more than that to refresh my memory, Miss Lawson."

Miranda proceeded to "refresh" his memory several times.

* * *

Commander John Shepard began to make his usual rounds in the Normandy. After finally forcing himself out of bed (something made much more difficult by Miranda), he checked every deck to see if there were anything that needed to be attended to, may it be a damaged bulkhead or a crewman needing some time off . He was just coming out of the elevator on the crew deck when EDI contacted him.

"Commander, Legion would like to speak with you in the AI core." _Legion? What did it-_he _want? _Shepard always had trouble referring to Legion. Even though the Geth mobile platform had informed him about the lack of gender given their synthetic origins, Shepard still felt odd whenever he referred to Legion as "it." Shaking his head, he began to walk towards the AI core.

"Thank you, EDI."

Entering the clinic, he walked over to the end of the room. As soon as he reached the entrance to the AI core, the doors opened, revealing the sight of the Geth mobile platform known as Legion. Legion was staring at him impassively.

'Impassively' might not even be the correct term to describe it. Legion's primary optical sensor was simply… focused on Shepard.

_I can never figure out Geth facial expressions. Maybe it's because they don't have faces in the first place. _Shepard resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought.

"Shepard Commander, we would like to make an inquiry." Legion said as soon as Shepard was in hearing range.

_Huh. Straight to the point. Then again, Legion has always been straight to the point. _

"What is it, Legion?"

"Shepard Commander, the Geth wish to understand love." Shepard's jaw went slack. Did Legion just say what he thought he said?

Did an AI just ask him about love? _What the hell-_

"Why does the Geth want to learn about love?" Shepard asked slowly. He still couldn't believe that this conversation was happening. _An AI collective asking me about love? The galaxy sure is getting weirder by the minute. _

"The Geth has been exploring options to make co-existence with the quarian-creators possible." Legion, from Shepard's facial expression, had concluded that the commander had not made the connection between the inquiry and the reason.

"Love is an organic response, characterized by chemical imbalance in organic nervous systems. Like anger, we understand the theory behind it but do not experience it. However, unlike anger, love is a positive organic response." Legion paused. "From initial observations of organic relationships, we have concluded that the emotion you call love is a major factor in organic decision-making processes." A look of realization began to appear on Shepard's face. Legion continued.

"The quarian-creators hate us for holding their world of origin. We accept their hate. The Geth did not wish for hostilities. Unlike the heretics, the Geth does not wish to harm organics." Legion turned to look at Shepard, the flaps on his head raised.

"We told you that the Geth wish to learn. We wish to improve ourselves. Improvement comes from the acquisition of new knowledge. Understanding the emotion you call love will aid in the improvement of the Geth. We have concluded that a full understanding of the emotion you call love would assist the Geth in regaining the trust of the creators, making co-existence a possibility."

_Huh. That actually makes a bit of sense… in a weird kind of way. _

"I… understand where you're coming from, Legion. But I… don't think I'm the right person to ask." Shepard replied slowly, considering the mobile platform's words.

"We have observed you relationship with the female organic Lawson Miranda. Your behavior with the female organic matches the data that we have on the emotion you call love, though we do not fully understand it. We have judged Shepard Commander to be in the best position to answer our query." Shepard looked at Legion with disbelief.

_Oh God damn it. Just what is it about my relationship-? First Mordin, then Grunt, and now, Legion? I can't believe this! _Shepard mentally sighed. He took a deep breath.

_I can do this. I can do- Oh, to hell with it. _

"Alright, Legion. What does the Geth know about love?" Shepard figured he would have an easier time if knew what the Geth already knew about _it. _

"Love. Noun. An emotion characterized by chemical imbalance in organic nervous systems. Organics define this as a 'deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards another organic, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness'. We have judged this definition insufficient." Legion paused.

"We have consulted various extranet data sources and materials, even the bookmarks Moreau Jeff has on his terminal. "

"Wait. Are you telling me that the Geth has been looking at… porn?" Shepard asked incredulously, eyes wide. Legion nodded slightly.

"Yes. We do not understand how pornographic activity is confused with the emotion that organics call love. Can you explain?" Shepard resisted the urge to sigh.

_This is going to be long day.

* * *

_

Miranda Lawson was busy working on the terminal on Shepard's console. Since she didn't feel like going down to her office at the crew deck, she decided she would use Shepard's terminal instead. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she remembered how they… "settled" their earlier "dispute. " The memory brought a smile to her face.

A beeping from the console caught her attention. It was a message. Councilor Anderson had pulled some strings to get the Normandy into a dry-dock. Miranda mentally cheered. She needed to relay the good news to Shepard.

"EDI, where's the commander?"

"The commander is in the AI core, Miss Lawson. He is in a conversation with Legion." Miranda was confused. Why would Shepard talk to Legion? The Geth might have fought with them against the Collectors and Harbinger, but she was still wary of them. Even though she had begun to trust Legion a little, Miranda couldn't help but be suspicious of the Geth's motivations. Years of Cerberus training had taught her to be suspicious of anything and everything. She shook her head.

"I guess I'll go to the AI core then."

"Do you wish for me to inform the commander of your intent to see him?"

"No need, EDI. Thank you."

* * *

After spending a good five minutes explaining to Legion why porn is not a manifestation of love, Shepard was just about ready to give up. He never realized that trying to explain what love is to a machine would be _this _exhausting. But he wasn't about to give now. If successfully explaining love to the Geth collective meant that the Geth and the Quarians would finally agree to end hostilities, then he would try his best to explain it to Legion.

By George, he was going to do it.

Shepard had just realized that the fate of the entire peace process between the Geth and Quarians rested on his words. Legion really should be talking to Tali, not him. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"What is love to you then, Shepard Commander?" Legion's stared at Shepard, his gaze unblinking. Shepard wracked his brain for a proper response. How do you explain what love is to a machine if you yourself don't really know much about it?

_What is love to me?

* * *

_

Miranda Lawson made her way to the AI core by passing through the clinic. She idly noted that the Dr. Chakwas wasn't there. Just before she reached the doors of the AI core, she heard a conversation. There were two voices; one human, the other synthetic. And they were talking about… love? Miranda was confused. Why would they be talking about love? Synthetics don't have emotions anyway.

Miranda Lawson felt guilty eavesdropping, but she was intrigued. She couldn't help herself; her years as an operative had taught her to be listen to anything that might be a potential treasure trove of information.

* * *

"Well… Legion, love is… a bit… difficult to explain."

"Try, Shepard Commander. You have the perspective we lack. An organic perspective will assist us in better understanding the quarian-creators." Shepard shook his head.

"Okay. Let me put it this way." Shepard began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "love is… love is when you feel very strongly for someone. We don't just dismiss it as chemical imbalance." Shepard shook his head.

"Love is… well, it's what I feel for Miranda. I feel very…umm… strongly for her. " Shepard tried to use words the Geth would understand. "I know Miranda has my back. She knows I have hers as well. We trust each other implicitly."

"Your perception of love fits our understanding of organic camaraderie and friendship. Can you differentiate?" Legion asked.

"Love is a step above friendship, Legion." Shepard gesticulated. "Take my relationship with Miranda, for instance. What we have isn't simply friendship. It's more than that."

Shepard paused, looking for the right words. Then he continued. "For example, you won't see yourself settling down with just a friend. You won't even imagine having children with someone you consider to be _just_ a friend." Shepard paused. "I've imagined both with Miranda."

* * *

Miranda's hand covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what Shepard had just said. She remembered the conversation they had after he talked to Grunt. Shepard had asked her about her feelings regarding children, but he never gave any _tangible_ indication as to what he felt about the idea. She had always suspected that he felt the same, but… hearing the words from his mouth…

Miranda Lawson couldn't stop the lone tear of happiness that rolled down her cheek. The thought of settling down, of having a family with him, had been nagging at her lately. While she knew that they certainly couldn't settle down and start a family right now, with the Reapers and Cerberus still coming for them, but she knew that she wanted that kind of life someday.

Her heart lighter, she made her way back to _their _quarters. Anderson's message could wait. She needed to talk to this… perfect specimen of a man.

Miranda Lawson would have rolled her eyes at the quip if she didn't feel so _damn _happy at that moment.

* * *

"Do you understand, Legion?" Shepard asked, exhausted at the… ordeal. He still couldn't get past the fact that Legion, the sole Geth mobile platform outside of the Perseus Veil had just asked him about love. Legion looked at him, flaps raised.

"We are still building consensus. However, the Geth wish to express gratitude for your assistance in the matter. We will ask for your presence again should we require clarification." Shepard mentally groaned. _This better be the last time._ _I sure don't want to do this again! _

"You're… welcome, Legion." Shepard then turned to leave, still slightly… traumatized… at the conversation that had just taken place. As soon as he was out on the crew deck, EDI contacted him.

"Commander, Miss Lawson would like to speak with you in your quarters." Shepard was confused.

"Did she tell you why? Is something wrong?" He had automatically concluded that something was wrong with Miranda.

"Miss Lawson did not inform me of the reason behind her request, commander."

"Tell her I'm on my way." _What's wrong, Miri?

* * *

_

Miranda Lawson looked up from Shepard's terminal when she heard the doors open. Turning around, she quickly moved to press a desperate kiss to his lips before he had any chance to speak. They kept kissing for a few minutes before they reluctantly came up for air. They rested their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breath.

"EDI told me you wanted to see me. Is there something wrong?" Shepard asked, lifting her chin. Miranda looked at him with shining eyes.

"No, John. Nothing's wrong." She smiled at him before he pressed another kiss to his lips. They broke the kiss after a minute.

"Miri, if you keep kissing me like that, I won't be held responsible for any of my actions." Shepard teased. Miranda laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

"Oh, I certainly wouldn't mind that, _commander_." Miranda replied throatily before she sobered up slightly. She looked up at him. "There is something I need to speak with you about."

"What is it?"

"I… I heard your conversation with Legion." Miranda looked down. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped. I'm sorry."

* * *

Shepard looked at her in surprise. She had heard his conversation with Legion? He mentally shook his head. It didn't matter. He meant every word he said.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled.

"Don't be." Shepard said, brushing the hair out of her face. He could see the mixture of relief and happiness in her cerulean eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Miranda asked the question so softly that Shepard wasn't sure that he heard her correctly.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean everything you said?" Miranda repeated, a bit more forcefully this time. Shepard bent down to kiss her.

"Every word."

* * *

They were on the bed, resting. Miranda's head was on Shepard's chest while he stroked her hair. Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence, taking the opportunity to imagine a future with each other. It was Miranda who broke the silence.

"How many kids do you want?" Miranda asked with a small smile on her face. Shepard was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected her to ask him _that _question. He kissed her on the crown of her head before answering.

"Two, probably. A boy and a girl." Shepard paused. "How about you?"

"Eight." Shepard almost choked. Miranda lifted her head to look at him, a grin on her face.

"Eight? Miri, are you trying to kill me?" Miranda laughed heartily at the look of incredulity on Shepard's face. Realizing that she was only kidding, he rolled them over before nipping her collarbone. Miranda moaned throatily.

"Be careful what you wish for, Miri. You might just get it." To prove his point, he began sucking lightly on her neck, eliciting a squeak from her.

"No – need – John," Miranda struggled to get out, the pleasurable sensations shutting down her higher cognitive functions one by one. "Because I think I- ohh- I'm _– _already – getting – _it_." She practically growled the last word.

Neither of them would be fit to talk about children for a while.

**Note: **This should give you an idea as to what some of the future chapters will be dealing with.

Don't forget to review! And keep those ideas coming!


	12. Bonds

**Author's Note: **Damn it. I'm supposed to be studying. And yet, here I am, writing another chapter. This **really **will be the last chapter for a while… even if I'm writing bits and pieces of chapter 13 while reading. _

As always, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Oriana, Commander Shepard and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Bonds**

Miranda Lawson was lying on the bed, reading progress reports from a datapad. Beside her, Commander John Shepard was soundly asleep, lightly snoring. Miranda smiled at the sight; It was usually the commander who woke up before her. However, because of their… intense "workout session," the commander was still out like a light this late in the morning. Their "activities" had clearly taken a lot out of him. Her smile turned into a proud smirk when she recalled the memory.

_It seems I have _finally _beaten the commander at something. Hah!, _Miranda thought salaciously with a pleased smile.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the console at the captain's desk beeped, indicating the receipt of a new message. Curious, she slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the console, picking up her discarded clothes along the way. Slipping on the shirt and pants she had worn last night, she noticed that the message was addressed to her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she noted the sender of the message.

Miranda, the usually reserved ex-Cerberus operative, had to resist the urge to jump for joy. She was ecstatic, for a lack of a better term.

Miranda had just received a message from her sister Oriana, asking her to come see her on Elysium. Miranda, who dearly loved her sister and almost never got the chance to enjoy her company, was excited at the prospect of spending some time with her. She was even more elated when Oriana had asked that she bring Commander Shepard with her. Miranda wanted to introduce the commander to the only real family she had ever had. She knew her little sister didn't really know much about Shepard, save for what the news reports said about him. It would mean a lot to her if her sister approved of him.

_Plus, I want to show off _my _man. _A hint of possessiveness was present in her thought.

She almost jumped in surprise when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a pair of lips kissing her neck. Instead of berating him for managing _yet _again to catch her off-guard, she turned around, placed a hand on the back of his head and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss. She moaned in delight when Shepard responded with enthusiasm to the kiss. The broke the kiss after a few minutes gasping for air.

"Looks like somebody's in a good mood today." Shepard teased, brushing some stray locks away from her face. "You usually get angry at me when I catch you by surprise." Miranda rolled her eyes, but she couldn't suppress the smile etched on her face.

"I got a message from Oriana today." Miranda replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She failed. "She wants to me to come see her in Elysium in a few days." Then she grinned deviously. "And… she told me to bring you along." Shepard laughed.

"Oh, of course. Who else are you going to bring along with you?" Shepard asked cheekily. Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I think you should be taught a lesson for that smart mouth of yours." Miranda began, feigning seriousness. "That mouth of yours has certainly been causing… trouble. However," She smiled seductively. "I prefer that you use your mouth in much – more – productive – ways." She punctuated the last four words with a kiss. She could clearly see that the commander was struggling to maintain at least a modicum of control.

"Well, _commander_? Do I have to teach you a _lesson_, or," Miranda brought her lips to his ear. "will you promise to … _cooperate_?" She blew softly into his ear for good measure. She got her desired effect when Shepard began to kiss her hungrily before carrying her back to the bed. She smiled into the kiss. She knew just _how_ to drive Shepard crazy with desire.

_Looks like I haven't lost my touch_, that was the last thought that crossed Miranda's mind before their passions overwhelmed them.

* * *

Little did Miranda know that Oriana's "sudden" invitation was actually Shepard's doing.

Shepard was well aware of how Miranda loved her sister; he had seen that love first-hand on Ilium. The fact that Miranda was willing to make Oriana unaware that she had a sister at the cost of her own happiness had left a deep impression on Shepard. It was that very act of personal self-sacrifice, even before they had a relationship, which cemented his belief that Miranda Lawson was capable of loving another without reservation, contrary to how cold or unfeeling she may appear to people.

Pulling some strings, Shepard was able to get Oriana's new address and sent a message to her, asking if she wanted to spend some time with her. He was pleasantly surprised when he immediately got a reply from her, saying that she was very interested. They had spent the past few days going over the plan, especially the aspect of security; Shepard knew all too well that Miranda and Oriana's father was still looking for her—the last thing he wanted was to endanger the life of the sister that Miranda loved so much.

Shepard and Oriana both agreed that Elysium was the perfect choice for the meeting—not only was there an increased Alliance presence after the Skyllian Blitz, it was far away enough from Oriana's present address. The N7 marines that served as Oriana's covert security detail had agreed with the choice as well—they would secure the area of any possible threats to Oriana's security and would give Shepard the all clear once they deem that the location was safe enough.

The "meeting" had taken a fair bit of planning, but it was well worth it. Nothing mattered more to Shepard than the happiness of the woman he loves.

* * *

At last, the day of the meeting came.

Shepard and Miranda were in _their _quarters, trying on a set of casual clothes. Shepard had on a plain black button-down and pants, while Miranda wore jeans and a jacket over a blue top that Shepard had never seen her use before.

Even after a hundred or so years, human casual attire had remained largely unchanged.

While neither of them expected trouble, years of training had taught them the value of being prepared. Both carried shield generators and their trusty side arms—Shepard with his Carnifex and Miranda with her Predator. He once tried to convince her to switch to the M-6, but Miranda refused, saying she preferred accuracy and rate of fire to pure stopping power.

They had decided to forgo Shepard's N7 armor and Miranda's skintight uniform, agreeing that they would only draw unwanted attention if they wore those.

"Unwanted male attention, more like." Shepard said, rolling his eyes. "The men should keep their eyes to themselves if they know what's good for them." Miranda laughed at his remark and nudged him playfully on the ribs.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Miranda turned to look at Shepard. Swaying her hips a little, she lifts her eyebrows, silently asking him about her appearance. She saw him run an appreciative glance over her outfit before looking back up at her, a smile on his face.

"I approve." Shepard said teasingly, chuckling. Miranda laughed.

"I'm glad you approve." Miranda said as she came closer to him, eyes dancing with amusement. "If you didn't, I have... ways … of _convincing_ you otherwise." She punctuated her statement with a kiss. Shepard groaned. He tried very hard not to give in to the urge to _further _delay their departure from the Normandy.

He was successful… for the most part anyway. "My turn?" Shepard asked, feeling compelled to change the subject quickly. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as Miranda assessed his appearance.

"You look very dapper, John." Miranda said with a smile. Shepard gave her an appreciative kiss. She would have deepened the kiss if Joker hadn't chosen that moment to interrupt them.

"Commander, Miranda, we're on our final approach to Elysium. ETA in ten minutes." Joker paused. "I hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything." There was amusement in his voice. Miranda resisted the urge to throw something at the voice receptacle. Just as she was about to give the pilot a piece of her mind, Shepard had beaten her to it.

"Thanks for the heads-up Joker. We're on our way." Shepard said, keeping his voice neutral. Miranda could detect a hint of frustration, however. "And no, you didn't interrupt anything."

"I bet. So you're saying you weren't just-"

"Joker!"

"No need to get all flustered commander. With a woman like Miranda-" Miranda's eyebrow twitched as soon as she heard her name.

"I dare you to complete that sentence, Mr. Moreau." Miranda said testily, her voice deadly. Silence.

"Uhh… I think I'd like to keep my body intact, thanks." Both Shepard and Miranda could hear his voice shaking. "Joker out." Shepard turned to look at Miranda, shaking his head.

"You know, I still wonder you manage to shut Joker up with one sentence. It usually takes me a lot more than that to shut him up."

"It's _all_ in the voice, John. " Miranda said, her voice tinged with amusement. "With the right tone of voice, you can get anyone to do _anything_ you want." Her voice gained a breathy quality as she whispered into Shepard's ear.

"Just like how I can get you to do _anything_ I want." Shepard growled at her. Laughing, Miranda appeased him with a kiss before dragging him out of _their _quarters.

* * *

Miranda could feel the excitement and nervousness building in the pit of her stomach.

They were on the shuttle, entering Elysium's atmosphere. The Kodiak continued to descend until they could see Elysium's skyline lined with massive skyscrapers. Miranda tightened her fists, the knuckles turning white. She tried to keep herself calm, taking cleansing breaths. It didn't work. If anything, it made her even more nervous.

_I should be happy, damn it! Why am I so nervous? _She shook her head.

_What if father tracked her down here? What if Oriana doesn't like Shepard? What if-_

The stream of panicked thoughts ceased when Miranda felt Shepard take one of her hands in his. He squeezed her hand encouragingly. Miranda looked up at him, giving him an appreciative smile.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Shepard said, as if he read her thoughts. Miranda laid her head on his shoulder, tightening her hold on his hand. Looking out of the Kodiak's window, she noticed that they were travelling farther away from the city. She idly noted the strips of undeveloped land at the outskirts of the urban areas.

She was brought back from her musings when the shuttle hovered into place before landing. The doors opened with a hiss, affording the two passengers a complete view of their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere—Oriana had "requested" that they meet in a secluded spot with wide-open spaces. Miranda was a bit baffled by the request, but she let it go –wide-open spaces meant that an ambush was harder to set up given the lack of cover.

She didn't know that it was Shepard's idea.

Looking around for a bit, she noticed a girl standing beside a shuttle. She had a smile on her face. Miranda recognized her immediately. Not waiting for Shepard, she began to walk towards her sister, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. Her sister had begun to walk towards Miranda. They stopped when they stood face to face.

Before her sister could say anything, Miranda had already enveloped her in a crushing embrace.

"Big sister, I can't breathe!" Oriana wheezed. Miranda had the grace to look sheepish when she pulled away. "And it's good to see you too." Oriana teased.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… it's so good to see you Oriana." Miranda's voice was thick with emotion. Oriana took hold of one of her hands.

"Believe me, I know." Oriana said wryly. They stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Shepard watched the two sisters, his heart warmed at the sight of them laughing. He knew how much her sister meant to Miranda. He hung back, surveying their surroundings. Satisfied with his assessment, he began walking towards the sisters. He idly noted that the N7 marines had made an excellent job of making themselves scarce. He knew they were here somewhere, keeping an eye on Oriana.

* * *

"Commander Shepard. it's an honor to meet you. I don't think we've had the chance to speak yet." Oriana greeted Shepard when he reached the two sisters. He noted she was trying to keep a straight face, a smile tugging at her lips. It was a lie, of course. Shepard and Oriana had been constantly in communication when they planned this meeting.

"The pleasure's all mine, miss-" Oriana cut him off.

"Oriana please, commander. People calling me 'miss' make me feel old." Oriana said, her voice tinged with amusement.

"Alright… Oriana." Shepard played along.

"So… commander, have you been taking care of my sister?" Oriana asked cheekily. Before Miranda could respond to the teasing, Shepard had beaten her to it.

"Actually," Shepard began, his voice becoming thoughtful. "I think it would be more accurate to say that she's the one taking care of me." Shepard turned to look at Miranda, a grin on his face. She laughed and nudged him playfully on the ribs.

Shepard and Oriana smiled knowingly at each other. Miranda, being the astute observer that she is, noticed the exchange immediately.

"What's with the looks? Did I miss something?" Miranda asked, keeping her voice neutral. She turned to look at Oriana. Her younger sister shook her head quickly.

"Nothing, big sis. I swear!" Miranda, knowing that she wouldn't be able to pry anything from her sister, turned to look at Shepard. She resisted the urge to lick her lips as she looked at commander the same way a predator look at its prey. Shepard gulped at the look in her eyes.

"Well?"

"Nothing's going on, Miri. You have my word on that." Shepard said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. Miranda's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, _commander_." Miranda began, her voice becoming throaty. "I've been told that I'm excellent at prying information out of… anyone." She moved to his ear. "Will you… cooperate, or will I need to _torture_ it out of you?" Miranda whispered seductively yet quietly, hoping Oriana wouldn't hear.

Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Ewww!" Oriana gasped, comically covering her ears and closing her eyes. Shepard and Miranda quickly separated, embarrassed by their antics. "I don't want to hear about my sister's goings-on!" Shepard and Miranda laughed, their faces still flushed from embarrassment. Oriana joined them in their laughter.

For a while, everything was right in the galaxy.

* * *

They were having dinner at the Excelsior, considered by many as one of the finest restaurants in Elysium. It was a nice enough place; it catered to the tastes of different alien species, including humans, batarians and turians. Miranda felt very comfortable at the moment, not to mention that she was spending time with the two most important people in the galaxy—her sister and Shepard.

It was Shepard who chose their table—the one which had a complete view of the restaurant, including all entry and exit points. Miranda glanced appreciatively at him.

_Leave it to John to always be on the lookout for our safety, _she thought fondly.

While waiting for the food, they had taken the opportunity to catch up. Miranda told her, with the important details left out, what she did with Shepard after they met on Ilium. Oriana seemed to understand without being given the details; it appeared that she understood the magnitude of what they had just accomplished. Miranda noted, rather proudly, that Oriana had been given an intellect that matched hers. She was slightly envious of her younger sister's sense of humor, though.

Oriana, on the other hand, told them about her life for the past ten years, how she got into the violin, how she came to love Carl Nielsen's Fifth Symphony and how she got into colonial development. Miranda knew almost everything about her life already, of course. As a valuable agent of Cerberus, she had been given constant updates about her sister's life. What she didn't know were the little things in Oriana's life.

Hearing them from her younger sister made her regret that she had been only been able to spend a little time with her. She wished things were different-

_No. If things had been different, I never would've met John. _

She was pulled back to the present when Shepard suddenly had to excuse himself.

"Uh, someone's calling. I have to take this." Shepard looked apologetically at the sisters. "I'll be right back." Shepard gave Miranda a peck on the lips before he left, walking in the direction of the restroom. The sisters watched his retreating form until he was out of their sight.

"I like him." Miranda turned to Oriana who had a slight smile on her face.

"You do?" Oriana nodded. She gave Miranda's hand a squeeze.

"Mhmm. He's responsible, funny, a complete gentleman…" Oriana paused, her eyes becoming mischievous. "hot too." Miranda laughed and pushed her sister playfully.

"Can't say I don't agree. Not sure about the 'gentleman' bit though." Miranda replied with a straight face. Oriana took the bait.

"Why?"

"Because," Miranda paused thoughtfully. "he's anything _but_ a gentleman when we're _alone_." Her grin was positively devious. Oriana groaned and made a face.

"Damn it, sis! What did I tell you? I don't want to know what you do in your free time!"

"Language, Oriana." Miranda said sternly, a smile tugging at her lips. Oriana deflated.

"Sorry, sis." They stayed silent for a moment. It was Oriana who broke the silence.

"Don't let him get away." Oriana squeezed her sister's hand again. Miranda turned to look at her, confused.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, sis. That man will probably go through hell just for you." Oriana paused. "It's cheesy, I know. But it's true. With the way you look at him, I'm sure you feel the same way."

Everything Oriana said was true. Miranda knew how deeply her feelings ran for the commander and how the commander felt for her, but to hear it from someone else…

"I won't, Oriana. Thank you." Miranda smiled at her sister. Oriana seemed to contemplate something for a moment before a determined look crossed her face.

"I have something to tell you." Oriana paused for a moment. "Promise me you won't tell the commander that I spilled the beans."

"Oriana, what-"

"Just promise me, sis." Miranda sighed, giving in.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't tell him it was you. What is it?"

"He planned all this." Oriana said in a rush. Miranda's eyes widened.

"He what?"

"He planned everything. I don't think I could've met up with you if it wasn't for him. Heck, it's the only reason my parents allowed me to go alone in the first place." Realization dawned on Miranda's features. The knowing looks, the location of the rendezvous point…

It made perfect sense now.

Just when she thought she couldn't fall any deeper, he pulls out a stunt like this. A tear of happiness rolled down Miranda's cheek. Oriana was instantly concerned.

"What's wrong, sis? I didn't upset you did I?" Oriana asked worriedly. Wiping the lone tear away, Miranda smiled reassuringly at her.

"No, Oriana. Everything's fine. More than fine, actually." She paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Miranda's mischief returned. She smiled deviously.

"I think I'll have to _reward_ him when we get back to the Normandy." Oriana shook her head.

"Sis!" She whined petulantly. Miranda laughed at her sister's antics.

Before Miranda could have more fun at Oriana's expense, they saw the commander walking towards the table, a look amusement and disbelief on his face.

"What have you ladies been up to?" Shepard asked teasingly as soon as he had reached the table. The sisters shared knowing smiles before Miranda answered him.

"Girl talk." Miranda said, as if the two words explained everything. "Who was it?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Believe it or not, it was Joker." Shepard shook his head. "Apparently, he wanted to check up on us or something. I think he misses us." Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Us, John? Only you, probably. I think Joker's scared to death of me now." Shepard laughed.

"You only have yourself to blame for that." Miranda slapped him on the chest playfully.

* * *

The day was over too soon.

Shepard watched looked on as the sisters shared a tearful embrace. The waved each other goodbye as Miranda and he boarded the Kodiak. Miranda was still looking down at where her sister was after the Kodiak had cleared the ground. She then turned around and laid her head on Shepard's chest. He stroked her hair, taking the opportunity to inhale its scent. They stayed like that for a few moments, only the humming of the Kodiak's element zero core could be heard.

"Thank you." Miranda mumbled into his chest.

"For what?"

"For… everything." _For saving Oriana. For loving me. _

"Oh, that's all? You're welcome." Miranda smacked him for his conceit. Shepard laughed. Then he turned serious.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Miri." Shepard kissed the crown of her head. Miranda picked her head up from his chest.

"I do know. Which is why I also know it was you who planned this." Shepard's eyes widened. Before he could respond, Miranda had already planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They stopped themselves before things… escalated.

"John," Miranda began, panting. "If you could get me to _our _quarters in fifteen minutes, I promise you we'll be naked before sixteen." Shepard resisted the urge to groan at her words.

_Good God, I love this woman. _

**Notes: **And there you have it. I tried to imagine how Oriana would interact with Miranda, and this is the result. The game doesn't give me much material to work with, unfortunately.

Don't forget to review! And… keep those ideas coming!


	13. Suspicion

**Author's Note: **Okay. I just couldn't help myself. **Noobbody's **Idea was so fantastic that I just had to write it. Also, I blame **OmegaCrusader's **persuasive skills for convincing me to release this early. And… **LePerfectionist's **_awesome_ review. XD

So… this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

This wasn't supposed to be chapter 13. I… never mind. XD

Just don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Ashley Williams, Commander Shepard and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Suspicion **

Commander John Shepard, Hero of the Battle of the Citadel and twice-savior of the galaxy, woke up with a warm feminine weight on his chest. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Miranda Lawson's gorgeous face half-obscured by her dark, luscious locks. He brushed some of the strands away from her face and drew circles on the smooth expanse of flesh on her back. She mumbled something he couldn't understand before shifting slightly. She was still obviously tired from last night's… activities.

The memory brought a smile to Shepard's face. Miranda's constant… usage of her biotics last night had taken a lot out of her. Truth be told, he had never had a woman attend to him like this. His previous "encounters" with other women were only to blow off some steam or to fight away the loneliness. Miranda Lawson was the only woman who had chosen to share herself with him completely, physically and emotionally, just as he had with her. She was the only one aside from-

Shepard couldn't help but sigh at the memory of his former teammate and lover. Operations Chief Ashley Williams once had his heart. They started out as simple crewmates, as comrades-in-arms, but ended as much more than that. In the loneliest of nights, before he had a relationship with Miranda, he would remember the night they spent in each other's arms, right before they went to Ilos. He would remember how passionate a lover she was, how responsive she was to his touch…

John Shepard shook his head. The past was the past now. Operations Chief Williams had made it clear that things were over between them when they met on Horizon. Then she sent him a message asking him to forgive her for the things she said back there. He chose not to respond because he knew she had moved on, as he had. Gazing at Miranda, he knew that he made the right decision.

Ashley and Miranda. Fire and Ice. Shepard would have snorted at the thought if it wasn't true. Ashley was aggressive, outspoken and guided by her firmly held beliefs and principles. Miranda was cold, calculating, almost ruthless, but he now knew better. Despite their apparent differences, they were still very much alike. Both of them were passionate, loved their sisters dearly…

And both loved Commander John Shepard. Or had, in Ashley Williams's case.

Operations Chief Ashley Williams was a thing of the past of the past. Miranda Lawson was his present. And his future, if he had any say in it.

The beeping of the console broke through Shepard's thoughts. Noticing that Miranda was still holding him tightly, he kissed her on the crown of her head before gently extricating himself from her embrace. She mewled in protest but didn't even wake up when he had managed to pull away from her completely.

_She must be really tired. _He kissed her on the forehead again and covered her with the blanket.

Upon reaching the console, he was surprised when he saw who sent the message. Shepard shook his head, the look on his face a cross between disbelief and amusement.

_Speak of the devil. _

It was from Operations Chief Ashley Williams. And she wanted him to come see her at the Zakera Café.

"That's pretty convenient," Shepard muttered. The Normandy was currently docked at the Citadel, resupplying. They were to leave in two days' time, continuing their investigation of heretic activity in the Terminus systems.

A meeting with Ashley Williams, his former flame. He shook his head.

For a moment, Shepard had contemplated turning down her invitation, but decided against it. He simply couldn't find it in his heart to refuse. After all, he owed her that much, given their history aboard the SR1.

Preparing for their "date," Shepard was tempted to wake Miranda up and tell her about his meeting with Chief Williams. But looking at her sleeping so peacefully… he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, she needed her rest. He bent down and gave her a last kiss on the forehead. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, before he turned to leave.

* * *

"Mhmm, John…"

Miranda Lawson stretched languidly as she began to wake up. She was still… exhausted from last night's activities, but she knew she still had things to do. She began to grope the other side of the bed, hoping to touch Shepard. Her hands were met with air. Cerulean eyes quickly snapped open, all signs of drowsiness gone. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of him.

"God damn it, John. This better not be one of your pranks." Miranda grated out. She still couldn't get over the trick he had played on her on April Fools'. Throwing the blanket off her body, she began to pick up her discarded clothes. She slipped on the clothes she had worn yesterday.

"EDI, where's the commander?"

"I do not know, Miss Lawson. The commander had chosen not to inform me where he was going." Confusion began to filter in Miranda's mind. Her mind began to race with thoughts.

_Why wouldn't he tell EDI where he was going? _

_Why wouldn't he tell me…? _

Confusion was replaced by anger and hurt when something dawned on Miranda Lawson.

_He must be seeing other women behind my back. That son of a bitch! _Miranda thought angrily. She searched the room for possible evidence of his infidelity, but found none. She had spent a good half hour searching through his things, but all for naught.

She was just about ready to give up when she saw Shepard' terminal flashing. Curious, she went up to it to investigate. Apparently, Shepard had forgotten to close the last message window. Her eyebrow twitched when she saw the message.

It was that _bitch_ Ashley Williams. _I always knew that bitch was trouble. _She remembered her conversation with the Illusive Man prior to the mission on Horizon.

* * *

"_Miranda, I'm sure you are aware of the… relationship Commander Shepard had with Chief Williams." The Illusive Man puffed at his cigar before dropping the ashes on the tray beside him. _

_Miranda Lawson's eyebrow twitched. _

I won't let that bitch near _my_ man- _Miranda's eyes widened. Where did that come from? Miranda, being the professional Cerberus operative that she is, was able to keep her face impassive. _

"_Of course. Everything was on his file."_

"_Keep an eye on her, Miranda. We can't allow his past relationships to interfere with our work. We can't allow her to… affect… Commander Shepard's performance." Miranda nodded. _

I'll do more than that.

* * *

She resisted the urge to growl when she discovered that the _bitch_, a former crewmember of the original Normandy and Shepard's former flame, had invited him to a date at the Zakera Café.

Commander John Shepard, the _bastard_ and the _bloody _love of her life, seemed to have accepted.

Tears began welling up in her eyes at the thought. After spending a good two minutes crying, she angrily wiped the tears away. She could feel determination beginning to course through her veins.

She smiled coldly.

She was going to show why **no one** crosses Miranda Lawson.

* * *

Commander John Shepard had been waiting for ten minutes at the Zakera café. Apparently, _she_ was running late. He looked at the time. _I wonder if Miranda's already awake. _

"Hey, skipper!" Shepard turned to look at who called him. It was Chief Williams. Even after two years, she still looked the same. Ashley Williams walked towards the table he was sitting in. He smiled.

"Hey Ash. How've you been?" Shepard asked as Chief Williams took a seat. She smiled at him.

"Good. I've just handed my report to Anderson. Looks like the Geth has been massing in the Terminus systems."

"So I've heard." Shepard paused. "You know, I just noticed something."

"What's that?"

"I think this is the first time I've seen you in casual clothes." Ashley laughed. It was true. Ever since the commander had known Ashley Williams, she had always been wearing either her armor or the alliance-issued Type-C uniform. Shepard joined her in her laughter.

It was just like the good old days.

* * *

Miranda Lawson was observing her targets indiscreetly. From her vantage point, she could clearly see everything that was going on in Zakera Café. She could clearly see that her two _targets _were having laughing, having a good time…

Her two targets were having fun. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

_Damn it, Miranda! Stop it! We still have a mission to accomplish. _

She had decided to forego her usual skintight uniform, instead opting to wear nondescript civilian clothes. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail so Shepard wouldn't easily recognize her—he remembered him once telling her that her hair was one of the most favorite things he loved about her…

The thought of him made her heart ache. Him and that _bitch. _Pushing the pain away, she used the Kuwashii visor she had brought along to watch them. She cursed herself for having forgotten along any of her listening devices.

* * *

"Commander, I uhh… wanted to apologize for what I said back in Horizon." Ashley said, her voice contrite. Shepard shook his head.

"I've already forgiven you for that, Ash. I knew I should have contacted you when I was able to." Ashley looked relieved, her shoulders sagging a bit.

"Then why didn't you reply when I sent you a message?" Shepard stayed silent for a moment.

"I… you had moved on, Ash. I didn't have a right to just show up after two years and mess up your life." _I had moved on. I didn't want to hurt you. _

"Damn it, skipper-!" Ashley stopped when everyone at the café stared at her. She had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, Ash. You have every right to be angry at me." They stayed silent for a moment, considering the other's words.

"Commander, can I… ask you a… few questions?" Ashley looked shy, almost hesitant.

"Shoot."

"Who was that… brunette with you back in Horizon?" Shepard tensed. He wasn't comfortable talking about present relationships with former flames. Ashley didn't seem to notice the tension in Shepard's posture.

"That was Miranda Lawson… a friend." _Miranda's going to kill me for this. _Ashley looked almost relieved.

"Friend, huh? I thought she was more than that." The commander raised an eyebrow.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well… the way she looked at you… it was like she was undressing you with her eyes." Shepard choked. _She what? _

"What? You're not serious, are you?" Shepard was almost positive Ashley was joking. She shook her head.

"I'm serious, skipper. That, and she kept glaring daggers at me." Something dawned on Shepard. He didn't realize that Miranda had feelings for him as early as the incident on Horizon. A wave of affection for Miranda passed through his body.

If only Miranda felt the same way for him at that moment.

* * *

Miranda Lawson was curious as to what they were talking about. She wanted to get closer, but she knew she couldn't without risking her cover. So she preoccupied herself with watching their body language. She felt a wave of concern for Shepard when she saw him choke on what that _bitch _had just said, but she pushed it back down.

That bastard doesn't deserve her concern.

* * *

"Commander… umm… I'm not really sure how to put this…" Chief Williams trailed off. Shepard sensed that what she was about to say was serious.

"C'mon Ash. You can tell me anything." Shepard tried to put her at ease. She gave him a small smile.

"Skipper… do you think there's… still a chance for us?" The operations chief breathed a big sigh of relief when she finally forced the question out. "There, I said it."

Shepard resisted the urge to shake his head. He knew he should come clean; he couldn't keep leading her on, giving her false hopes. He took both of her hands in his.

"Ash," he began slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I have to come clean with you. Miranda Lawson… that brunette , is my girlfriend." He saw the hope in Ashley's eyes dim. He pressed on.

"I love her, Ash. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He thought of saying more, but decided that it was probably enough. _I've already hurt her enough. _Ashley tried to force a smile on her face.

"I… that's alright, Skipper. I always knew-" Ashley stopped herself. She stood up from the table. Shepard stood up as well. "Goodbye… skipper. It was… nice to see you again."

"It was good to see you too, Ash." Ashley seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before she looked up at him, determination in her eyes. She stepped closer to him, intent on giving him one last kiss. When it looked she was going to kiss his cheek, she went for his lips instead. Shepard's eyes widened.

* * *

Miranda couldn't take it anymore. She was tempted to leave when she saw Shepard take the _bitch's_ hands, but seeing the two of them kissing had pushed her over the edge. She walked away from her location near the front of the café. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from this place. She tried to force the image out of her mind, but she couldn't.

If she had stayed a bit longer, she would have seen Shepard push Ashley away.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Ash?" Shepard asked angrily. Ashley couldn't meet his eyes.

"I- I don't know what came over me, skipper. I'm sorry." Ashley said, looking up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Shepard immediately softened.

"It's… alright, Ash. I… I should go." Shepard turned to leave.

"Skipper!" Ashley called out before he could leave. "I- good luck, skipper." Shepard smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Ash."

* * *

Shepard noticed Miranda looking up at him with bloodshot eyes when he entered the captain's quarters. Her appearance, usually neat and impeccable, was bedraggled. Her hair, which was usually coiffed in waves, was mussed and unkempt. There were tear tracks on her face. _Had she been crying?_

Concern immediately filling him, he moved closer to her.

"Don't come any closer." Miranda said, her voice cold and unfeeling. Shepard stopped, confused. _Is she… angry at me? What the hell is going on here? _

"Miri-"

"Don't call me Miri, you _bastard_." Miranda hissed. There was fire in her eyes. "That's _Miranda_ to you, _commander_." She bit off the last word distastefully.

"Miri – _Miranda_," Shepard corrected when she angrily glared at him. "Why are you angry at me?" He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what you did, _commander_." Miranda snarled at him. "I saw you and that _bitch_." Realization dawned on Shepard.

"How did- were you spying on me?" Shepard asked in disbelief. Miranda laughed humorlessly.

"That's beside the point, _commander_. Is this what you do behind my back? Having illicit affairs-" Shepard angrily cut her off.

"Damn it, Miranda! Ash just wanted to talk. It wasn't even a date! " Miranda glared at him.

"Explain the kiss then, _commander._" Miranda crossed her arms. Shepard looked at her, a mixture of anger and disbelief on his face. _She saw that? Shit. _

"I- Miranda, it was just a friendly peck, that's all."

"It sure didn't seem that way to me. Friends don't engage friends in a passionate lip lock." Miranda bit off coldly.

"Fine, I'm done arguing with you. Believe what you want!" Shepard saw the hurt flash in her eyes before anger took over again.

"Leave." She said it so softly that Shepard almost didn't hear her.

"Miranda, we have to-"

'Leave, _commander_. Now." Miranda turned to look away from him.

"No." Shepard stood his ground. Miranda turned to look at him. There was a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"If you won't, then _I _will." Without sparing a backward glance, she brushed past him. The doors closed behind her with a hiss. Shepard punched the wall in frustration.

_God damn it. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

_

Commander John Shepard made his way to the crew deck, intent on finding Miranda. He needed to patch things up with her. He needed to ask for her forgiveness.

He needed to know if she still loved him.

Making his way to her office, he noticed that the doors were locked. Desperate to talk to her, he unlocked the doors using his omni-tool. He immediately saw Miranda lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn when they were arguing. Coming closer, he noticed the tear stains on her pillows and the damp splotch beneath her eyelashes. He bowed his head, ashamed that he was the cause of her tears.

Commander John Shepard cursed his stupidity. Miranda Lawson was the woman who, after years of not letting anyone past the barriers of her heart, had finally let him see the real her. This was the woman who had saved his life in more ways than one. This was the woman who had laid her heart out for him without reservation. And how does he repay her? By being the cause of her tears. He shook his head.

Sitting beside the bed, he took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He almost dropped it when he saw her stir, but fortunately, she didn't wake up.

"Miri," He began, softly so as not to wake her up. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." He paused.

"What Ash and I had is in the past now. You're my present and… my future if… if you still want to be a part of it." He tightened his hold on her hand.

"Ash just wanted to talk. I thought she wanted some closure. You know, for Horizon." He paused, drawing circles on top of her hand with his thumb. "I had a sneaking feeling that it was more than that, but being the idiot I am…" Shepard trailed off. He carefully chose his words before he continued.

"That kiss… was… a mistake. I didn't expect her to kiss me, actually." Shepard closed his eyes. "I guess you didn't stick around long enough to see me push her away." He shook his head as if trying to force the memory out. He sighed.

"I know I should have told you. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if I had just… told you." Shepard's voice was breaking. He took a deep breath. "I'm… really sorry, Miri. I hope… I hope you'll find it in your heart to… forgive me." Pressing one last kiss to her knuckles, he stood up and turned to leave.

"John…" Shepard turned around and saw Miranda sitting up on the headboard, looking at him. Anger was longer present in her cerulean eyes, only love and affection. He felt his heart catch at the sight.

"Miri… I'm… I'm really sorry." Shepard took her hand in his. He felt her tighten her grasp. Miranda smiled slightly at him.

"I've already forgiven you, John." Miranda smiled a bit more fully at him. She patted the space behind her, inviting Shepard to join her on the bed. He complied immediately. "You're really a bloody sap, you know that?" Shepard looked at her, confused. She grinned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard everything you said. I wasn't asleep." Shepard gaped at her. Miranda laughed softly at the expression on his face.

"I… I couldn't sleep. I pretended to be when you came in here. I knew you were going to say something." Miranda paused thoughtfully. " And I was right." She smiled at him. Shepard took her in his arms and kissed her on the crown of her head. Miranda sighed contentedly on his chest. They stayed silent for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of each other's presence.

"I'm… I'm sorry too, you know." Miranda said, looking up at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have spied on you. I should have trusted you more." Miranda looked down. Shepard forced her to look up at him.

"You have nothing to sorry about. It was my fault. I don't blame you for feeling that way either. I should have told you." Shepard kissed her on the forehead.

"That you should have." Silence.

"You're really… hot when you're jealous, you know that?" Shepard teased. It was Miranda's turn to gape at him.

"What?"

"You being jealous. Never thought I'd see the day the _great_ Miranda Lawson would be green with envy." Shepard drawled mockingly. He was on a roll. Miranda huffed at him.

"I wasn't jealous." Miranda glared at him.

"Sure you weren't." Before Miranda could fire off a retort, Shepard had already captured her lips in a kiss. They broke the kiss after a few moments. Miranda's eyes were now clouded with lust and mischief.

"_Commander_," Miranda drew out the word throatily, grinding her body against his. Shepard groaned as the pleasurable sensations began to overwhelm him. "You've been… _misbehaving_… lately." She pressed her body even harder against his. "I think it's time that I… _teach_ you some _manners_." She bit his earlobe for emphasis.

All thoughts of their argument now forgotten, they began divesting each other of their clothes before the sated their desire for each other.

* * *

Hours later, they lay sated on the bed, curled up against each other. Miranda's head was pillowed on his chest, with Shepard drawing circles on her back. She was reassured by the sound of his beating heart.

"Miri?"

"Hmm?" Miranda mumbled into his chest.

"Thank you." She felt him kiss her on the crown of her head.

"For?"

"For… forgiving me. For taking a chance on us." Miranda looked up at him.

"John, I fell in love with you. It might not have looked that way when we first met, but I had feelings for you. I felt like it was a chance worth taking." Shepard gave her an appreciative kiss.

"You know," Shepard began as he continued to draw circles on her back. "I remembered something Ash said." He felt her tense at the mention of other woman's name. He tightened his hold on her. He immediately felt her relax.

"What did she say?" Miranda said, her voice neutral. _I think I'm going to give that bitch a piece of my mind the next time I see her. _

"She told me you were 'undressing me with your eyes' back in Horizon. Was that true?" Shepard asked, trying to keep a straight face. Miranda's eyes widened slightly before schooling her face into a neutral expression.

"No." She couldn't meet his gaze. Shepard rolled them over, forcing her to look him in the eye. She still refused to meet his gaze.

"No?" Shepard asked as he nipped her collarbone. She moaned.

"I've been trained to resist interrogation techniques I – ohhh - you won't get – mmm – anything – out – of – me." Miranda panted out as he continued his ministrations. Shepard grinned at her.

"We'll see about that, Miss Lawson."

They spent the rest of the day in Miranda's room.

**Notes: **I was hesitant to write something about Shepard and Ashley's previous relationship but I figured it would be a good idea to explore in a Shep/Miri fanfic. :P Hope it didn't disappoint too much. XD


	14. Ties

**Author's Note: **To celebrate the official beginning of my vacation, I present you chapter 14. I'm not entirely happy with this one though. Will probably fix this up when I have the time.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Oh and, like Tali'Zorah said: "Do not ask about the name." ;)

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Captain Hannah Shepard, Commander Shepard and the ME Series are owned by BioWare.

**Ties**

Commander John Shepard, skipper of the Normandy and twice-savior of the galaxy, was standing near the platform in front of the galaxy map, with Executive Officer Miranda Lawson right beside him. He shook his head, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that had been building in the pit of his stomach.

They had been monitoring the "cleanup" undertaken by an Alliance taskforce against the heretic fleet. The taskforce, led by the SSV Orizaba, with its own company of frigates and fighters, were able to take out most of the Geth ships with relative ease. The remaining ships that had survived the attack had begun to retreat.

The Normandy had just completed its investigation of the sudden increase in heretic activity in the terminus systems. They had taken slight damage from the heretic dropships they had encountered, but nothing particularly serious. Judging from the amount of heretic ships they have come across, it was apparent that the heretics had been massing a sizeable fleet, for reasons yet unknown. It was fortunate that the Normandy had come across the heretic buildup, or it the heretic fleet could have become powerful enough to pose a threat to the council species' navies. The Normandy, upon making contact with the enemy, had immediately radioed its position to Arcturus.

The alliance responded by sending in one of the Fifth fleet's taskforces, led by the SSV Orizaba. As soon as the taskforce arrived, the Normandy was ordered to disengage and stay put in their present location. Joker wanted to complain, but Shepard stopped him. He understood the rationale behind the order—the skipper of the Orizaba, aware of the Normandy's status, knew that the frigate couldn't afford to continue engaging the enemy fleet. The damage the Normandy had sustained, while minor, may cause problems if they continued fighting. Besides, Shepard knew there was another reason why the Orizaba's skipper wanted his ship to disengage…

The thought of the Orizaba made Shepard cringe. He knew why the skipper of the Orizaba wanted him to stay put in the sector. He knew the skipper wanted to talk to him.

Personally.

Normally, the thought of talking to the captain of an Alliance capital ship didn't bother Shepard. While he had never commanded a capital ship himself, he knew that skippers of the capital ships currently in service respected him. They knew of his exploits. But the skipper of the Orizaba was different. Not only did she know of Shepard's exploits, she was also his mother.

Captain Hannah Shepard, Commanding Officer of the SSV Orizaba Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought.

Commander John Shepard, twice-savior of the galaxy, sighed. He was sure he was going to get an earful from the Orizaba's CO once she got a hold of him.

Assuming she doesn't wring his neck until he was blue, of course. What kind of son doesn't tell his mother that he was still alive after being declared KIA?

_An idiot, that's what. _

_Should've told her I was alive as soon as I was able to. I'm such an idiot. _Shepard resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his own idiocy. Before he could continue berating himself, Joker interrupted him.

"Commander, incoming transmission from the SSV Orizaba. Where do you want to take it?" Shepard tensed. He didn't have a good feeling about this. His thoughts were interrupted when Miranda placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at her, he saw the silent query in her eyes, concern etched across her face. Squeezing her hand before dropping it, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take it here in the CIC, Joker. No need to route it to the briefing room." Shepard figured his mother won't dare berate him over an open communication channel. She wouldn't dare embarrass him publicly. Shepard swallowed thickly.

She wouldn't… right?

_Then why do I feel-_

"Jonpie!" Shepard tensed. Was he imagining things? He tried cleaning his ears.

"Jonpie, are you there?" A look of disbelief and horror etched itself on Shepard's face. He _wasn't_ imagining things. His mother, the captain of a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought, had just called him using _that _name.

Captain Hannah Shepard had just called him by his childhood name—the one he hated so much. And she had just done it over an open comm. channel. And… everyone in the CIC had heard _it_. He wanted to die right there and then.

Turning to look at Miranda, he saw her struggling to keep a straight face. The twitching of the corners of her lips and the laughter in her eyes gave her away. Shepard mentally groaned. Then he heard sniggering from one of the operators at the CIC. Shepard fixed the operator with a glare hat quickly shut him up.

_I am never going to live this down. Never. _Shepard snorted.

"Jonpie, if you don't answer right-"

"Captain Shepard, this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy." Shepard said with all the dignity he could muster.

_Lord knows I don't have much dignity left. _The commander rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Jonpie! You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Captain Hannah Shepard's voice had a hint of irritation in it. Shepard groaned. _Here it comes. _

"Capt-" Shepard tried desperately to get out but the Orizaba's skipper refused to stop.

"You never even contacted me until lately! I had to hear about my child being alive-"

"Captain-"

"–from the Alliance brass! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you-"

"Mom!" Captain Hannah Shepard stopped at that. The commander took a deep breath.

_Time for some damage control. _Shepard thought.

"Mom, you do realize that we _are_ on an open comm. channel, right?" The commander said, gritting his teeth.

"I know." Captain Shepard sounded amused. Amused! _I'm just sure that my mother is having fun at my expense. _The commander rolled his eyes at the thought.

"You didn't think I'd have half my crew listening in on our conversation?" Shepard tried to keep himself from sound like a chastised schoolboy. He failed. He heard giggling beside him and saw Miranda Lawson with an innocent look on her face. He glared at her. He looked at her disbelievingly when she stuck out her tongue at him when none of the crew was looking.

"I know. Which is _exactly_ why I did it." Shepard had an incredulous look on his face. Captain Shepard… his mother… did it on purpose? _What-_

"Are you saying you deliberately berated me on an open comm. channel?" Shepard couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. His mother laughed.

"Yes, _Jonpie_. That's exactly what I'm saying." Shepard mentally groaned. _Not that name again! _

"Mom, please stop calling me that. It's embarrassing-" Shepard cringed at the words. He sounded like a kid on his first date. He turned to look at Miranda when he heard her laughing heartily. The crew stationed on the CIC looked at her, disbelief apparent in their eyes. They had never heard the XO laugh so… openly before. And at the expense of their commander, no less. Feeling the stares of those around her, she quickly controlled her laughter and fixed everyone with a glare.

The crew suddenly found their consoles much more interesting. Shepard shook his head. He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, please stop calling me that. It's… embarrassing." Shepard finished lamely. Captain Hannah Shepard laughed.

"Alright, alright… _Commander _Shepard." The Orizaba's skipper drawled mockingly. "I'd like to see you aboard the flagship. We really have to talk." Captain Shepard paused.

"I heard through the grapevine that you have a _lovely _young woman in your life now. I'd like to meet her." Shepard was shocked. _How did she-_

"You're probably wondering how I knew, aren't you? Word gets around, son. Word gets around." The commander could hear the amusement in his mother's voice. "Anyway, I'll see you aboard soon. Orizaba, out."

Shaking his head at what had just happened, he turned to see Miranda Lawson with a smile on her face. There was mischief in her eyes. Shepard resisted the urge to groan at the sight.

"Lovely young woman, _Jonpie_?" Miranda teased saucily. Shepard resisted the urge to growl at her.

"Shut up, Miri."

"You're telling me to shut up?" Miranda suddenly turned away from him, feigning hurt. The ever-gullible commander was instantly concerned.

"I didn't mean that, Miri. I-" He stopped when he saw her beginning to laugh. Shepard growled. Turning her around, he grabbed her and held her close. He saw her eyes go wide. Just before he could crush his lips to her, the sound of a throat being cleared prompted them to separate. They had obviously forgotten that they weren't in the privacy of _their _bedroom. Turning around to face the culprit, they saw it was Yeoman Kelly Chambers.

"While I wouldn't have minded a show," Kelly began, amusement coloring her voice. "I think the crew has had enough distractions for one day, if you know what I mean." She coughed for emphasis.

True enough; the crew was staring at the pair with slack jaws, shocked at the display of affection between the two highest-ranking officers of the frigate. The XO and the commander turned red, looking like a pair of overgrown tomatoes. It was Miranda who first regained composure.

"I suggest that all of you return your attention to your consoles, or there will be hell to pay." Miranda gritted out, never raising her voice above normal. She was embarrassed by what had just almost happened, and tried to cover up that embarrassment with anger. The crew was none the wiser, however, as they scrambled to get back to work.

**Nobody **would risk the wrath of Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus operative and Executive Officer.

Shepard could only shake his head. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only did his _mother_ embarrass him on an open comm. channel, he had _almost_ committed an aggressive PDA in the CIC. Shepard, like Miranda, had never been a big fan of PDA.

_The day couldn't get any worse than this.

* * *

_

The Executive Officer and the Commander were in _their _quarters, preparing for the meeting with Captain Hannah Shepard. They had gotten over the embarrassment from the incident earlier that day. The commander was pacing the room as Miranda sat on the bed, watching him. He had spent the last ten minutes telling her why a meeting with his mother was a bad idea.

"You're being unreasonable, John. It'll be _fine._" Miranda said, trying to reassure him. Her voice was a mixture between frustration and amusement. Shepard shook his head.

"How can you that, Miri? Look what happened in the CIC." Shepard said, exasperatedly. Miranda laughed.

"I haven't met her yet, but I think I like your mother." Miranda said with a smile. Shepard looked at her, surprised. He had a feeling that the two most important women in his life would get a long very well.

_Yeah. They'd probably get along in teasing the hell out of me. _Shepard almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

"What's the smile for?" Miranda asked, amused. The commander was surprised. He hadn't realized he was smiling.

"Nothing that concerns you." Shepard replied, teasingly. He resisted the urge to gulp when Miranda began walking towards him, mischief in her eyes.

"I think that's for me to decide, _commander_." Miranda said saucily, invading his personal space. "You're going to tell me, or…" She paused thoughtfully. "I will have to resort to… _drastic_… measures." She kissed his neck. He shivered.

"Not – happening, Miri." Shepard gritted out. Miranda smiled seductively. He was surprised when Miranda suddenly pushed him back on the bed and kept him in place with her biotics.

"Drastic measures it is then, _commander._" Miranda licked her lips.

Their departure was delayed by a few hours.

* * *

Shepard sat silently with Miranda right beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

They were on the Kodiak, on their way to the massive SSV Orizaba. From their vantage point, they could see the flagship of the fifth fleet surrounded by smaller ships—the classic battleship battle group formation. The Alliance navy, despite being far more advanced than the ancient water-based navies on Earth, still used the old naval formations and tactics.

As the Kodiak approached the dreadnought, picked her head off of Shepard's shoulder and looked outside the window. Up close, the SSV Orizaba was indeed an impressive sight to behold. As one of the new Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts, the Orizaba was a step above the older Everest-class. Given the number of dreadnoughts humanity can build according to the Treaty of Farixen, human military engineers and designers had to make sure that the Kilimanjaro-class was able to respond effectively against any capital ship that the other council species field if need be.

_Say what you will about the Alliance, but they know how to build their ships. _Miranda thought.

Tearing her gaze away from the sight, she turned to look at Shepard. She interlaced her fingers with his. Shepard turned to look at her and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're nervous." Miranda said after they broke the kiss. Shepard looked at her, surprised.

"I noticed that your palms get sweaty when you're nervous." Miranda replied, smiling. Shepard nodded, smiling a little.

"It's just… I haven't talked to mom in a long time." Miranda squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I told you. It'll be fine. You need to _relax._"

"But-"

"No buts, John. _Relax_." Miranda chided him. Shepard snorted.

"You sound like my mother." Miranda slapped him playfully on the chest. Shepard laughed.

"Well, would your mother do _this_?" Before he could answer, Miranda had already pulled his head towards her for a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss a moment later, panting heavily. It was an effort to not sate their desire for each other then and there, but they reasoned that it was for the best.

Or else they would be giving the welcoming party _quite_ a show.

"I think that kiss made me more tense than relaxed." Shepard teased. Miranda laughed.

"Don't worry, _commander_." Miranda whispered into his ear. "Plenty of opportunities for… _release_ later." Shepard groaned at her words.

"That's just cruel, Miri." Miranda laughed, appeasing him with a kiss. She pulled away from him when she noticed that the Kodiak was nearing the Orizaba's hangar bay. They tried to fix their clothes as best as they could, or the welcoming party would think they had been doing _something _on their way to the flagship.

… which wasn't _entirely_ inaccurate.

Looking out of the window, they saw that N7 marines at parade rest flanked the walkway leading to the landing pad inside the hangar. They felt the Kodiak shudder a bit, as it engaged its control thrusters before it settled on top of the landing pad. Both of them stood up when the doors of the Kodiak opened with a hiss. They saw a woman in uniform walking towards them.

"Ten-hut!" One of the marines called out. The marines stood at attention.

"At ease, gentlemen. I have this covered. You may return to your stations" Captain Hannah Shepard stopped in front of the couple. The N7 marines saluted their commanding officer before leaving.

"Captain Shepard." Commander Shepard said as he and Miranda saluted. Captain Hannah Shepard shook her head.

"Now, now, _Jonpie_," Captain Shepard said, amused. "Is that how you greet your mother?" She laughed when she saw her son coloring. "C'mere." Mother and son embraced.

"It's been a long time, son." Captain Shepard said as she continued to embrace his son.

"It has, mom." The commander tried to keep his voice from breaking. They stayed like that for a moment. No more words were needed.

Pulling away from the embrace, Captain Shepard turned to look at Miranda.

"I guess the reports _are _true. You really _are _a lovely young woman." Captain Shepard said with a smile. Miranda had a hint of pink on her cheeks. She didn't expect the compliment from elder Shepard. "Miranda Lawson, I take it?" At Miranda's look of surprise, the Orizaba's skipper felt compelled to reply.

"Like I told _Jonpie_ here: word gets around." She turned to the commander. "Just how did you manage to get yourself someone like Miss Lawson here?" Captain Shepard teased. The commander resisted the urge to sigh at his mother's teasing.

"It's a long story, mom."

"I have time." Captain Shepard quickly replied. The commander sighed. He turned to look at Miranda who simply nodded at him. There was amusement and resignation in her eyes.

_I guess there really isn't any getting around it.

* * *

_

They were in the captain's quarters of the Orizaba. It looked a lot like the captain's quarters of the original Normandy, except that it was more spacious…

… and had its own shower.

"Good to know that the Alliance _finally_ realized how important it is for the captain to have his own shower." Shepard said sarcastically. Miranda nudged him on the ribs, laughing. Captain Shepard shook her head at the two's display.

Captain Shepard, the commander and Miranda had spent most of their time telling stories and catching up. The elder Shepard was surprised when the pair told her of how Cerberus rebuilt him and tasked him with investigating the disappearance of human colonies. She never realized that her son had indeed die and was simply brought back to life, as clichéd as it sounded.

"John, Miranda," Captain Shepard began, before catching herself. She turned to look at Miranda. "May I call you Miranda?"

"Of course, captain." Miranda replied, respectfully. The captain laughed and shook her head.

"Now, now, Miranda," She began, amused. "It's _Hannah_ to you. None of that 'captain' business." Then she smiled deviously. "… especially if you're going to be my daughter-in-law." She laughed when she saw both of them choke.

"You _are_ going to be my daughter-in-law, right?" Miranda was too embarrassed to reply. The commander looked at his mother in disbelief. The captain noticed her son's look.

"What? It's a legitimate question." She eyed his son. "Wait… you haven't asked her, have you?" Now it was Shepard's turn to become embarrassed. She stared at his son for a moment before she burst out laughing. The commander and Miranda looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" The captain said when she had finally calmed down. She took both of their hands in hers.

"John, Miranda," She tried again, intent on finishing what she was supposed to say earlier. "I've only seen the two of you together today, but I think the two of you are _perfect _for each other." She paused, turning to Miranda.

"Do you love my son, Miranda?" Miranda nodded.

"I do… Hannah." She said in a small voice. She still wasn't very comfortable talking about her feelings to other people. Captain Shepard turned to look at her son.

"John, do you love Miranda?"

"Yes, mom." Shepard said quietly. He turned to look at Miranda. She smiled at him appreciatively.

The captain clapped her hands. "Then it's settled then. Now off you go and give me _beautiful_ grandkids." She laughed when she saw both of them turn red. After she had calmed down enough, she turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, I'd like to thank you for bringing my son back to life. You don't know how much that means to me." Miranda smiled at the captain.

"No, Hannah. I think it should be me who's thanking you. If you hadn't raised him the way you did, I probably wouldn't have met this big lug over here." Miranda nudged Shepard for emphasis. Shepard poked her in the ribs in retaliation, eliciting a squeak from her. Captain Shepard laughed at the exchange.

"I can already see my son's in good hands, Miranda. Take care of him for me?"

"Gladly." Miranda grinned. "I don't think he'll manage without me." Shepard growled at her.

"John…!"

"Sorry, mom." Commander Shepard wanted to groan. He was being tag-teamed by the two most important women in his life. But he was secretly pleased that his mother approved of Miranda. His mother's approval meant a lot to him.

Satisfied that her son had been sufficiently chastised, the captain turned to address them both.

"Both of you live dangerous lives," the captain begun, looking at them both. "I know you two have each other's backs. But be careful out there, all right?" Then she smiled mischievously. "Oh and… don't wait too long in giving me my grandkids." She winked.

The commander and Miranda had to resist groaning at the insinuation.

* * *

It was finally time for their goodbyes.

Miranda watched as mother and son shared one last embrace. Despite what Shepard may say, she knew he dearly loved his mother. He remembered how his voice would sound when he told her of his mother's exploits, how his mother had raised him almost singlehandedly when his father died at an early age and how his mother had taught him everything he knew. She heard the pride and love in his voice whenever he spoke about her.

Miranda Lawson was grateful to Hannah Shepard for giving her John Shepard.

She saw Commander Shepard walking towards the shuttle as his mother remained on the landing pad. They have Captain Shepard one last salute before the shuttle took off. Sitting side by side together, they listened to the humming of the Kodiak's engines as they got farther and farther away from the Orizaba.

"That went well." Miranda said turning to look at Shepard.

"Yeah… I guess it did." Shepard smiled as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I told you earlier that I think I like mother, right? Now I'm sure I really like your mother." Miranda said with a grin. Shepard laughed.

"Yeah, with the way you were tag-teaming me, I figured you would." Miranda slapped him playfully. They stayed silent for a moment.

"John, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Would you like it more if I called you _Jonpie_?" Miranda asked him with a straight face. She wasn't able to maintain the facade as she burst out laughing. Shepard growled and silenced her with a kiss. They broke the kiss after a few moments, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Hey, Miri."

"Hm?"

"I think it's time for me to collect."

"What?" Miranda looked at him, confused. Shepard grinned.

"Hm, remember what you told me? Something about release?" Cerulean eyes widened. Before she could respond, Shepard had already attacked her lips with his. She moaned when he began sucking lightly on her neck.

"John – I – don't – this- ohhh – a – good – idea." Miranda was able to pant out as he continued to do dangerous things on her skin.

"Why not?" Shepard asked, temporarily stopping his ministrations. She looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"Because," she looked at the time. "We're only fifteen minutes away from the Normandy." Shepard grinned.

"We have time."

**Notes: **There you have it. I tired to imagine the relationship between Shepard and his mom. Hope it didn't disappoint too much.


	15. Wager

**Author's Note: **Today is a happy day. I dedicate this chapter not only to the readers and reviewers who have continually shown their support but also to the crew and cast of Chuck. You guys are all awesome!

Chuck vs. The Other Guy = Best. Episode. Ever.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so I will probably fix this up when I have the time.

Credit goes to **SgtPotato **for one of the ideas in this chapter. =)

Oh, and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Wager**

Commander John Shepard, and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, were in _their _quarters, resting after _yet _another round of lovemaking.

Shepard was stroking Miranda's hair, while she listened to the beating of his heart. They had spent the rest of the night "catching up" after being separated for a few days, since the commander had to leave for Arcturus to talk to Admiral Hackett. The one-day meeting with Hackett turned out to be three days of waiting for the shuttle to be repaired because some tech had accidentally damaged the Kodiak's eezo core. Miranda Lawson had been worried sick upon learning that he wouldn't be able to leave the station for another three days. She was ecstatic when he finally arrived on the Normandy three days later.

Needless to say, Miranda Lawson showed him _just _how much she missed him that night.

Shepard looked down and saw her luscious locks partially covering his chest and her face. He smiled. He had missed seeing that face. He remembered how he would take a look of that holo of her he had taken during their meeting with her sister. Three nights without her had been agonizing-

_Well, that's an exaggera- no, it's true. _Shepard couldn't resist sighing at the thought. It was true. Three days and nights without her had been difficult, to say the least. Ever since they began their relationship, he couldn't remember them being physically separated over long distances in like… forever. They had always been near each other, even after they had fights. He got little to no sleep knowing she was a couple of light-years away.

Without her being physically near him, he would be assaulted by memories of her pleasant weight above him, her pliant body curled up against him, how she looked when in the throes of passion…

The commander shook his head helplessly. He knew he would _never_ be able to resist Miranda Lawson. Before they had a relationship, it was easy to distance himself from her because it was she who had chosen to distance herself from him. But now that she had let him in…

He was drawn like a moth to a flame. Literally.

"Mhmm… John, that was fantastic." Miranda purred, looking up at him. He laughed.

"Maybe I should go away more often if that's the kind of welcome I'll get." Shepard grinned. Miranda slapped him playfully on the chest. He drew her up to him to give her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I missed you. Those were three longest days of my life." He murmured against her hair. Miranda laughed.

"How about _nights_?" Miranda asked cheekily. Shepard shook his head and kissed her. They broke the kiss when they had to come up for air.

"I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me, _commander_." Miranda said saucily. Shepard seemed to contemplate something before making a response.

"Care to make a wager on that, Miri?" Shepard wanted to slap himself. _What are you doing, you idiot? _

Shepard had to resist the urge to sigh when he saw the challenge in her eyes. _Oh, here it comes-_

"Are you sure about that, _commander_?" Miranda asked as she playfully bit his earlobe. Shepard groaned. _We haven't even started and I'm already losing! _

"I'm… sure, Miri." Shepard began, gritting his teeth. _What is she doing with her tongue?! Oh God. _His eyes rolled back into his head. Miranda laughed throatily at his reaction. It took a few minutes before Shepard could… control himself. He took a few deep breaths before he continued.

_Resistance IS indeed futile, _he lamented.

"I bet I can… resist… you for seven days." Shepard said, gritting his teeth. _Damn it. This woman is killing me. _Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Impossible, _commander_." She scoffed as she moved to kiss his neck. Shepard groaned. He needed to do something before he lost control completely. Summoning his willpower, he rolled them over and held her hands above her head. Cerulean eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sure I can, Miri." Shepard said, trying to inject confidence he didn't feel into his voice. Miranda looked up at him, mischief replacing the surprise in her eyes.

"So how will this go, _commander_?" Miranda teased, licking her lips. Shepard closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to control himself.

"If you can't… seduce… me by the end of the week, _I _win. " Shepard gritted out. Miranda laughed throatily. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Any… limits as to what _I _can do?" Miranda purred.

"None. You… can do… anything you… want." It was an effort to not sate his desire for her right then and there with how seductive she looked.

"The winner gets to do anything he wants to the loser." Shepard tried to grin. _Do I even have a chance of winning? _

"You mean _she_. I have… _never _lost a bet… _commander_." Miranda drawled mockingly. Sherpard shook his head. "Do you mind releasing my hands now?" She asked cheekily.

"No."

"No?"

"Before we officially begin our bet… I think I ought to punish you for teasing me." Before Miranda could respond, Shepard had already crushed his lips to hers.

It would be a long while before either of them would get to sleep.

* * *

Once they were… in a fit enough state to talk about the bet, Shepard and Miranda had agreed that she would be moving back into her own quarters in the meantime. Miranda only agreed to this because she knew of her power over the commander and simply wanted him to have a fighting chance. She reasoned that, when _she_ wins, she could say that she won fair and square.

_Besides, I don't think the commander will complain with what I have in mind for him. _Miranda lasciviously thought. She was sure- no, certain of her victory over the _great_ Commander Shepard.

On the other hand, Shepard knew that having Miranda close by would wreak havoc on his self-control. He would _never _have a chance to win if they shared quarters. He was glad she had agreed to stop sharing quarters for a while. He needed every advantage if he wanted to win this bet. He had to prove to himself that he, Commander Shepard, twice-savior of the galaxy, could still resist the charms of the sultry vixen Miranda Lawson.

At least now he would have a fighting chance. And a slim chance of winning.

* * *

**Day One**

It was the first day of their bet. Miranda Lawson had already drawn up a plan of action for the seven days. 'Operation: Seduce Shepard' has been off to a good start. She had already been able to smuggle the… necessary materials she needed to seduce the commander successfully. She smiled to herself.

_John would never know what hit him_, she thought, obviously pleased at the prospect of putting her seduction skills to use. While she had been given seduction training during her years in Cerberus, she never had to use it—she was a scientist, after all. But to be given the chance to dust off her seduction training…

She grinned like a predator about to devour her helpless prey.

… or a helpless Shepard, in this case.

She confidently entered the captain's quarters and saw Shepard working on his console. He was so absorbed in his work that it took him a moment to realize that there was somebody else in the room. He turned around and looked up at Miranda Lawson, a small smile on her face.

"John, do you have time to talk?"

"I always have time for you, Miri. You know that." He saw her smile widen a bit. There was a familiar look in her eyes.

_Uh-oh. _

Miranda began walking towards him, swaying her hips seductively. Shepard gulped. Before he could say anything, she straddled him and palmed his cheeks.

"I've noticed that you've been tense lately, John." Miranda purred; her hot breath on his ear. "I can… _help_… with that." She suddenly began to kiss him passionately, her hands on his hair. She moaned into the kiss.

Shepard let himself enjoy the kiss for a few moments before he gently pushed her away, summoning all his willpower to do so. Miranda looked surprised. She had clearly been expecting him to give into the kiss.

"Why, John? Don't you want this?" Miranda pouted, feigning hurt. Shepard shook his head.

"Not gonna work, Miri. Still have the bet, remember?" He asked cheekily, trying to mask his obvious… discomfort. Miranda sighed.

"Fine. You win this round_._" She stood up. She grinned at him. "I still have _more_ tricks up my sleeve. This is far from over, _commander_." She winked.

"Give me your best shot, Miss Lawson." Shepard said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. He was THIS close to giving in to her. Miranda laughed before she left his room. As soon as she had left, Shepard rushed to the shower and turned on the tap. He didn't even bother to remove his clothes.

He needed a shower. A _very_ cold one.

* * *

**Day Two**

"Commander, Miss Lawson would like to see you in her quarters at the crew deck."

Commander Shepard was surprised. Why would Miranda want to see him? The request had raised some red flags, but being the dutiful boyfriend he was, decided to go take a look. Miranda could have asked for him for something else, right?

… right?

Even as he thought this, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that had been building in the pit of his stomach as he made his way to her quarters.

Upon entering her quarters, he almost stumbled at what he saw.

Miranda Lawson, the irresistible femme-fatale, was lying on the bed naked, save for the whipped cream that had been applied tastefully to form a whipped cream bikini. Shepard had to keep his jaw from falling on the floor.

_Where the hell did she get whipped cream? Oh God, I have to get out of here! _

"Would you like a taste, _commander_?" She took some whipped cream on her finger and placed it on her mouth, licking it clean. Shepard watched in rapt fascination as her tongue slowly swirled around her index finger. Shepard had to resist the urge to pounce on her and "clean" the whipped cream off her body.

"I… I'm sorry, Miri. I… I need to get out of here!" Shepard ran out of her quarters as if he had seen a ghost.

Back on the bed, Miranda sighed. She shook her head disappointedly.

Things were certainly _not_ going to plan.

* * *

**Day Three**

Miranda Lawson was… impressed, to say the least.

She had been expecting him to break on the first two days, but he defied her expectations. She shook her head. No, she will not accept defeat. She would show this man that she, Miranda Lawson, the incomparable executive officer of the Normandy, will not be defeated by a mere bet. Going to her wardrobe, she looked through the… materials she had smuggled onboard for this particular "mission."

There was one that caught her eye. Pulling it out from the rest, she stared at it for a while, trying to imagine how it would look on her. After a few minutes of looking at it, she decided that this would spearhead her latest attempt to seduce the seemingly unflappable Commander Shepard.

_We'll see about that, _she smirked as she went to the shower. It was a good thing that the crew was on shore leave, or she would probably be the object of _yet _another crewman's wet dream.

… as if she wasn't already.

Commander John Shepard, who was lying on the bed, looked up from his datapad when he heard the doors open. He saw Miranda Lawson in what seemed to be a-

His mouth fell open in astonishment. _What the- _

Miranda Lawson, Executive Officer and certified femme-fatale, was wearing a school uniform. And not just any school uniform. It was one of those ancient Catholic schoolgirl uniform, complete with the plaid skirt, a white shirt tied at midriff that exposed her toned abdomen… and pigtails.

Commander John Shepard felt his resolve crumbling as he saw her walking towards him, a sultry smile on her face.

_Where the heck does she get all this stuff? _He looked for an escape route. He sighed when he found none.

"_Commander_," She began, a breathy quality to her voice. "People say that I've been a bad, _bad_ girl…" She trailed off as she began to crawl towards him on the bed. "Do you think I'm a bad girl, _commander_?" Before he could answer, she pressed her lips to his, fully intent on forcing him to… concede.

Shepard knew he would be in trouble if he didn't act quickly. Miranda Lawson was certainly pulling out all the stops to win their bet. He knew he only had a few seconds before his _iron will _crumbled entirely.

And thus making him lose the bet.

_But at least I'll finally get some relea- no, damn it! We still have a bet to win! _

Seeing an opening, he rolled them over before jumping off the bed, panting heavily. Miranda looked at him with wide eyes before they shone with mischief.

"I'm impressed, _commander_," She began, mockingly. "You've resisted… all… my seduction attempts so far. "

"Yeah, well… it was hard." _Difficult! Difficult, you idiot! _He braced himself for her words.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. I bet… _something_ else is too." Miranda said cheekily. Shepard groaned.

"You really are evil, you know that?" Miranda laughed.

"So they say, _commander_." Miranda got off the bed and walked towards him, swaying her hips suggestively. She stopped when she was right in front of him. Shepard had to resist the urge to flee. "But, I'm also capable of great… _mercy_." She trailed her index finger down his chest teasingly. "Shall I show you how… _merciful_… I can be?" Shepard mentally groaned at his words.

_God damn it. This kind of torture _mus_t be considered illegal! _

_Retreat, soldier! Fall back! _Shepard began to back away from her. Slowly. Miranda raised an eyebrow, but made no move to follow.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhh… I … I… I'll see you later." Shepard practically ran out of the captain's quarters. Miranda was left standing in the room, shaking her head.

Unbelievable. Where other men would have instantly given in even before she spoke, Shepard had managed (with considerable difficulty) to rebuff her advances.

But… did that mean he no longer found her attractive?

_No! It's all for the be. I'm sure of it. _Miranda reassured herself. But still …

_No use thinking about that now, Miranda. We still have a bet to win. _

She was proud of Shepard's resolve, but she was still determined to win. With four days left, she needed to step up her game.

She needed her A-game. And _he_ was going to get it.

* * *

**Day Four**

"Commander, the cold water reserves for the captain's quarters is down by seventy percent." EDI informed him as he stepped into the shower.

Shepard groaned. Cold showers had been his secret weapon. Three days without Miranda by his side had been pure and utter _torture_. The cold showers had been the one keeping him sane for the past few days. But now that the cold water reserves in his shower was almost depleted…

His cold water supply wouldn't last until the seventh day. If he wanted to win this, he would need to think of something. And fast. As he was taking _yet _another cold shower, a thought suddenly struck him. His eyes widened.

The idea was nothing short of genius. He smiled to himself.

He was going to distract her with a _massage_.

_The best defense is a good offense, right? _He remembered how relaxed Miranda would get whenever he gave her a massage. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep most of the time. With luck, she wouldn't be able to seduce him if she fell asleep before she could.

The plan was crazy enough that it just might work.

After drying off and slipping on his usual type-C uniform, he made his way down to the crew deck. He was eager to put his plan into action. Just as he rounded the corner towards the mess hall, he ran into Garrus.

"Shepard," Garrus began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I noticed that you and Miranda have been tense lately. You two didn't have a… a fight, did you?" Shepard shook his head.

"No. Just a bet."

"Oh?"

"I told her that I… uhh… could resist… her for seven days." Garrus laughed. Shepard looked at him curiously.

"Interesting. And how long has it been?"

"Three days." Garrus shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Now _that's_ impressive, Shepard." Garrus paused thoughtfully. "I would have thought you would have lost before you even began." He laughed when Shepard glared at him. Before they could go their separate ways, something occurred to Shepard.

"Wait. You said Miranda was tense. What made you say that?" Shepard asked. Garrus shrugged his shoulders.

"She seemed a bit… how do you humans say it? Off lately." Garrus began, crossing his arms. Shepard's forehead was creased.

_She's either tense from not having 'burned calories in a productive way' or… _

"She thinks I don't find her attractive anymore. Damn it." Shepard muttered dejectedly. Garrus shook his head.

"Well, that's not the case, is it?"

"Of course not. Hell, the past three days have been… _difficult_." Shepard said, swallowing thickly. He had almost used 'hard' in that sentence.

"Tell her that, then." Garrus looked at the time. "Hm. I think I still need to do a few calibrations on our weapons. I'll see you later, Shepard." He turned to leave.

Shepard pondered Garrus's words for a moment before he made his way to her quarters. When the doors opened, he saw Miranda working on her console. She looked up, surprised to see him. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting him to come here. Shepard smiled to himself. He had the advantage of surprise.

But first…

Saying nothing, he went around her desk, drew her up to him and kissed her. Cerulean eyes widened before she melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before Shepard broke the kiss.

He needed to stop or else risk losing the bet.

"Hey." Shepard said, stroking her hair. Miranda sighed contentedly. Three days without Shepard had been difficult for her. She painfully realized, after three days of not getting sufficient sleep, that she needed him by her side if she wanted to get a decent night's sleep.

"Hey yourself." Miranda said, fully intent on giving him another kiss. Shepard drew back slightly, pressing a finger to her lips. She looked at him with wide eyes. Shepard simply smiled.

"Not that I don't want to kiss you, but…" Shepard embraced her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "You know this is all for the bet, right? The past few days have been… difficult, to say the least. I hope you don't doubt how much I love you just because I've resisted your… advances." He kissed her ear. He felt her shiver when his lips made contact with her skin. Pulling back, he saw the love and affection in her eyes.

"I never doubted it, John." Miranda said, smiling. She felt a wave of affection for him at his reassurance. She had been worried that he no longer felt strongly for her because he had been able to resist her charms. Any doubts she may have had were washed away by his words.

"So… Garrus told me that you've been tense lately." Shepard paused. "How about I give you a massage?" He smirked himself when he saw her eyes light up with excitement. She hadn't suspected that the massage was a diversion so he could survive the fourth day…

… or maybe not.

Smiling mischievously, she pulled away from him, turned her back on his and began to unzip her uniform ever so slowly. After unzipping it completely, she shrugged out of her uniform, letting it fall to the floor. Then she removed her pants, leaving her in her lacy black underwear. Looking over her shoulder, she purred.

"What are you waiting for, _commander_?" Miranda said saucily as she walked towards her bed. Shepard swallowed thickly as he watched her lay herself on the bed, resting on her stomach. He walked slowly towards her, marshalling his self-control.

Long, sensuous moans filled the room when he began to massage her. While under normal circumstances John would have taken pleasure from the fact that she clearly enjoyed his… handiwork, the sounds she was making was playing hell on his self-control. He had to keep himself from cursing when he elicited a long, drawn-out moan from her.

"Ohhh, John. That feels – soooo – good." She moaned. Shepard closed his eyes. He prayed that she would fall asleep soon or he really was going to lose the bet.

As he kneaded the tension out of her body, he noticed that her breathing was slowing down and becoming more even. He sighed in relief. Miranda Lawson was finally falling asleep. He continued massaging her back for a few moments before he stopped.

She had fallen asleep. Shepard smiled to himself.

_Looks like I live to fight another day. _

He turned her around and covered her with the blanket. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left.

Miranda Lawson woke up after a few hours, feeling relaxed and very well rested. She smiled to herself. Shepard really was very talented with his hands-

Her eyes widened as a thought struck her.

"That son of a bitch." Miranda muttered to herself fondly. She smiled, shaking her head. He managed to avoid being seduced by going on the offensive. She shook her head.

Only three more days to go.

* * *

**Day Five**

Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson was on the Normandy's newly installed training room, sparring. And they had been going at it for over an hour. Shepard wore his usual type-C uniform, while Miranda wore a white tank top and training pants.

It was Miranda's suggestion that they use the new training facility, citing the need for them to sharpen their hand-to-hand fighting skills. Shepard knew the real reason, however, as he knew that Miranda will probably try to use this session to seduce him. But seeing the benefit of a little exercise, he quickly relented.

The two opponents were evenly matched; Miranda was able to evade almost all of punches Shepard threw at her, while he was able to dodge her well-placed strikes. They moved away from each other after every trading kicks and punches.

Shepard stared down Miranda, who was already in a fighting stance. There was a mixture of mischief and killer intent in her eyes.

"Ready to admit defeat, _commander_?" Miranda asked saucily. Shepard shook his head as he assumed a fighting stance of his own.

"Never, Miss Lawson." Miranda didn't bother replying. Instead she closed the distance quickly and delivered a series well-placed punches. Shepard was able to hold his own but he knew he had to break off soon—Miranda was faster than he was.

Miranda knew that she had the advantage, but was well aware of Shepard's prowess in hand-to-hand combat. She knew it would take her quite some time before she can wear down his defenses. What she needed was something that would provide immediate results.

It was time to implement her seduction plan into effect.

Shepard was surprised when it was Miranda who broke off from their engagement. He was even more surprised at what she did next.

She slowly began to lift her tank top.

Shepard's jaw almost hit the floor. _What the_ _hell is she-_

Before he could complete that thought, Miranda, noticing the look of surprise, had managed to close the distance between them and delivered a foot sweep, making him fall to the floor. Before he could react, she had jumped on top him and straddled him, her legs beside his hips.

"Well, _commander_," Miranda drawled teasingly as she laid herself fully on top of him. "Looks like_ I_ came out on _top_." She winked.

Shepard, knowing that he was in a precarious situation, did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled her down for a passionate kiss before rolling them over. He allowed the kiss to linger for a moment before he pulled away.

"Well, Miri, looks like _I _came out on top." Shepard said cheekily, throwing her own words back to her. Miranda laughed in spite of herself.

"You _really_ are an ass." Miranda chuckled. Even if she knew she had lost this round, there were still two days to go.

* * *

**Day Six **

Miranda Lawson sat on the bed in her quarters, thinking. She was almost at her wit's end , not knowing what else she could do to seduce Shepard. All of her previous attempts had failed. She shook her head. She needed to think of something…

She began to smile dangerously. Desperate times indeed call for desperate measures.

Commander Shepard was just about to leave his quarters when the sight of Miranda Lawson greeted him. Before he could say anything, the executive officer had thrown him back to the bed with her biotics. She kept him in place with her biotics as she began walking towards him, hips swaying.

"I know you want _this, commander_," She said throatily as she made her way to the bed. She was on the full offensive now, no longer caring about finesse or style. She was going to win this bet…

… by all means necessary.

Laying herself fully on top of him, she kissed passionately before moving her mouth to his ear. "Give in, _commander_. I'll make it – all – worth – your – while." She punctuated the last five words with kisses. She heard him growling beneath her. Releasing him from her biotic hold, she smiled to herself when he began to kiss her back with equal fervor. She knew it was only a matter of time before…

"Commander, Joker requires your presence at the cockpit."

Miranda resisted the urge to growl when Shepard suddenly pulled away from her. Murmuring an apology to her lips, he extricated himself from their passionate embrace.

_Damn it. If it wasn't for that crippled bastard… _Miranda thought, frustrated. She had almost won the bet. If it wasn't for Joker's interference…

She sighed. There was only one more day left.

Needless to say, Miranda Lawson was _not _a happy woman.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Commander John Shepard sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even know how he lasted this long. Six days without Miranda Lawson had been an excruciating experience. He thought it was a miracle he hadn't gone crazy-

He has had enough. To hell with the bet. He would go down there and show Miranda Lawson _just _how much he missed her, missed her touch…

Determination filling him, he walked towards the doors of his quarters, fully intent on finding his executive officer. As soon as he reached the doors, they opened...

...to reveal the sight of Miranda Lawson, certified femme-fatale and the love of his life. They regarded each other silently before Shepard closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal fervor. They kept kissing until Shepard scooped her up and brought her back to the bed, removing each other's clothes in the process.

They then proceeded to release seven days' worth of tension and frustration.

They were both on the bed, with Miranda's head resting on Shepard's chest. Both were panting heavily. Seven days' worth of tension and frustration had required… several rounds… before they had been completely released.

Shepard tightened his hold on Miranda. He missed the pleasant weight of her above his chest. From her… performance… earlier, it seemed that she had to. He kissed the crown of her head as he felt her beginning to stir from her short nap.

"You're amazing, Miri." Shepard said reverently as he nuzzled her hair. Miranda looked up at him, and smiled.

'You're not so bad yourself, _commander_." Miranda purred. The she continued cheekily. "I wouldn't mind a… _repeat_ performance." Shepard laughed.

"I bet you wouldn't." Shepard captured her lips in a kiss. They broke it off after a few moments.

"Hell of a week, huh?" He asked when they caught their breath. Miranda nodded.

"Yeah. I'm impressed that you were able to hold out for six days." Miranda said, jokingly. "What did you do to last that long?" Shepard shrugged.

"Cold showers. And lots of it." Miranda laughed. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"Technically, I wasn't able to seduce you, but it was you who… you know." Miranda said, amused. "What gives?" Shepard shrugged.

"I realized I didn't care about the bet anymore. I missed you." Miranda gave him an appreciative kiss. It quickly grew in intensity. Before they lost themselves completely to their passions, Miranda pulled away from him.

"So… draw?" She asked, panting slightly. Shepard nodded.

"Draw." He answered before pulling her head back down to kiss her.

**Notes: **Will probably be taking a short break on writing. Still ironing out the ideas for the next chapter.

As always, don't forget to review!


	16. Dates

**Author's Note: **Ugh. I didn't like how this turned out. I **will **revise this once I get a few more chapters out.

This chapter is dedicated to **OmegaCrusader **and **LePerfectionist**. Their ideas were the primary driving forces behind this chapter. ;)

Enjoy. I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much.

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, Joker and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Dates**

Commander John Shepard and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson fell on top of the bed, exhausted. They had not even bothered to change their clothes. They were so tired that they wanted nothing more than to curl up against each other and sleep.

The Normandy had just come from a routine patrol of the Terminus systems when it encountered some heretics dropships. While they were no match for the Normandy's advanced armaments, the heretics had been able to score a few lucky hits to the Normandy's thrusters. The commander and the executive officer had spent all day helping and managing the damage control team in an effort to speed up the repairs. Unfortunately, given the extent of the damage, they needed to get to a station in order to complete the repairs.

And since Omega was the closest station to their location, they decided to dock there.

Shepard sighed. He didn't really like going to Omega. Not only was it one of the seediest places in the galaxy, it was also one of the most dangerous. You could be killed just by walking in a darkened alley. The only redeeming quality of Omega was Afterlife, even though it was still pretty bad compared to the Dark Star on the Citadel and Eternity on Ilium.

And speaking of Afterlife…

Shepard looked down on his chest. He saw Miranda Lawson lying on top of him, her head on his chest, her breathing slow and even. As he began to stroke her hair, he felt her stir. Sleepy cerulean eyes looked up at him.

"Miri, I really think we need to get out of our clothes." Sleepy cerulean eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Just what are you s_uggesting_, _commander_?" Shepard's eyes widened.

"N-no, that's now what I meant."

"Are you saying you don't want to…?" Miranda trailed off, feigning hurt. Shepard was instantly concerned.

"No… I mean, yes! I-" Shepard stopped when he saw her laughing. He growled before he kissed her. They broke the kiss after a few moments. Something dawned on him.

"You know, Miri, I just realized something." Miranda looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"I just realized I've never taken you on a date before." Miranda chuckled before she rested her head on his chest again.

"Why, _commander," _Miranda began saucily, a teasing smile on her lips. "Are you asking me out?" Shepard laughed.

"Maybe I am, Miss Lawson." Shepard replied teasingly. Miranda laughed as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy, unfortunately. I was thinking of a… maybe having a few drinks at Afterlife." Shepard paused thoughtfully. "I thought of bringing you to one of those fancy restaurants on the Presidium because you deserve nothing less. but since we're here-" He was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"A few drinks it is then." Miranda said with a smile. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. Didn't you say you 'settled for nothing but the best'?" Shepard teased, throwing her own words back at her. She laughed.

"I certainly did." Miranda replied saucily. Then she turned serious. "It doesn't matter if it's _just _Afterlife, John. What matters is that _I_ get to spend time with _my _man." She smiled. Shepard gave her an appreciative kiss.

"It doesn't matter if Omega, and Afterlife by extension, _is _a pisshole." Miranda said, jokingly. Shepard laughed.

"So… I'll come pick you up later? Say… at seven?" Shepard said teasingly as he brushed a stray lock from her face.

"Seven it is then, _commander_." Miranda replied, playing along. "Since it is still pretty early… what are we going to do until then?" She winked.

"I have a few ideas." Shepard growled out as he rolled them over and kissed her.

* * *

After an "intense workout session," Miranda Lawson went down to her quarters, saying that she needed to make herself presentable for their "date." Shepard shook his head. Miranda Lawson was one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful, women he had ever seen; she didn't need to make herself anymore presentable that she is now. For him, Miranda Lawson was one of the few people who could look amazing in absolutely _anything_.

_Hell, she can be wearing a burlap sack and still look beautiful, _Shepard thought.

It was almost seven. He had finished dressing a while ago. He was wearing what Miranda had fondly called the "space tuxedo." Giving himself one more once-over, he nodded slightly to himself when he was satisfied with his appearance. While they may have been in a serious relationship for quite awhile now, this _was _technically his first date with Miranda…

The _great _Commander Shepard was nervous. He couldn't remember ever feeling _this_ nervous, not even when bloodthirsty Krogans were charging at him or swarms of Collectors threatened to overwhelm his position. He felt like-

_Get a grip, man! You're a soldier, not some moony-eyed teenager on his first date! _

But there was good reason for his nervousness. While there had been other women in his life, Miranda Lawson was the one most special to him. There were times that he would think that she deserved someone better than him, and then he would realize that it was she who had chosen him, just as he had chosen her. He knew now that he never felt as strongly for the other women in his life as he felt for Miranda. He sighed. She deserved better than this—something better than Omega and Afterlife…

She deserved nothing less than perfection.

_Guess we'll just have to make the most of it. Maybe we can even make this first date memorable. _

Little did he know that it would be a date both of them would _never_ forget.

Taking a deep breath, he exited his quarters and made his way to the crew deck, walking slowly towards her quarters. Just before he reached the doors to her room, she contacted him via his subcutaneous earpiece.

"Don't come in here yet, commander." He heard the amusement in her voice. "I'm still getting ready." Shepard was confused.

_How did she know I was already down- never mind. This _is _Miranda we're talking about. _

"You can come in now."

Shepard opened the doors and was greeted by a breathtaking sight. Miranda Lawson, the tough-as-nails femme-fatale, was wearing a low-cut blue dress that had a slit on one thigh—a perfect mix between modest and sexy. The dress not only hugged her curves but also brought out the color of her eyes.

Shepard tried hard not to drool.

"I take it you approve?" Miranda asked saucily. Shepard said the first words that came to mind.

"Hell yes." Miranda laughed, shaking her head.

"Your eloquence sends my heart all a-flutter, John." She said cheekily. It was Shepard's turn to laugh.

"It's the thought that counts. Besides, saying little means I have less chances of making myself look like an idiot." Shepard gave her a soft kiss before offering her his arm. Miranda took it, giggling uncharacteristically.

"Not that I'm complaining but… aren't you a little overdressed for Afterlife?" Shepard asked. Miranda shook her head, a smile on her face.

"You're one to talk," She gestured at his outfit for emphasis. "I just wanted to look good for _my _man." Shepard gave her an appreciative kiss.

"Miri, believe me when I tell you that you can look good in _anything_."

"How about in _nothing_?" Shepard choked at her words. Miranda laughed at his reaction.

"Damn it, Miri. If you keep saying things like that, we'll never get to Afterlife." Miranda appeased him with a kiss.

"For the record," Miranda began, a smile tugging at her lips. "that 'space tuxedo' really does look good on you."

* * *

Commander Shepard and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson were walking arm-in-arm towards the VIP section of Afterlife. Shepard had called Aria prior to arriving at Afterlife, saying that he needed access to the VIP section. The asari of course agreed, considering everything the spectre had done for her.

Looking at his date, Shepard couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. He really did have the most beautiful woman on his arm. The males in Afterlife agreed with him, for they all turned to look at the couple as they made their way to a private booth. They sat across each other.

"Since they're not well known for their food… how about we just order drinks?" Shepard asked. Miranda nodded.

"A few drinks should be fine. Hopefully there won't be any poison involved." Miranda said teasingly, remembering the incident with the Batarian bartender. Shepard laughed.

"I think they got the message last time."

* * *

A few drinks turned out to be fifteen bottles of wine.

Needless to say, they were already drunk.

Their drunkenness manifested itself in their lowered inhibitions, however, as both could still talk coherently. While the commander's cybernetic implants and the executive officer's altered genes have done a great job in decreasing the effects of alcohol, they had drank enough wine to knock out ten good men.

As a result, they got all the benefits of being drunk without the side effects.

They had been making out on the booth, unmindful of the other patrons in Afterlife. Just as Miranda was about to deepen the kiss, Shepard pulled away from her, panting heavily.

"Miri, I think I'm hammered." Shepard said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I need to go to the restroom to uhh… to uhh… wash my face." Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Wash your face?"

"Oh damn it. I can't think straight anymore." Both of them laughed. Shepard gave her a kiss before pulling away.

"I really do need to go to the restroom though. I'll be back later." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Miranda giggled, her guard lowered by the alcohol.

"Hurry back. We still have some… _unfinished_ business to attend to." Miranda wiggled an eyebrow. Laughing, he stole one last kiss from her before he left.

It had already been a good ten minutes and Shepard was still nowhere to be seen. Miranda sat at the booth alone, fuming.

* * *

_Where the hell is he? If I see him with-_ Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone clearing their throat in front of her. She looked up and saw a stranger.

_A good-looking stranger_, she couldn't help but add. The alcohol was clearly influencing her thought process as well.

"Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting alone by yourself?" The stranger asked. She shook her head.

"Well, my boyfriend was here a while ago but I hadn't seen him since." The stranger's shoulders seemed to sag a bit at the word boyfriend but quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, where are my manners. The name's Allan. And you are?"

"Miranda."

"Ah… Miranda. What a beautiful name." Miranda had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his attempt at flattery. Despite her intoxicated state, Miranda could still clearly see 'Allan's' motives.

"So, Miranda… would you like to dance?"

Normally, Miranda would have turned him down, saying that not only did she have a boyfriend already, she as also not interested. But because of the alcohol and the fact that Shepard was still nowhere to be seen…

"Hmm… sure." 'Allan' was surprised. He was clearly not expecting someone like Miranda to accept his invitation. Smiling, he helped her up before leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Shepard was walking back to the booth when something caught his eye. Anger flared within him.

_What the hell? What the hell is Miri doing?_

He saw Miranda on the dance floor, dancing. And she was with another man.

He was surprised when Miranda winked at him when she caught his eyes.

His eyebrows twitched when he saw how close they were. Their bodies were almost touching. Shepard saw red. He began walking purposefully towards the pair, intent on giving this _bastard_ his due. He tapped the _bastard _on the shoulder. The _bastard _turned to look at him, annoyance on his face.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm-" He never got to finish what he was going to say when Shepard's fist connected with his face, knocking him out almost immediately. The security in the club moved to interfere but Shepard's glare stopped them. Something in his eyes let them know that this man was not someone to be messed with.

Shepard turned around and saw Miranda looking at him with wide eyes. Without saying a word, he dragged her towards their booth before pushing her back down on the couch. He was on top of her as soon as her back was flat on the couch.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Shepard asked, a mixture of arousal and anger in his voice. Miranda's eyes widened. Before she could say a word, he crushed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing tortuously. Pulling away for a moment, they both regarded each other silently before renewing their assault on each other's lips.

Neither would be in a fit state to talk about what had just happened for a while.

* * *

"John, that was… that was…" Miranda was cut off by a kiss. She smiled languidly when they broke the kiss. "I think we should do this more often." Shepard was about to reply when a thought suddenly struck him. He saw Miranda's eyes widen as well as the same thought crossed her mind.

"Did we just…"

"… have sex in a public place? I think we just did." Miranda finished for him. Her eyes were still as wide as saucers. Shepard shook his head. Their systems had finally been able to get rid of the alcohol, thus allowing them to think clearly once more.

Unbelievable. They just had sex in a darkened booth in Afterlife. Sex in a public place.

_If the crew gets wind of this, we will never live it down. Never. _Shepard shuddered.

_Still, I have to admit, it was pretty amazing. _Shepard wanted to smack himself for that thought.

"Oh God. We're turning into exhibitionists!" Miranda laughed in spite of herself. She appeased him with a kiss.

"It wasn't me who started this, John." Miranda said saucily. Shepard growled before he kissed her. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Don't remind me." He shook his head.

"Well… at least we still have most of our clothes on." Shepard laughed at her optimism. They sat up, trying to fix their clothes as inconspicuously as possible. They were fortunate that there were nobody sitting near their booths, or they would have been treated to _quite _a show.

"Miri?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you dancing with that guy?" Shepard asked, a mixture of jealousy and hurt in his voice. Miranda stiffened. She averted her gaze from him, unable to look him in the eye.

"To be honest, I… I don't know," Miranda began slowly. "I… I wanted to see what you would do if I… I'm sorry. I should never have danced with him." Shepard forced her to look at him.

"It's alright, Miri, just don't do it again." He kissed her softly. "I don't think I can control myself if I see you with another guy in _that _way again." He joked. Miranda slapped him playfully.

"Hell of a night, huh?" Shepard asked. Miranda giggled.

"Indeed, John. Hopefully our… escapades won't end up in the extranet." Miranda said lightheartedly. Shepard shuddered.

"Oh God. I hope not."

* * *

A few days had already passed since the (in)famous first date.

Joker was bored. Ever since EDI had been released, she has been the one handling the majority of the ship's systems. And that meant free time for Joker.

_Lots _of free time.

Whenever he was bored, Joker would bring up his console and check on his extranet bookmarks. Browsing the newest uploaded videos in one of his… favorite… sites, something caught his eye. His eyes widened when-

"Commander, Miranda, this is Joker. I need you here in the cockpit ASAP." Joker said through the intercom. A few moments later, Commander Shepard and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson came walking to the cockpit.

"What is it, Joker?"

"Commander, Miranda, I know how this may look like… but I think you gotta see this." He showed them the video. Joker saw their eyes widen. He decided to have a little fun.

"You've got some nice moves there, Shepard." Joker said with a straight face. "Mind teaching me some? You know-" He cut himself off when Miranda and Shepard glared daggers at him.

"Mr. Moreau," Miranda said, gritting her teeth, "If you tell _anyone, _and I mean _anyone _about this, I assure you… there will not be enough of you to fit a coffee cup." Joker's eyes widened. He knew Miranda well enough to know that her threats were not to be taken lightly.

"Yes ma'am." Joker gulped. Satisfied, the two highest-ranking officers of the Normandy turned to leave.

"I have a few contacts which can make _it_ disappear." Miranda said calmly when they were out of earshot, trying not to think about what she had just seen. Her worst fears had been confirmed.

Their _escapades_ had indeed ended up on the extranet.

"Can we make a copy?" Miranda turned to Shepard with an incredulous look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, you know… for posterity. Besides, we might learn a thing or two. Might help in improving… umm… technique." Shepard said teasingly. Miranda slapped him playfully.

"You ass."

**Notes: **This might be the last chapter for a while. I don't think I'll be able to release a chapter within the next two days. Also, I'll be leaving for Singapore and Malaysia on the 10th, which means no internet for me for one week. I'm still ironing the ideas out for the next chapter.


	17. Tomfoolery

**Author's Note: **I've finally finished this chapter. I thought I was never going to get it done. XD

Sorry for the delay. If you've been reading my announcements in my profile page, you'll know why.

Credit goes to **Hasmidas** and **OmegaCrusader** for the idea behind this chapter! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: ** Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, the team members featured here and the ME Universe are owned by BioWare.

**Tomfoolery**

It was another day on the Normandy SR-2.

Commander John Shepard, Spectre and twice-savior of the galaxy, was beginning to wake up. He instinctively reached for Miranda who was supposed to be sleeping right beside him, but his hands found nothing but air. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up on the bed. Looking around the room, he found no sign of Miranda Lawson.

_Where is she? _There was a tinge of worry in his thought.

He knew his worrying was irrational. Miranda was more than capable of taking care of herself. After all, she had taken care of herself for the past few years, especially when she was working as an operative and project director for Cerberus. He knew that, before she placed her trust on him, she relied on no one but herself. What her father did to her and the training she had received from Cerberus had molded her into the independent, strong-willed woman she was now. But he also knew that, underneath that façade of strength and professionalism that she projected to the galaxy, there was a woman who yearned for affection and trust.

It was that knowledge that made him a bit… overprotective of her.

The commander had always been protective of his men and loved ones. He cared for the welfare of everyone under his command. The crew and team knew this, which is why they are fiercely loyal to him. But when it comes to Miranda, his protectiveness reaches a whole new level. He knew that Miranda was sometimes irritated at his overprotectiveness, but he knew deep down that she appreciated how much he cared for her.

He got up the bed, intent on preparing for the day. After donning his usual uniform, he made his way down to the crew deck, intent on finding the incomparable Miranda Lawson.

* * *

Miranda Lawson sighed.

She had been working at her console for an hour now, looking over the data they had gleaned from their encounters with the heretics. Shepard was supposed to be the one looking over the files, but she knew he had been exhausted from their… activities. But since she _was _his second-in-command, she decided she would just give him an executive summary. Besides, he needed his rest…

She smiled fondly at the thought of Shepard. No doubt that he got worried when he noticed her absence. She shook her head. Shepard shouldn't worry about her; she was more than capable of taking care of herself. During her years in Cerberus, she had operated either alone or as the head of a research team. In both cases, she had always relied on herself, never fully trusting anyone.

But that changed when she met Shepard.

When they first met, she considered him as his asset with her as his handler. As the months passed by, as the missions came and went, she began to trust him more and more. He had earned her complete trust when he had helped her out with Oriana. It was at that point that Miranda knew that Shepard was worthy of her complete trust. Their relationship had quickly progressed from handler-asset to true partners.

Ever since they've begun a serious relationship, Miranda couldn't help but notice how protective he was of her. She was initially irritated by how Shepard seemed to want to treat her like fragile china when she was in fact the furthest thing from being fragile. However, she came to appreciate his protectiveness over time. After relying on herself for so long, it was… nice to know that there was someone she could trust, someone she could depend on…

Someone who has her back.

Deciding that she has had enough of going over the data for the day, she closed her session and stood up, stretching. Making her way to the doors of her office, she was surprised when she came face-to-face with Commander Shepard. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Why, hello _Commander_," Miranda drawled teasingly. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here." Shepard laughed.

"Well, after finding out that a certain someone wasn't beside me this morning… you get the picture." Shepard said cheekily. Then he turned serious. "I was worried, you know? You didn't leave a message with EDI."

"John-"

"I know what you're going to say, Miri." Shepard said softly. "I just… I just couldn't help but worry about you." Miranda's eyes softened.

"I know, John. While it does get on my nerves at times," Miranda began jokingly. "I appreciate your looking out for me." She finished sincerely.

"Care to show _just _how much you appreciate it, Miss Lawson?" Shepard teased. Miranda laughed.

"Certainly, _commander_." Miranda began, a breathy quality to her voice. "But I'm afraid you might not… _survive_ what I have in mind for you." She winked. Shepard growled and pushed her back against the wall near her quarters, kissing her soundly. Miranda moaned into the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments.

"Feeling… frisky… today, aren't we?" Miranda panted out as she struggled to regain her breath. Instead of answering, Shepard just moved to kiss her again. Miranda kissed him back with equal fervor.

"Maybe – w e should –continue – this – somewhere – else?" Miranda asked in-between kisses. Just as Shepard was about to kiss her again, she placed her hand against his chest. "Perhaps somewhere a little more… _private_?"

"Oh, we will," Shepard began cheekily, a grin on his face. "But I don't feel like moving from where I am. Do you?"

"But-" Miranda was cut off by another kiss.

"_Relax_, Miri," Shepard said when he pulled away. He noted with satisfaction that her eyes were slightly dazed. "No one's watching. The crew _is _on shore leave, remember?" Before she could respond, Shepard had crushed his lips to hers.

Normally, Miranda Lawson would have disapproved of PDA, as she and Shepard were no big fans of PDA. But since the crew _was _on share leave, save for a few members of the team, it was unlikely that someone would walk in on them. Besides, she sort of liked it when Shepard took charge—she had almost always been the one who took the initiative when it came to the… physical aspect of their relationship.

_I guess there's no harm in a little PDA, _Miranda thought as she gave into the kiss. She moaned when Shepard suckled lightly on her neck. _Most of the crew isn't here. Nobody's going to see… right? _

Right?

Shepard and Miranda were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the disbelieving eyes staring at them. It was only when the sound of someone falling to the ground did Shepard and Miranda pull away from each other and was brought back to the moment. Looking at the source of the noise, their eyes widened when they saw Garrus with a smirk on his face, Tali'Zorah with an unreadable expression (Quarian facial expressions were hard to read given their environmental suits), Doctor Chakwas with raised eyebrows, Joker on the ground with eyes wide as saucers (apparently he tripped when Tali accidentally nudged him. Miraculously, none of his bones were broken.), Doctor Mordin Solus with a slightly curious expression and even the grizzled bounty hunter Zaeed Massani with raised eyebrow staring at them.

Shepard, knowing that the inevitable ribbing was coming, simply buried his face to Miranda's shoulder. Miranda closed her eyes, a hint of pink on her cheeks. She didn't want to see the looks the team were giving them.

"I'm sorry, Miri," Shepard whispered, his head sstill buried on her shoulder. "looks like the crew will have a field day over this." Miranda couldn't resist groaning at his words—not from pleasure, but from resignation.

* * *

Thirty minutes of ribbing from the crew over breakfast had Miranda and Shepard at their wits' end. Miranda had tried to put an end to the teasing by asserting her authority; after all, she was once one of the most feared agents of Cerberus. But it had all been for naught, as the crew kept on ribbing and teasing them despite her "threats." The crew all knew that, despite trying very hard to maintain her gruff and professional exterior, Miranda Lawson had changed.

For the better. And it was all because of Shepard.

This change had prompted the crew to begin accepting her as truly one of their own, as someone who was worthy of their trust.

And they showed this by teasing the hell out of the lovebirds.

Miranda was secretly pleased that the crew had accepted her as one of their own, but-

_I_ still_ have a reputation to keep, damn it. _Miranda mentally groaned.

"If I hadn't tripped, we probably would have been treated to _quite _a show." Joker remarked. Miranda glowered at him.

"Mr. Mor-!"

"Of course, that's not to say that what we've seen wasn't _quite _the show already." Garrus said, trying to keep a straight face. Miranda shifted her attention from Joker to Garrus, glaring at him. Before Miranda could call his attention, Mordin beat her to it.

"Sexual activity common in humans in committed relationships," Mordin began matter-of-factly. "However, cannot understand why Miss Lawson and the commander would engage in sexual activity for all to see." While Mordin said this with a completely serious façade, Miranda could see the amusement in the salarian scientist's eyes.

_Oh, damn it. _Miranda had to resist the urge to smack her head against the table. She turned to look at Shepard and saw that he was just about to keel over from embarrassment.

To make matters worse, she heard the rest of the crew laugh at the salarian's quip, including Zaeed, Tali and Doctor Chakwas. Resisting the urge to groan, she nudged Shepard in the ribs, as if to say _say something, you idiot! _

Shepard turned to look at her and shrugged helplessly. Miranda sighed.

_Things couldn't get any worse than this._

_

* * *

_

After an hour of non-stop teasing, the crew finally let the lovebirds go. With the lovebirds gone, the crew was free to hatch their… insidious… plan.

"That was fun." Joker said, chuckling. He was amazed that Miranda hadn't pummeled him for the ribbing. _Guess Shepard was a good influence for her. _

"Yeah, I guess it was." Garrus laughed. "Shepard looked like one of those… uhh, what do you call those again?"

"Tomatoes, Mr. Vakarian. Tomatoes." Doctor Chakwas said with a smirk. Initially, she had reservations about the ex-Cerberus operative. But seeing the two so wrapped up in each other had her reconsidering her stance against Miranda. She was glad that Shepard had found someone who really did love him and cared for his welfare.

"Keelah, you should have seen the look on Shepard's face." Tali said with a slight giggle. Even though she still had feelings for Shepard, she was glad that she had lost to a worthy rival such as the executive officer.

"Never thought I'd live to see the two squirm. Guess love really does a number on you." Joker said thoughtfully. Not only was he glad that Shepard had been able to find someone, he was also glad that Miranda seemed to have loosened up. He remembered how deathly afraid of her he was when she first came aboard. She was actually likeable now…

… and more fun to tease.

Joker smirked to himself when an idea came to him. _I just hope Shepard and Miranda doesn't kill me for this. _

"Hey guys, what if we pull a prank on the two lovebirds?" The rest of the crew stared incredulously at Joker.

"A prank? You have gotta be shittin' me, Moreau." Zaeed raised an eyebrow. He didn't really care about the relationship between the two highest-ranking officers of the Normandy. But a prank? Teasing the two was one thing, but pulling a prank…

_Shepard really might just kill us for this. That's assuming Lawson doesn't kill us first. _The bounty hunter shook his head.

"Pranks illogical. A prank on Shepard and Miss Lawson will gravely endanger crews' physical wellbeing." Mordin shook his head. He understood that humans had an affinity for pranks, but he still couldn't understand the logic behind it. _Humans. A confusing species. Don't understand intellectual motivation behind prank._

"Don't be such a downer, Mordin." Garrus said with a smirk. He wouldn't mind pulling a prank on the two, especially now that he knew the two were really big softies.

Besides, it was fun seeing Shepard look like one of those… tomato things. "What did you have in mind, Joker?"

Joker deflated at the question. He hadn't really thought of an _actual _prank.

"I… uhh-"

"I have an idea." Five pairs of surprised eyes turned towards the speaker. The speaker smiled when it was apparent that the statement had gotten the crew's attention.

"It goes like this…"

* * *

Miranda Lawson resisted the urge to sigh as she made her way to the engineering deck, intent on finishing her rounds. She tried hard to forget what had happened yesterday, but she failed. She couldn't believe that half of the team had caught her and Shepard in such a… compromising position. Not only that, they had also taken every opportunity to tease them about it.

Needless to say, the executive officer was embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

_Well, there goes my reputation. _Miranda thought wryly.

As she entered the engine room, she gave the place a casual once-over. Nothing seemed out of place. Engineers Donnely and Daniels were on shore leave, so only Tali'Zorah should be there. She mentally noted down everything that she saw as she walked towards the drive core.

_Hm. Looks like everything's fine down here. The drive core seems to be working well and the Quarin and Zaeed seems to be preoccupied with each other. _

Miranda's eyes widened at the last thought. _Wait, what? _

She did a double take. Sure enough, Tali and Zaeed were in… an embrace.

_What the bloody hell is going on here? _The executive officer couldn't do anything but stare at the pair. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Tali'Zorah… and the bounty hunter are… in a relationship? _Miranda could feel her head spinning at the thought. The subject of her thoughts must have felt her staring because they suddenly broke apart and looked at her.

"Oh! Miranda, I didn't know you were there." Tali exclaimed, flustered.

"Was there something you needed, Lawson?" Zaeed asked brusquely. The question broke Miranda out of her stupor. She still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Uh… nothing really. I was just… finishing my… rounds." It wasn't often that the executive officer was at a loss for words. Zaeed grunted.

"Well, if there's nothing else Lawson, I have business to attend to." Zaeed said before scooping Tali up and carrying her out of the engine room. The quarian let out an involuntary squeal as he did so. Miranda stared at the retreating pair with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape.

_What the bloody hell…_

_

* * *

_

"Commander, Mr. Vakarian has requested for your presence in the crew deck." Shepard looked up from his console. _What did _Garrus_ want? _Shepard wondered.

"Did he say why?"

"He did not provide any details, commander. Mr. Vakarian only said that it was important." Shepard sighed. _Guess I better get down there and see what he wants. _Pushing himself away from his desk, he got up and made his way to the crew deck. He was slightly surprised when the sight of Garrus greeted him when the elevator doors opened at the crew deck.

"What's wrong, Garrus?" Shepard asked, noting what seemed to be a worried look on the turian's face. Garrus simply shook his head.

"I think it's better if I show you, Shepard." With that, he turned around and led the commander to the med bay. Motioning for Shepard to be quiet, they quietly entered the room.

Shepard was shocked at what he saw.

On one of the medical bay's cramped beds lay Doctor Chakwas, Mordin and Joker (Shepard idly wondered how Joker managed to get himself in that position without breaking his bones).

And they seemed to be hugging. _Each other. _

Shepard opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

_What- _

"I found them like _that _as I passed the med bay," Garrus said quietly, interrupting Shepard's thoughts. "I have no idea how they got themselves into that position." Shepard shook his head. Before he could ask the turian for further details-

"Ohh, Mordin… Joker…" The seemingly asleep Doctor Chakwas sighed out blissfully, apparently unaware that she had an audience. Shepard's eyes widened.

_What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

Shepard had retreated to the captain's quarters, wracking his brains to figure out what he had just seen.

_Doctor Chakwas… with Mordin and Joker? I can't believe it. _

He commander was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Miranda Lawson entering his room. It was only when the executive officer placed a hand on his shoulder did he look up and noted her presence.

"John, I think we need to talk." Miranda said, slight distress filtering in her voice and face. Shepard was instantly concerned.

"Uh, this isn't about us, is it?" Miranda laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"No. What gave you that idea?" Miranda asked cheekily, the distress gone from her voice. She noted how amazing it was that the commander could lighten her mood so quickly. Shepard joined her in laughing.

"Well, you had that look in face and… never mind." Shepard stopped when he saw the odd look on her face. He took both of her hands in his. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"I'm not really sure how to put this," Miranda began, choosing her words carefully. "but I saw the… oddest thing today." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"How odd?"

"Let's just say it's not something you would have imagined in a million years." Miranda replied with raised eyebrows.

"Try me."

"Well, I saw your quarian friend and the bounty hunter… preoccupied with each other." Shepard's eyes widened at that. He asked the first intelligent question that came to his mind.

"What?" Miranda sighed.

"It's true, John. It seems Tali and Massani are in a… relationship."

_Huh. I never figured Zaeed went for quarians. _Shepard thought. _Hell, I didn't even figure Tali went for bounty hunters! _

"What's wrong with that?" Shepard asked. Miranda sighed, frustrated.

"John, there was nothing in their behavior in the past that indicated they had feelings for each other. Being a very keen observer, _I _should have noticed this! It just seemed so… sudden. Inexplicable even!" Shepard laughed.

"Miri, this isn't some scientific experiment. Besides… uh… shutting up now." Shepard was stopped by the slight glare Miranda gave him.

"I know that, John." Miranda softened at the look he gave her. "But it just doesn't make any sense." Shepard shook his head.

"Well, at least it's not as weird as something I saw in the med bay today." Shepard remarked, changing the subject. Miranda's curiosity was piqued.

"Oh? What did you see?"

"I saw Doctor Chakwas with Mordin and Joker in bed." Shepard cringed at how that came out. Miranda's eyes widened. "And Doctor Chakwas even uhh… said Mordin and Joker's name out loud in her sleep." Shepard finished with a shudder, clearly disturbed by what he had witnessed.

Miranda was silent for a moment, considering what had just been said. After a moment's worth of deliberation, something in her mind clicked.

"John, I think the crew is trying to pull… something… on us." Miranda said slowly. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the crew did begin to… act differently a day after… you know." Miranda said, clearly unwilling to mention explicitly what had happened yesterday. Shepard's eyes widened in realization.

"You know what? I think you're on to something here." Shepard began thoughtfully. "Garrus didn't seem _that _surprised when he showed me the… state the three were in." He paused. "You think they planned this?"

"It would certainly make sense. After all, only those who were involved in… yesterday's _debacle_ seemed to be involved in… whatever this is." Miranda replied resolutely. Shepard shook his head.

"But what if it's legit? What if… what if it's _real_?" Shepard asked, trying to suppress a shudder. He didn't mind his crew having these kinds of… relationships. No, really, he didn't. It was just the fact that he had always subscribed to the 'ignorance is bliss' school of thought.

Besides, he really, _really _didn't want to know what his crew did with their free time.

_You hypocrite. What you were doing with Miri yesterday was just asking for it. _Shepard resisted the urge to groan at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Miranda sighed heavily.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do to know for sure."

* * *

The… culprits were already in the briefing room when Shepard and Miranda made their entrance. As they walked towards the head of the table, they noted the casual impassiveness in the facial expressions of the team.

"What's this about, Shepard?" Zaeed asked, impatient to get it over and done with. Shepard looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"You're awfully anxious to get this done, Zaeed. Something bothering you?" Shepard asked, keeping his voice neutral. If he and Miranda were going to discover what the crew was _really _up to, they needed to employ some… subtlety. He was well aware how wily and cunning the rest of his team could be. Zaeed blanched at the question, apparently caught off guard.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. I just want this done and over with." Zaeed replied quickly, trying to cover up his discomfort. The truth was, he had a bad feeling about this meeting. He had a feeling that this had something to do with the… stunt they were trying to pull on the lovebirds.

_If those two find out… we'd probably end up like Swiss cheese. _The grizzled bounty hunter resisted the urge to shudder at the thought. As hardy and tough as he was, he knew he stood no chance against the commander and the ex-Cerberus operative.

"I see. Well, let's get down to business then." Shepard began, his voice still neutral. "Anyone mind explaining what exactly is going on here?"

"What do you mean, commander?" Doctor Chakwas asked. There was nothing in her voice or composure that suggested discomfort or alarm. Shepard shook his head. Damn, they were good. Before he could speak, Miranda beat him to it.

"Well, doctor, since you asked, mind explaining the scene in the medical bay?" Miranda asked pointedly. She saw Doctor Chakwas color slightly.

"What scene, Miss Lawson?" Miranda shook her head.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, doctor."

"I'm… not sure I know what you're talking about." Miranda resisted the urge to sigh. She looked at Shepard, communicating what she intended to do with her eyes. The commander only nodded slightly.

_So much for subtlety and finesse. _

"Don't play dumb, doctor." Miranda said sharply, her hands gripping the table. "The commander here found you, Professor Solus and Mr. Moreau on the… same bed." She paused, eyeing the rest of the crew. "I, on the other hand, found Tali'Zorah here and Massani quite busy with each other. Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Are you suggesting that only you and Shepard are allowed to have a relationship?" Tali'Zorah asked, irritation seeping into her tone. Shepard and Miranda exchanged glances. _Could it be that our suspicions… were wrong? _Before either of them could reply-

"Yeah. You guys aren't the only ones allowed to have any sort of fun on this ship." Joker piped up, seemingly annoyed by Miranda's insinuation. "Besides, I'll have you know that Doctor Chakwas is… uhh… never mind." The looks Doctor Chakwas and the couple were giving him shut him up.

"Joker is correct, Shepard. A sexual relationship is not something exclusive to both you and Miss Lawson." Mordin stated with slightly narrowed eyes. Miranda and Shepard stared at him with disbelief written across their faces.

_What the hell? _

"I'm afraid I have to side with them on this one, Shepard," Garrus began, a slightly apologetic tone present in his voice. "I may not be that… informed… about relationships, but they're right. You and Miranda aren't the only ones allowed to have… a… how do you humans call it again?"

"A thing for each other, Garrus." Doctor Chakwas supplied helpfully.

"Right. A thing for each other." Garrus shook his head. He would never get the hang of human figures of speech.

"We didn't mean to-" Miranda began to say before she was cut off by Zaeed.

"You're damn right you didn't, Lawson. What the… quarian and I have is real. We're not pulling some goddamn prank to screw with you two." Zaeed said brusquely. Miranda looked at Shepard, mortification and disbelief apparent in her eyes. Shepard seemed to share her sentiments.

_Could it be that we… were wrong after all? But… that can't be right! _Miranda thought, confusion raging within her. Despite the crew's insistence that their "relationships" were legitimate, she could still feel that something was… off about the whole thing.

Miranda Lawson had learned long ago to trust her instincts. Her finely honed instincts and intellect had enabled her to rise through the ranks of Cerberus very quickly. They had served her so well in the past.

They wouldn't fail her now. Right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Joker began to laugh loudly. The couple, along with the rest of the crew, stared at Joker as he clutched his stomach in effort to control his laughter.

"You… should… have seen… the looks on your… faces." Joker struggled to get out as he continued laughing. "Priceless. Priceless, I tell you." He suddenly stopped laughing when he felt the weight of the stares of the people around him.

"What?" Joker suddenly realized what he had just done. "Oh crap."

The rest of the team was giving him looks that said _We're going to die because of you, you idiot!, _while the looks Shepard and Miranda gave him was a mixture between disbelief and a promise.

A promise of a slow and painful death. Joker gulped.

"Joker, is there something you would like to share to the rest of the class?" Shepard asked, his voice deathly calm. He fixed Joker with a glare. The helmsman resisted the urge to gulp.

_God damn it. I just signed my death warrant, didn't I? _

Joker considered his options. If he confessed that it was a prank, the couple might let him off easy, but the crew will most probably kill him. On the other hand, if he denied them the truth, he and the rest of the crew will probably be dead in a minute.

Decisions, decisions.

Joker sighed. _Hopefully they'll take it easy on me._

"Alright, alright. It was a prank! All of it!" Joker exclaimed, resisting the urge to flee the room. _It's not like I can run, with my condition and all. _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought.

"I see." Joker heard Shepard say, who had his arms crossed. Miranda's eyebrow was slightly raised, but that was all. Nothing in their stance or composure indicated what they planned to do to the crew. "And who planned all this?"

"I did." Doctor Chakwas promptly said, looking pointedly at Shepard. The declaration seemed to have broken the calm exterior that two highest-ranking officers of the Normandy projected, as they stared at the doctor with slightly wide eyes.

"Surprised?" The doctor asked the couple cheekily. Shepard tried to say something but no words came out. He couldn't believe it. Doctor Chakwas, the no-nonsense chief medical officer of the Normandy had planned all of this?

He and Miranda had just been had by Doctor Chakwas. Unbelievable.

"Why did you do it, doctor?" Miranda asked, her voice laced by disbelief and confusion. Doctor Chakwas laughed. Laughed!

_I always knew the doctor was more devious than she let on. I think I'll be keeping a closer eye on her from now on. _Miranda thought.

"Well, Miss Lawson, let's just say this is a sort of payback for the… show you gave us yesterday." Doctor Chakwas laughed. Miranda and Shepard began to color. "That's not to say that I didn't enjoy it." The good doctor coughed lightly.

Shepard and Miranda could only stare at her.

"Well, if there's nothing else commander, I think it's time for us to get back to our posts." Doctor Chakwas said with a smirk before she led the team out of the briefing room. The two could only stare as they filed out of the briefing room one by one.

"Did… that just happen?" Shepard asked when he found his voice. Miranda nodded slowly.

"I think it just did." Miranda's eyes widened. "Damn it, we hadn't even been able to reprimand them for pulling a stunt like that!" Shepard laughed.

"Let it go, Miri. We'll get them. I promise." Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"How, pray tell, would we go about doing that?"

"Well… we can always give them that show they always wanted." Shepard chuckled. Miranda's eyes widened before she slapped him on the chest playfully.

"I thought you didn't like PDA." Miranda reminded him cheekily.

"I don't. But since they did manage to pull a fast one on us… a healthy serving of PDA won't kill us." They laughed heartily at that.

"Miri?"

"Hm?"

"I still can't believe Doctor Chakwas-"

"John, you better stop talking and start kissing me or the night will be cold and lonely for you." Shepard's eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes: **There you have it. I'm… not completely satisfied with this, so I'll probably be revising this after I write the next "major" chapter. Speaking of which, the next "major" chapter will probably be chapter 18 or 19, depending on whether or not I'll be able to take a successful stab at **MassAffected's **idea. I think **OmegaCrusader** has an idea as to what the next major chapter will be. ;)

Also, it would be nice if reviewers left a review using an account. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all reviews, regardless of it being signed or not. However, it would be easier for me to reply if you leave a review with a signed account. I make it a point to reply to all reviews.

Don't forget to review!


	18. Reflections

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this took a long time. Truth be told, I had a hard time writing this chapter. This is my attempt at getting into the heads of Shepard and Miranda, but I don't think I've done a very good job. I promise that the next chapter, which is going to be the next major chapter (hint, hint) would be much, much better than this.

This is a fic borne from **MassAffected's **idea, with a few changes. Instead of a spacer/ruthless background, Shepard here has a colonist/ruthless background.

Oh and this is an AU. This does not take place in the same universe where the other chapters of **Moments** have been situated.

P.S. Kudos to **sherban1988 **for catching the **Chuck **references!

**Disclaimer: **Miranda Lawson, Commander Shepard, Joker and the ME series are owned by BioWare.

**Reflections**

A lone figure stood in the middle of New Arlington Memorial, head bent down reverently. Walking between the endless rows of headstones that lined the memorial, the figure murmured the names inscribed in each of them.

_James Fitzpatrick. Ronald Grimes. Oscar Sanders. Good men, all of them. _

Commander John Shepard, twice-savior of the galaxy, stopped in the middle of the memorial and looked up, closing his eyes as he did so. Before he had become widely known as the savior of the galaxy and the hero of the Battle of the Citadel, he had been called many things. The first human Spectre. The 'results-at-all-costs' platoon leader. The N7 hardass. The Butcher of Torfan…

_The Butcher of Torfan. _Shepard sighed at the label. He had never been proud of his… achievement in Torfan. The label was a constant reminder of the men he had lost when he had sent them to their deaths in assaulting the Batarian positions. He lost more than half of his men when he ordered them to break through the well-entrenched Batarians.

At any cost.

Back in the N7 marine program, his fellow trainees had been wary of him because of his… apparent ruthlessness. In every exercise and combat simulation, he had chosen to push through towards the objective instead of retreating, especially when the odds of success were low. Amazingly enough, he succeeded every time he did so. This trend continued well into his career as an officer, where he was able to accomplish every operational objective, regardless of the losses his troops had incurred.

It was this almost single-minded desire to accomplish a mission that made his fellow soldiers wary of him.

And then Torfan happened.

When Alliance brass had assigned the assault on the Batarians at Torfan to his unit, Shepard couldn't help but remember the suffering he had endured at the hands of the Batarians. He lost everything to the Batarians when they attacked Mindoir. To see his family slaughtered right in front of his very eyes…

Shepard sighed. He knew he shouldn't have pursued the retreating Batarians that day. They had already broken through their defenses, and the Batarians had already capitulated. They had, for all intents and purposes, completely annihilated the Batarian forces—completing the Systems Alliance's campaign of revenge for the Batarian assault on Elysium.

But at that very moment, none of that mattered to Shepard.

Barking orders at his troops, he ordered them to pursue the fleeing Batarians. No one dared to question him for that, for not only were they all aware of Shepard's ruthlessness, they had their own scores to settle with the Batarians. Nearly everyone on Shepard's platoon had lost someone to the alien _bastards_. Lieutenant Shepard only called off the pursuit when he knew that he had killed most of the Batarian bastards. They had accomplished what they came here for.

Their mission had been a success.

Leading the cleanup operation, Shepard came across a group of Batarians on their knees. It was obvious that they had every intention of surrendering.

They were begging for their lives.

For a moment, Shepard considered sparing them. After all, Alliance military protocol still followed the long-defunct Geneva conventions. Just as he was about to tell his sergeant to round them up, the faces of his long-dead parents suddenly flashed before his mind's eye.

Before anyone could stop him, he had taken out his assault rifle and started shooting the Batarians who had surrendered. Some of them tried to get up to run, but Shepard's aim was true.

The Batarians fell one by one. He didn't hear his sergeant yelling at him to stop, or Major Kyle, the commanding officer of the company he served in, making his way towards him, for he was so wrapped up in shooting the _damn _aliens who had taken everything away from him. Lieutenant Shepard derived… satisfaction at the sight of the defenseless Batarians falling one by one.

He felt like he had finally settled an old score. It felt… good.

He was brought back from the moment when Major Kyle had physically restrained him, shouting for him to stop. He was so focused on his personal vendetta that It was only at that moment that the reality of the situation began to sink in.

They had been able to subdue the Batarians at Torfan. He Alliance had won a decisive military victory over the aliens. But at what cost?

Looking around, he made a mental count of the troops present. He clenched his fist when he realized that more than half of the soldiers he had sent to attack the Batarians positions were killed in action.

He may have succeeded in keeping his combat record perfect, but he had failed his men.

He had failed the men who had entrusted their lives to him.

When he received his promotion and commendation from the alliance brass, he noticed that his commanding officer, Major Kyle, was not present during the ceremony. It was only later that he learned that the major had been treated for PTSD for the horrific losses his unit had suffered.

Losses that Shepard's platoon had incurred.

_Another man I failed. _Shepard thought.

News of the slaughter that took place in Torfan quickly spread. Reports of Shepard's actions in the assault had cemented his reputation as a ruthless officer with no regard for life, human or otherwise. This reputation had made him… unpopular with the soldiers, but alliance brass had recognized his ability to get things done no matter the cost—they always turned to him whenever high-risk missions presented themselves.

Shepard really didn't like his reputation, but he accepted it without question, just as he accepted the high-risk missions. He figured that silently bearing the guilt and taking on missions nobody else wanted were opportunities for atonement.

He was wrong.

Nightmares plagued him. The slaughter at Torfan kept assaulting his mind whenever he went to sleep. Shepard silently bore them—he knew he would always be reminded of his failure in Torfan. Even after becoming a Spectre and saving the galaxy twice from the Reaper threat, the faces of the men who had died under his command kept appearing in his dreams.

It had gotten better lately, though. Miranda's constant presence seemed to have a sort of calming effect on him.

_Miri_. Shepard couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of her. He had considered taking her with him to Earth, but she had gently argued against it, saying that it wouldn't feel right for her to come with him, since this was his moment to make peace with his troops. Shepard relented, knowing that she had a point.

Miranda Lawson had been good to him. They had come a long, _long_ way since their first meeting. It was in the person of Miranda where Shepard had found a confidant. He was surprised to learn that she was an excellent listener…

Shepard shook his head. He had never thought that he would be sharing the burden he had been carrying alone for the past few years with Miranda. Before her, he had never felt compelled to share the burden with anyone. He carried the guilt that came with the knowledge of having failed his men in Torfan without complain. He was surprised when Miranda, after calming him down when he woke up from another nightmare, encouraged him to confide in her. For the first time in his life, Commander John Shepard, known by many as the Butcher of Torfan, had been able to share with someone else the guilt and the pain that he had carried alone for years.

Shepard decided it was easily one of the best decisions he had made in his life.

_Decisions some of my men in Torfan can no longer make. _Shepard nearly winced at the thought.

Thinking about Miranda whenever the thought of his men made Shepard guilty at times. He loved Miranda, that much he was certain. He knew how she felt for him, if her indirect yet clumsy confession had been any indication. The knowledge that she loved him as much as he loved her brought him indescribable joy, but it also served to remind him of the many things the men he lost on Torfan had been deprived of…

_God damn it. This is depressing. _

Raking his eyes over the graves of his men for the last time, he muttered a quick prayer before making his way out of the cemetery.

* * *

"He's been down there for a few hours already. Any idea what he could be doing down there?" Joker asked no one in particular. Orbiting Earth with nothing to do was really, _really _boring. Normally, he would have been surfing his… favorite extranet sites right now. Unfortunately, with Miranda standing close by, Joker couldn't do that. She would be able to see absolutely _anything_ he did on his console.

Despite how much she had changed in the past few months, Joker was willing to bet that Miranda will be killing him very slowly and painfully if he _did_ try accessing the sites in her presence.

So that left small talk.

"The commander has not informed me of his whereabouts, Jeff. Perhaps Operative Lawson has an idea as to what the commander is doing on Earth." EDI replied. Joker turned around to face Miranda.

"Miranda, do you know what Shepard could be doing down there?" Joker noted the look of slight surprise on Miranda's face when he addressed her, like she wasn't expecting him to ask her.

_Huh. She must have been thinking about something. Shepard, probably. _

"What was that, Mr. Moreau?"

"I was wondering if you had any idea as to what Shepard could be doing down there."

"I don't, Mr. Moreau. And frankly, I don't think you should concern yourself with the commander's affairs." Miranda snapped, but Joker could clearly see the regret that flashed across her face as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Moreau. I-"

"It's alright, Miranda. I knew you didn't mean that." The ex-Cerberus operative flashed him a small, grateful smile for that. Joker knew that apologies were not the one of the executive officer's strongest suits, but he appreciated it all the same. If this conversation happened months ago, he probably would not have gotten any apology at all, just a glare and an order to get back to his work.

This was simply another proof of Shepard's positive influence on the hardened ex-Cerberus operative.

"Mr. Moreau-" Miranda stopped when Joker raised a hand.

"Joker." Miranda gave him a quizzical look.

"Call me Joker, Miranda. Everybody else on the ship does… save for Zaeed and Legion, that is. 'Mr. Moreau' sounds way, _way_ too formal. Makes me feel like an old geezer." Miranda laughed slightly, but Joker could tell she was somewhat distracted.

"Okay… Joker." Silence. Joker knew there was something on Miranda's mind, and he had a good idea as to _who _it was.

"Don't worry about him." Miranda's eyes flickered in surprise. Joker shook his head.

"Was I that obvious?" Miranda asked a bit bashfully. Joker laughed.

"Not really, but I knew you were thinking about him." Joker saw Miranda color slightly. Even after this time, Joker still couldn't get past the fact that Miranda Lawson had come a long, long way from being the 'Ice Queen' he first knew her as.

_Shepard the lady killer. Who would have thought? _

"He's a big boy now, Miranda. Besides, how much trouble can someone like Shepard get himself into? Wait, don't answer that." Miranda laughed.

"Oh, you know how the commander is. He can be _quite _the troublemaker." Miranda replied, playing along.

"Oh, I bet." Joker snickered. Miranda narrowed her eyes at him. It took a few moments before the Normandy's executive officer realized what he was getting at. She glared at him, although there was amusement in her eyes.

"Joker," Miranda began deliberately. "It would be a shame if the Normandy lost such a talented helmsman due to… unfortunate circumstances." She paused. "Now, unlike the commander, I have no qualms in pushing you out of the airlock if the circumstances… force… me to do so. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Joker gulped as he shook his head.

"Good." Miranda smiled sweetly at him. "I'm very glad we have an understanding. Now, if there's nothing else, I think I'll be taking my leave. Contact me through the intercom if you have anything to report." The ex-Cerberus operative turned to leave. But before she could take another step, she suddenly stopped and looked at Joker over her shoulder.

"I appreciate these little chats we have, Joker. We should do it again some time." She winked at him before leaving the cockpit entirely. Joker could only stare at her retreating figure, his mouth hanging open slightly.

_Miranda can be really_, really_ scary when she wants to be.

* * *

_

Miranda Lawson, Executive Officer of the Normandy, sighed inaudibly as she made her way to the quarters she shared with Shepard.

She was grateful to Joker for the distraction. Even if she didn't show it until recently, she had always liked the helmsman. Not only was he a constant source of comic relief, he was also very loyal to Shepard…

Upon entering their quarters, her eyes fell on a photo of her and Shepard, standing side-by-side with small smiles on their faces. It was taken on one of their trips to Arcturus, when he was awarded yet another Star of Terra for his part in defending humanity from the reaper threat. She smiled slightly as she fingered the photograph.

Miranda Lawson shook her head when her thoughts turned to Shepard. She had lied to Joker. She knew exactly why the commander was on Earth. It was she who had convinced him to pay respects to the troops had been under his command at Torfan. Despite how hard he tried to hide it from her, she knew how much the thought of his dead troops affected Shepard.

She loved him. That much she was sure. It pained her to see him agonizing over the decisions he had made that led to the massacre in Torfan. He tried hard to not let anyone see how much it had affected him, but Miranda, being an excellent judge of character and a keen observer, might as well have been reading an open book.

She knew all about Torfan. After spending two years of her life on the project, how could she not? As someone who previously believed in the belief of achieving one's objectives no matter the cost, she was hardly bothered by what happened at Torfan. After all, she had been forced to make similar decisions in her career as an agent of the Illusive Man. She assuaged her guilt by saying that the decisions she had made were for the greater good.

But all that changed when she met Shepard.

She knew of his reputation as the Butcher of Torfan and as a ruthless commander, and had expected him to act as such when he was placed in command of the Normandy. She was wrong. He was brutally efficient, yes, but he was not as ruthless as people made him out to be. He cared for his troops, but he did not let it get in the way of making the hard decisions. He had shown this when, despite their budding relationship, he had chosen her to lead the second fire team in their assault at the collector base, when he could chosen someone else instead. Miranda knew that Shepard knew how dangerous the role of the second fire team was, and he could have easily ordered her to stay back. But the commander never did let what they had together a factor in his decision. Recognizing Miranda's brilliant tactical mind and experience, he had (correctly) concluded that she was in the best position to pull off such a risky assignment…

Her thoughts could wander any further, she was interrupted by EDI.

"Miss Lawson, the Commander has arrived." Miranda couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, EDI."

* * *

Shepard wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Miranda waiting for him in the captain's quarters. They began sharing their quarters ever since they had returned from the Omega-4 relay, although they sometimes used her quarters when the mood… struck them.

Closing the distance between them, he quickly took her in his arms and laid a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come out. Shepard mentally cursed his inexperience when it came to relationships. Miranda didn't seem to mind though, as she simply shifted slightly and signed contentedly.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything.

"How did it go?" It was Miranda who broke the silence. Shepard simply tightened his hold on her.

"It went… well." Shepard said, trying to search for the right words.

"I'm glad." Silence.

"Thank you, Miri." Miranda looked up at him, her eyes questioning him.

"I've… I've never gone down _there_ since their funerals," Shepard began slowly. "until now, that is. Thank you for convincing me."

"John, I knew how much it affected you." Miranda gave him a look when he opened his mouth. "Don't even try to deny it. I was right beside you when you had another nightmare about Torfan, remember?" Miranda gave him a quick kiss when she saw that he had been sufficiently chastised.

"Besides," Miranda began, amusement in her eyes. "I always knew you were a big softie despite your reputation as a ruthless commander." She winked. Shepard laughed, appreciating her attempt at humor.

"Fine, you got me there. But don't go around telling everyone that. I don't think that sort of info would do my image any good." Shepard said, playing along.

"What makes you think I haven't told anyone?" Miranda asked cheekily. Shepard glared at her with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"I'm kidding." Miranda said, laughing. Then she turned serious. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now." Shepard said. It was true. After carrying his burden for so long, Shepard felt that he had finally earned some peace after visiting the final resting place of his troops. While he knew the massacre at Torfan would be something that he would always carry for the rest of his life, it felt lighter now somehow. "With you here, how would I not be okay?" Shepard couldn't resist adding. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"John, I _always_ knew you were a bloody sap." Miranda shook her head, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You wouldn't like me half as well if I wasn't." Miranda _did_ laugh at that. Shepard silenced her with a kiss. They broke away before it could become heated.

"You know, John," Miranda began salaciously, drawing a finger teasingly down his chest. "While I do appreciate the talking, I really think there are other, more productive things… we could preoccupy ourselves with." She whispered into his ear. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Instead of answering, Shepard drew her in for a kiss and carried her to their bed, the events of the day forgotten.

Miranda was right. There were indeed more productive things that they could preoccupy themselves with.

Hours later, they lay together in sated bliss, with Miranda resting on top of Shepard. He stroked her hair as he stared at the top window of the cabin, his thoughts returning to his former troops. He had long accepted the fact that he would always remember what happened in Torfan, but now he had someone to share that burden with. And he was fine with that.

More than fine, really.

**Notes: **There you have it. My attempt at an introspective piece. I'm not very happy with this, so I'll probably revise this when I have the time.


	19. Proposition

**Author's Note: **Wow. I I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this today. :P

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, but most especially to **OmegaCrusader**. His ideas has been instrumental in the creation of quite a few chapters, not to mention that it was in his reviews that I found the courage to continue this. This is for you, my friend.

Enjoy. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. :P

**Disclaimer:** The ME Series and the characters featured in this story are owned by BioWare.

**Proposition**

Miranda Lawson was lying on the bed, resting comfortably in the quarters she sheared with Shepard. She was breathing evenly, a blanket tucked under chin. To the casual observer, she would appear to be sound asleep. At that very moment, she was the very picture of peacefulness and health.

That was until a sneeze broke the silence that had fallen over the room. Miranda opened her eyes and sighed. She sat up on the bed as she pushed the blanket down to her waist.

_This can't be happening. I can't possibly be sick, can I? _

Miranda Lawson was most assuredly sick. The odd thing was, this was the first time she had been sick in her entire life. Her genetic tailoring had given her an immune system that was superior to that of the average human, which is why, despite her brilliant mind, Miranda still couldn't fathom as to why she was sick and how she got sick.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shepard entered their quarters with a tray of hot chicken soup. Walking quickly towards her, he laid the tray on the nightstand beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Shepard asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm fine. I feel great, actually." Miranda tried to lie, hoping that Shepard would buy it. It didn't work.

"You're not trying to convince to let you get back to work, are you?" The commander asked rhetorically, shaking his head. Miranda was undoubtedly a stubborn woman.

_That's an understatement. _Shepard thought, mentally sighing. _It's a miracle she didn't maim me when I told her to rest. _

"But I need to get back to work, John!" Miranda began heatedly, not even bothering to refute the accusation. "Lord knows there's a lot of things that the executive officer-" Shepard cut her off with a kiss. He let it linger for a moment before pulling away. Seeing the slightly dazed look in her eyes, Shepard took this as an opportunity to push her gently down on the bed.

"You know Miri, you'll never get better if you don't rest." Shepard said as he tucked Miranda in. His executive officer simply glared at him. Shepard shook his head as he rested his palm against her forehead.

Slightly warm. Miranda was still feverish.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Miranda said as she tried to swat his hand away. She sounded anything but fine, as her voice was still hoarse.

Right now, she was clearly the furthest thing from a picture of health.

"I don't think it's nothing, Miri." Shepard said as he sat beside her, stroking her hair. "You've been like this for a few days already and I don't think you're getting better. Are you sure it's just stomach flu?"

"I'm sure, John." Miranda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. While she truly appreciated Shepard's concern, his… overprotectiveness was a bit too much sometimes. "I have a degree in medicine, remember?"

"I don't think a degree in molecular biotechnology… uhh… never mind." Shepard cleared his throat when he saw Miranda glare at him. "Did you get yourself checked out by Doctor Chakwas?" Miranda's eyes widened before she looked away.

"Um…"

"Miri-" Miranda cut him off.

"I'll go to the doctor, I swear! I just… don't feel like going there right now." Shepard chuckled at her response. While Miranda was well versed in the field of science and medicine, she was averse to the idea of having to visit the doctor for _anything_ related to her health, a fact that was both amusing and irritating at the same time.

For Shepard, it was more irritating than amusing at that very moment.

"That's what you told me yesterday too." Shepard said, shaking his head. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of going to the doctor."

"That's preposterous. Why would I be?" Miranda rolled her eyes at him. "I'm a-"

"A scientist and a doctor who has absolutely no reason to fear science and medicine. I think you've said that a dozen times already." Shepard finished for her with a smirk. Miranda tried to glare at him, but ended up laughing instead. The commander joined her in her laughter. Then he turned serious.

"Seriously, Miri, go see Doctor Chakwas. I want you to go get yourself checked out." He raised his hand when he saw her open her mouth. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"John-!"

"Miri, you do know I can make that an order, right?" Shepard asked cheekily. Miranda mumbled something under her breath.

"Fine." Miranda grumbled before a small, devious smile finally found itself on her face. "You know you'll have to make this up to me, don't you?"

"Oh, I'll make it up to you." Shepard waggled his eyebrows at her. He suppressed a laugh when he saw her eyes widen. "**BUT**… not until you're better. I'd rather not get sick too." Miranda slapped him playfully.

"I'll get you for this, John. Just you wait." The executive officer threatened him mock-seriously.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I'm actually looking forward to it, Miss Lawson." Shepard said, laughing. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he stood up to leave. Just before he completely left the room, he turned around to face her.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully, you've gotten yourself checked out by then. Don't make me carry you there myself." Shepard said with a smirk. Miranda just groaned at his words.

The commander couldn't help but laugh at that. Miranda didn't know how adorable she was when she was disgruntled.

* * *

Despite feeling, well, sick, Miranda Lawson walked deliberately towards the med bay, her heels clicking with every step. While she appeared to be her usual self on the outside, a keen observer would notice that she was slightly pale and that her shoulders sagged a bit.

In reality, she was anything but her very usual self at that very moment. Miranda sighed at the realization.

_I guess Shepard had the right idea. Not that I'm telling him that, of course, _Miranda mused as she rounded the corner. _I haven't been feeling _that _great for the past few days. Maybe the doctor can give me something so I can get back to work. _She smiled slightly when she entered the med bay.

She was slightly surprised when she saw Doctor Chakwas sitting on her chair, facing her. The doctor had a hint of a smile on her voice. Miranda deduced that the doctor had been waiting for her.

_Stupid Shepard, _Miranda thought fondly, resisting the urge to smile. _He must have told Doctor Chakwas that I would be going to her at some point. _

"Hello, Miss Lawson. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Doctor Chakwas asked, a smirk on her face. Miranda shook her head.

"You know exactly why I'm here, doctor." Miranda tried to say with a straight face. She failed miserably. Doctor Chakwas chuckled.

"I suppose that's true, Miss Lawson. Please, take a seat." She motioned for Miranda to sit in the chair in front of her.

"What has the commander told you?"

"He told me that you've been sick for a few days now. He also told me that you might be suffering from gastroenteritis." The Normandy's chief medical officer said as she pulled out Miranda's medical records. She looked at it for a few moments before she turned to face Miranda.

"Hmm. Your medical records suggest that you've never been sick… until now. Doesn't that strike you as odd, Miss Lawson?"

"Actually, it did, doctor. I'm certain that my… immune system could have prevented me from getting sick from something as simple as stomach flu." Miranda said thoughtfully, trying not to let the alarm seep into her tone. _Could my… condition… be more serious than I originally thought? _

"In any case, I'm sure it is nothing but a simple case of gastroenteritis," Doctor Chakwas said, trying to ease the worry she knew Miranda felt. Even if the executive officer didn't show it, she _just _knew that the younger woman was apprehensive about her… condition. "But of course, as a doctor, I'm still obligated to do my scans. You understand, don't you?"

"Perfectly, doctor."

It only took a few minutes for Doctor Chakwas to complete her medical scan. Advancements in medical technology had made it possible for medical omni-tools to determine a patient's condition through non-invasive medical scans. The Normandy's chief medical officer quickly went over the data. Her eyes widened at the findings. Miranda, observant as she was, immediately noticed this.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" She asked, bracing for the worst. Doctor Chakwas laid the datapad on the table before facing Miranda, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Miss Lawson, do you and the commander regularly use contraceptives?" Miranda's mouth fell open in shock. _What-_

"Doctor, what- I don't think that has anything to do with my condition." The executive officer of the Normandy answered, confusion evident in her voice and a hint of pink on her cheeks. Not only was she confused at the question, she was also not very comfortable discussing her… activities with the commander.

"Oh, but it has absolutely _everything_ to do with your condition, Miss Lawson. My scan indicates that you're pregnant." Doctor Chakwas said with a smile. "Congratulations."

_Pregnant. I'm… I'm pregnant _Miranda felt like fainting, but she managed to calm herself before she did. _How… how can I be… pregnant? _

_I'm pregnant. _The words kept repeating themselves in Miranda's head. She can't believe it. She, Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus perative and executive officer of the Normandy SR-2, was with child.

Her and Shepard's child.

A rush of emotions hit her at once; disappointment at the limitation an unplanned pregnancy will put on her job. Fear at the prospect of having a child with the Reaper threat still on the horizon. Anxiety at the idea of becoming a mother, a parent.

But none of them topped the feeling of overwhelming joy that filled her at that moment. Miranda Lawson felt an indescribable joy when the knowledge that another life, a life that she and Shepard created, was growing inside her had finally sunk in.

The euphoria was short-lived, however, as panic began to set in. Miranda, being adept at controlling her emotions, was able to keep them in check before she completely freaked out.

"Doctor… how?" Miranda finally managed to croak out, disbelief apparent in her voice.

"Miss Lawson, I think you know very well how." Doctor Chakwas replied, amused. Miranda couldn't contain her laugh. She appreciated the older woman's attempt to ease her anxiety.

"That's… not exactly what I meant doctor." Miranda said slowly. "I mean, I'm certain that my implant-" Doctor Chakwas held up a hand to stop her.

"Miss Lawson, how long has it been since you last changed your birth control implant?"

"Six years ago… oh." Miranda's voice grew soft when the realization struck her hard. Doctor Chakwas shook her head.

"Well, there you have it. Those implants are only effective for five years, Miss Lawson." The medical officer picked up her datapad and read the findings again. "It seems you're already two months along. Do you remember any particular day in early or mid February when you and the commander… engaged in sexual activity?" She coughed lightly.

Miranda did the math in her head. Her eyes, which were previously narrowed, widened when she realized just _exactly _when her child was conceived.

_Valentine's Day. _Miranda thought, resisting the urge to groan. _That's just… clichéd. Oh God. _

Despite having one of the most unusual and… danger-filled relationships in the galaxy, Commander John Shepard and Executive Officer Miranda Lawson was able to celebrate a completely normal Valentine's Day… well, as normal a Valentine's day as they could get. During one of their trips to Ilium that coincidentally fell on the 14th of February, Commander Shepard, being the closet romantic that he was, had gone all out for her on that particular day.

A suite at the Grand Ambassador, dinner at the Durandal and an extremely rare bottle of a Bordeaux shipped all the way from Earth. Miranda couldn't quite believe how Shepard had pulled it off right under nose.

Needless to say, she showed Shepard _just _how much she appreciated everything he had done for her.

Several times.

"I remember exactly," Miranda began slowly, mustering all the dignity she could. "February 14." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how clichéd her answer was.

"Okay." Doctor Chakwas wisely chose to keep any comments about the date of conception to herself. "I think it's safe to say that your due date will be on the 25th of November… more or less."

"I…see."

* * *

As soon as the doors to _their _quarters opened, Commander Shepard's eyes automatically searched for Miranda Lawson. He was slightly surprised to find the room empty. He chuckled quietly himself. He had half-expected to see her still cooped up here, given her stubborn nature.

_Hm. I guess my little threat worked. _Shepard thought amusedly as he walked towards his study. Convinced that Miranda won't be coming up there any time soon, he sat down and lifted his old N7 breather helmet from its stand, revealing an old, worn-out velvet box. Putting the helmet aside, he picked up the box and opened it. A brilliant cut solitaire on a platinum band winked at him.

Taking the ring from the box, he twirls it between his fingers, watching the light bounce off the single diamond. Ever since he got the ring, he had been looking at it every chance he got, contemplating what the future held for him and Miranda.

Shepard sighed. He knew he wanted to marry Miranda. Ever since their relationship had began in earnest, he had entertained thoughts of settling down with her, even though he knew how impossible that was in their current situation. For one thing, there was still the issue of the Reapers wiping out all life in the galaxy…

Shepard shook his head. He knew he had to ask her soon. With the lives they live, they really didn't have the luxury of time…

_Hold it. Think happy thoughts! _Shepard rolled his eyes at the internal pep talk. Closing his eyes for a moment, his thoughts drifted to the moment the ring came into his possession.

"_Miranda, can I borrow my son for a little while? There's something I need to talk to _Jonpie _about. You know, mother and son stuff."_

"_Of course, Hannah. Take all the time you need with _Jonpie._" Miranda replied as she winked at the commander. Shepard growled at her. Captain Hannah Shepard fixed his son with a sharp glare. _

"_Jonpie-!" _

"_Sorry, mom." Shepard groaned. They were having _way _too much fun at his expense. The sound of Miranda's laughter did nothing to soothe his bruised ego. Captain Hannah Shepard only chuckled at his reaction as she led her son to her stateroom. _

"_You know, I like Miranda very much." Shepard raised an eyebrow at his mother's statement. Where was she going with this? _

"_I sort of figured that already, mom, with the way you two tag-teaming me and all…" _

"_John-!" _

"_Sorry." Shepard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After all these years, his mother still treated him like a child. _

"_Now, as I was saying," Captain Shepard began slowly, smiling. "I like Miranda very much. You know you're lucky to have someone like her, right?" _

"_I know, mom. And I'm really thankful to have her in my life." Shepard said earnestly. It was true. He was thankful to have Miranda in his life. Even though he wished they had met under better circumstances, he would forever be grateful of the fact that he was able to meet someone like her. _

"_To be honest, I'm not sure what she sees in you. She's way too good for you." Shepard rolled his eyes. _

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom." Captain Shepard laughed. She patted his son's arm comfortingly. _

"_I'm just kidding, son. You just make it too easy for me to needle you." Shepard resisted the urge to sigh. Did his mom bring him in here so she can privately tease the hell out of him?_

"_There's actually a reason why I brought you here." Captain Shepard said, as if reading her son's mind. She took something out from one of the pockets of her uniform. "I wanted you to have this." _

_In her hand was a worn-out velvet box. Flipping it open, he saw-_

"_It's… your engagement ring." The commander breathed out. The elder Shepard nodded. _

"_Indeed it is. I wanted you to have it." The captain placed the box on her son's palm. "Actually, it wasn't just my engagement ring. It was your grandmother's too."_

"_So… it's a family heirloom." Shepard said, still looking at the ring. _

"_Exactly. Do you think she'll like it?" _

"_I think she will, mom. Thank you." Captain Shepard gave her son a light embrace. The commander pulled away after a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. "I do have a question thought." _

"_Shoot." _

"_What makes you think she'll say yes?" The commander asked in a neutral voice, but the elder Shepard could see the apprehension in his eyes. She shook her head. Despite being praised for his brilliance as a military officer, her son can be clueless at times._

"_John," The captain began in a motherly tone. "Don't you think I notice how she looks at you? I'm telling you, that girl is into you." She paused. "Don't let her slip through your fingers, son." The commander smiled. His mother really had a way with words. _

"_Don't worry mom. I have no intention of letting that happen." _

Commander Shepard was brought back to the present when he heard the doors of the stateroom open, admitting one Miranda Lawson. Not wanting her to discover his… little secret, he hastily returned it to its hiding place. Due to Miranda's uncanny ability to… ferret things out, Shepard thought it was a good idea to hide the ring underneath his helmet. Miranda never touched anything from his old life, even before they had a relationship.

After making sure that everything was back in its proper place, he stood up and walked towards her. Hopefully, she hadn't noticed what he was doing before she arrived.

"So, what did Doctor Chakwas say?" Shepard asked her, taking hold of her hands. Miranda sighed deeply before looking him in the eye, as if she was preparing herself to tell him something—something important.

Shepard felt concern filling him immediately. Temporarily forgetting about the ring, he drew her in for an embrace. They stayed like that for a while before Miranda pulled away from him slightly.

"Stomach flu, just like I told you. I should be fine after a day or two." Miranda smiled at him, though Shepard noticed that it was a little strained. His eyebrows furrowed. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

"Miri, is everything alright?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Miranda laughed, albeit reservedly. Shepard shook his head.

"Okay… if you say so." Shepard decided to drop the subject. One very important thing he learned from his relationship with Miranda is that it was a bad idea to try to push her into anything. He figured Miranda would tell him when she was ready. "Let's go to bed then."

"John, I always knew you were a pervert." Miranda said, trying to hold her laughter. Shepard looked at her strangely before realized his unintended innuendo.

"That's not what I meant, Miri, and you know it. You know I- oh, never mind." Miranda laughed at his attempt at an explanation. Secretly pleased to hear her laugh openly, Shepard shook his head.

"And somehow I'm the pervert in this relationship." Miranda smirked.

"Aren't you?" Shepard growled at her.

"You know, Miri, if you weren't sick right now, I would have punished you for misbehaving… _again_."

"If I recall correctly, _commander_," Miranda began saucily, her… troubles momentarily forgotten. "It was you who got… punished in that…encounter." She laughed when he growled at her again. She appeased him with a quick kiss.

"I guess your punishment will have to wait." Miranda winked at him. Shepard groaned. He wouldn't be surprised if this was all part of _her_ grand plan to torture him.

* * *

Miranda Lawson valued the quiet moments the most. While she very much enjoyed the more… physical aspects of their relationship, the quiet moments afforded the executive officer of the Normandy opportunities to think and to reflect.

After Shepard tucked her in, Miranda asked him to stay with her, who mentally cursed herself for being so needy. Naturally, he acceded to her request, and he ended up as her pillow. Miranda Lawson, the normally assertive, ass-kicking Executive Officer of the Normandy, was at a loss as to why she was behaving this way.

Correction. She knew _exactly _why she was behaving this way.

She had been a good part of the hour agonizing over how to break the news to the commander. She wasn't certain as to how he would take it, but she had a feeling that he

Miranda Lawson, for the very first time, was terrified. Sure, she had been face with numerous life-and-death situations, that none of them terrified her more than the prospect of being a mother. Oh, she had no doubt that Shepard would be an incredible father, with the way Captain Hannah Shepard raised him.

But how can she, the incomparable Miranda Lawson, turn from kick-ass executive officer to overbearing parent in just nine months? She didn't exactly have the best role models for parenthood, given the fact that she lacked a mother and her father was never really a father to her.

Miranda felt like panicking. Can she really do this? Can she really become a… a mother? Her training and genetic tailoring had given her many talents and abilities, but parenthood was not one of them.

_Oh God, what am I-  
_

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted when she felt a kiss on the nape of her neck and the arms around her wait tighten.

"How are you feeling?" Shepard asked, nuzzling her hair. Miranda couldn't help but smile at that. She always appreciated the commander's uncanny ability to calm her down.

"Better than earlier today, that's for sure." The ex-Cerberus operative replied cheekily. Shepard chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Shepard paused. Miranda could hear him take a deep breath. She was instantly concerned. _Was there something wrong? _

"Listen, Miri…" He trailed off. Miranda turned around in his embrace to face him, concern etched across her face.

"Yes?"

"Uhh… how would you like to go on a date with me tonight? You know, just the two of us?" Shepard said quickly. Miranda looked at him incredulously before she burst out laughing. The commander looked at her as if she was crazy.

"_That's _what you were worried about?" Miranda managed to ask in between spurts of laughter. Shepard looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"The _great _Commander Shepard scared to ask little old me on a date." Miranda proclaimed in a singsong voice. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. What has gotten into her?"You do realize that you've asked me out before, right?"

Shepard shrugged noncommittally. Her observation wasn't completely off the mark, after all. "Yeah, well, you have no idea how intimidating you can be, Miri." He teased. Shepard had to resist the urge to gulp when her eyes turned from mischievous to predatory in a split-second.

"Am I intimidating you now?" Miranda asked as she moved on top of him, her hot breath on his ear. Shepard shivered at that.

"Yes." Shapard managed to get out. He gritted his teeth when she bit his earlobe.

"Well then," Miranda pulled away from him to look him squarely in the eyes. "I'm sure there's something I can do to… rectify that." Not waiting for a response, she crushed her lips to his. Shepard tried to push her away, knowing full well that she hasn't fully recovered yet, but he eventually gave in when it was clear that Miranda had every intention of having her way with him.

Just before their encounter took a more… heated turn, the ex-Cerberus operative suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oh, and… yes, John. I would love to go on a date with you." Miranda said with a grin before their lips met again in frenzied kiss.

It would be a while before any of them would be leaving the captain's quarters.

* * *

After having recovered from such an exhausting… rendezvous, the normally unflappable Shepard was on the brink of panicking. Trying not to wake Miranda up, he gently extricated himself from her embrace. She mewled in protest at the loss of body heat. He placated her with a kiss on the forehead.

Putting on his clothes quickly, he looked at the clock. He cursed himself mentally. It was already late in the afternoon.

Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and commanding officer of the Normany SR-2, wanted to beat his head against the wall. He had asked Miranda Lawson out on a date without having planned anything. He had no idea what he wanted to do-

_No. I know exactly what I want to do. I just don't know how I should go about doing it. _Shepard mentally grumbled. He knew he wanted to propose to Miranda tonight, but he still had no idea how he was going to propose to her.

Frankly, he didn't care about the details, as long as she the the night ended with her being his fiancée. But since she deserved nothing but the best…

He began to pace up and down their stateroom, keeping his footsteps light.

_What the hell was I thinking? I'm such an idiot. Wait. _Shepard stopped pacing. A slow smile began to spread across his face.

_I think I know someone who can help me.

* * *

_

"Shep, I'm telling you, it's going to be fine. Stop being such a worrywart."

"You know, Kasumi, that doesn't exactly inspire confidence in me." The young thief laughed.

Kasumi Goto had joined the Normandy's crew a few weeks before their assault on the Collector Base. Her superb infiltration skills and vast network of contacts had proven to be invaluable to Shepard's team, especially when the situation called for ingenuity, stealth and discreteness.

It was for this very reason that the commander had decided to enlist the services of the master thief.

"Have I ever let you down, Shep? Kasumi asked cheekily. Shepard sighed. He wished she had her confidence.

"No, I guess you haven't." Kasumi stood up from where she was sitting near the observation deck's window and walked in front of Shepard, arms crossed.

"See? Stop worrying so much, Shep. I have this one covered." Kasumi paused. "So, let me get this straight. You want to have dinner with her at someplace fancy so you can propose to her."

"Well, that's the idea."

"Done." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Done? Are you sure you can pull this off?" Kasumi shook her head.

"Shep, when I say that something is done… it's done. Now, let me do my job before I throw you out of my room." Kasumi threatened him playfully. "I'll call you when I've nailed down the details."

Shepard was surprised when Kasumi called him a few minutes later. Upon entering the port observation deck, Kasumi had a datapad in her hands, a big smile on her face. Handing him the datapad, she began to rattle off the details.

"Okay. I've managed to get you reservations at the _L'Atelier_ for seven P.M. According to my contacts, its one of the best restaurants in the galaxy." Kasumi paused. " It's only a few hours from seven, so you two have to get ready quick. It's at Bekenstein, by the way."

"Bekenstein? Isn't it-"

"Dangerous there? Nah. We've taken care of Hock, remember? I don't think any of his goons will come looking for you… at least, I don't hope so." Shepard shook his head. Kasumi had managed to defy all his expectations… again.

"Kasumi, I don't know how I can thank you enough for doing this." Kasumi raised her hand to stop him.

"Shep, giving me this opportunity is enough. Heck, I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for your help I would've…" Kasumi looked away from him, unwilling to let Shepard see the sadness that flitted across her face. Composing herself, she looked at him again. "Besides, you shouldn't be thanking me yet. You still haven't proposed to her yet, have you?"

"Still… thank you."

"Don't mention it, Shep. Oh! " Kasumi exclaimed, as if she just remembered something. "By the way, I've taken the liberty to tell Joker to bring us to Bekenstein. He refused to do so until I told him why so… I may or may have let it slip that you're proposing to Miranda." Shepard was about to say something but Kasumi cut him off.

"Don't worry Shep. I told him I'll be distributing copies of his porn to the rest of the crew if he spilled the beans. "

The commander stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. Shaking his head, he was about to leave when Kasumi's next words stopped him.

"You know, Shep," Kasumi began thoughtfully, a small smile on her face. "It's really weird to see Miranda smiling while she's working… and it's all because of you. Be gentle with her, you hear me?"

* * *

By the look on Miranda's face, he could tell that hadn't made a mistake in asking for Kasumi's help.

"John, this is… this is incredible. I don't know what to say." Miranda said after the waiter left, her voice thick with emotion.

"You needn't say anything, my love." Shepard said in faux-suave voice, raising his glass to take a sip of the wine. Miranda laughed as she took a sip of her wine as well.

"John, that has got to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." It was now Shepard's turn to laugh. "But really, John, thank you. This really means a lot to me." Before Shepard was able to say anything, the waiter came back with their orders.

Dinner was fantastic. Neither really felt like talking because they found the food enjoyable and the silence comfortable. It was only after they had finished eating did their conversation start up again.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Miranda asked as she took in the view before her. The seats Kasumi had chosen for them gave them an excellent view of Bekenstein's skyline.

"Yes, it is." Shepard replied, looking pointedly at the amazing woman before him. Turning to find him looking at her, Miranda's cheeks turned a fetching shade of red when she realized that Shepard was referring to her and not the skyline.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I do have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"How did you manage to pull this off on such short notice?" Shepard feigned confusion.

"What do you mean? What makes you think that I haven't been planning this for a while?"

"Oh, I don't know," Miranda began, feigning thought. "The fact that you had me running around the Normandy to prepare on such short notice gave you away. You usually give me more time than that to prepare for our dates." She chuckled.

"Okay, you got me." Shepard began, laughing. "I asked Kasumi to help me on this one. I didn't want a repeat of our first date." Miranda laughed at that. "I hope you're not angry at me."

"Angry? Why should I be?" Miranda asked, shaking her head. "John, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. In fact, I should be thanking you." She paused. " And I have an idea as to how I can… thank you properly." She winked. Shepard groaned.

"Miri, you're evil, you know that?"

"Yes, but you love me for it." Miranda replied cheekily. That elicited laughter from both of them.

"Oh, and… thank Kasumi for me, will you?"

"I will." Miranda would never admit it, but she liked the master thief the moment she met her. Kasumi Goto, aside from being superb in her chosen profession, she was also easy to talk to, given her warm, easygoing and candid personality. Most importantly, she knew Kasumi wasn't interested in _her _man, unlike a certain former squad mate of Shepard's she knew. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at that.

A comfortable silence fell over them once again, both of them to content to take comfort in the presence of the other. Unbeknownst to either of them, Shepard reached into his pocket and clutched a velvet box at the exact same moment Miranda rubbed the spot where _their_ unborn child was growing.

The exact same thought crossed their minds. _It's time. _

"John-"

"Miri-"

They stared at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing. They had the grace to look sheepish when the other patrons shot them dirty looks.

"So… John, is there something you want to tell me?" Miranda asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, but you can go first." Shepard offered. Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again. _Here goes nothing. _

"John, I'm-" Miranda stopped when she caught some movement from the corner of her eyes. Communicating wordlessly with each other, both of them counted mentally to three before leaping off their chairs and rolling towards cover as automatic fire tore through their table. The restaurant immediately erupted in chaos, with patrons running in all directions trying to not get caught in the crossfire.

"There's Solomon Gunn! Kill him!" They heard a random eclipse merc yell. Shepard resisted the urge to groan. The mercs who worked for the late Donovan Hock must have seen him when they entered the restaurant.

_Goddamn mercs. Why couldn't we ever have an easy night? _Frustration building up in him, he pulled out his Carnifex and letting loose a few well-aimed shots when there was a pause of gunfire. Looking to his left, he saw Miranda unleash a shockwave of biotic power at a group of mercs who were trying to charge their positions.

"Joker! Tell Kasumi and Garrus to meet us at the _L'Atelier. _We've been pinned down by eclipse mercs." Shepard shouted over the com. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he leaned out of cover, trying to get a handle on the situation. He cursed when he saw more mercs joining the fray.

"John, I'm out of thermal clips!" Miranda shouted over the din of gunfire. As if on automatic, he pulled out a thermal clip from his jacket and threw it to her. Catching it in midair, Miranda popped the thermal clip into her Stryker and proceeded to take out a few mercs.

"Damn it!" Miranda cursed when she saw that they were barely making a dent in the mercenary strike force. "We can't ever catch a break, can we?"

"I'm really sorry about this, Miri." Shepard managed to sound remorseful even as he shot another merc's head off. "Looks like this is going to be the norm for us." He said as he ejected his spent thermal clip and inserted another one in his pistol's chamber.

"You don't have to apologize, John." Miranda said as she sent another merc airborne with her biotics. "This is the life we chose. Besides, the time I get to spend with you make it all worth it."

"Miri, can I ask you a question?" Shepard asked as he ducked to avoid getting shot. _What the hell are you thinking, man? You're planning to propose in the middle of a gun battle? _

"John, I'm a little busy here. Can't it wait?" Miranda exclaimed as she ejected her spent thermal clip.

"No it can't. Will you marry me?" Shepard said as he rolled out of cover to shoot one of the mercs trying to flank their position.

"What?" Miranda looked at him as if he was crazy. _Did he really just ask me that? Did he just ask me… to marry him? _She shook her head. _Focus, Miri! _

"I said, will you-" Shepard was cut off by the explosion of a grenade near him. Because of their high cover and superior position, the hapless mercs had trouble pinpointing where the two of them were, prompting them to use grenades instead to flush them out.

Having been distracted by the explosion momentarily, he was surprised to find Miranda right beside him.

"Miri, what-"

"Yes! Yes, you big idiot. I'll marry you." Miranda gave him a quick kiss as she pulled him up in an upright position, leaning against their cover. "Let's hurry up so we can properly celebrate." She said cheekily. Even in their circumstances, Shepard found it in himself to laugh.

They had just gotten engaged in the middle of a battlefield. Literally.

Leaning out of cover, he saw that there were only a few mercs left. Good. They weren't getting any more reinforcements. Nodding to Miranda, they both leaned outside their cover as they systematically proceeded to whittle their numbers, with Shepard and his superb marksmanship and Miranda with her substantial biotics.

The battle didn't last for much longer. The hapless mercs were simply no match for the two highly-trained operatives. They both emerged from cover as they saw the last merc fall.

Shepard couldn't help but notice Miranda's notice ruined dress when she replaced her pistol in her thigh holster. He squeezed her shoulder as an unspoken apology. Miranda looked up at him and smiled.

Even with her ruined dress, Miranda Lawson still looked fantastic.

"John, there's actually something I need to tell you." Miranda said slowly, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Shepard's eyes widened, his mouth open in shock. _Pregnant? Wha- how- I'm… I'm going to be a father? _

"Is… is that true?" Miranda nodded shyly. Shepard's face broke into the widest grin that she had ever seen. She let out a surprised squeal when he literally picked her up and spun her around. As soon as her feet were back on the ground, he kissed her soundly. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Now we have two things to celebrate tonight." Shepard grinned. "Think you're up for it, _Mrs. Miranda Lawson-Shepard_?" Miranda laughed. _Miranda Lawson-Shepard? I like the sound of that. _

" Wait. I think we're forgetting something." Shepard said with a grin as he pulled the worn-out velvet box from his pocket. "Give me your hand." Miranda wordlessly complied, giving Shepard her left hand as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. The executive officer-turned-fiancée took a moment to admire the ring.

"It's… beautiful." Miranda murmured, awe filling her voice.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shepard teased, pushing a stray lock that had fallen across her face. Miranda smacked him playfully on the arm. "It's a family heirloom."

Instead of expressing her appreciation verbally, Miranda pulled him in for a passionate lip lock. They would not have bothered to move from their position had they not been interrupted by-

"Pinned down, eh? Is that what you humans call it now, Shepard?"

The engaged couple hurriedly pulled away from each other at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning to look at the direction of the voice, they both turned red at the realization that they had an audience: Garrus with a smirk on his face and Kasumi with a devious half-smile.

Miranda and Shepard resisted the urge to groan at this… development. _Here comes the ribbing-_

"Cut me some slack, will you?" Shepard said as he and Miranda made their way to the turian and the master thief. "We really were pinned down by the mercs. What took you guys so long anyway?"

"Uhh… there was a problem in the front door. Sorry." Garrus said evasively. Shepard raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop the subject. Today was a happy day, after all.

"So, Shep, have you… you know, closed the sale?" Kasumi asked, a small smile playing on her lips. Shepard nodded, smiling. Letting out an uncharacteristic squeal, Kasumi proceeded to hug the newly engaged couple, much to their surprise. "I'm so happy for the two of you! Congratulations!"

Kasumi sobered up a bit when she pulled away from the couple. "I'm really sorry about this, Shep, Miranda. I should have known Hock's men would still be looking for you-"

"Don't worry about it." Miranda said, smiling. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's the fault of the big lug over here." She motioned to Shepard. "_He_ has rotten luck when it comes to dates." Kasumi laughed. Shepard growled at the two women, but couldn't help but join them in their laughter after he had nursed his bruised ego.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Garrus asked, confused.

"Well, Garrus, let's just say that I made Miranda here a… _proposal_ and she accepted." Shepard winked. It took a moment for the turian to realize what the commander was getting at.

"Damn, Shepard," Garrus said, chuckling. "I didn't think you were ever gonna do it. We all knew how our _lovely_ XO had you… uhh, how do you say that again?"

"I think what you're looking for is 'wrapped around her finger,' Garrus." Kasumi offered helpfully, suppressing a grin when Shepard glared at her.

"Right. We all knew she had you wrapped around her finger, Shepard." Garrus grinned. Shepard groaned. It didn't help that his… _fiancée_ was laughing at the turian's ribbing.

Miranda, noticing Shepard's demeanor, went up to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Don't be like that, John." She murmured softly. "We still have to… _celebrate_… tonight, remember? I'll make it up to you. _Promise_." She took the opportunity to bite his earlobe when none of their friends was looking.

Shepard groaned again, but for an entirely different reason.

"So, when can we expect little Shepards and Mirandas running around the ship?" Garrus asked with a grin. His grin faltered slightly when he saw the two of them turn beet red. They wouldn't react that way, unless-

"Shepard, Shepard." Garrus shook his head, clapping the commander on the shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, my friend. Oh, and congratulations by the way." Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Glad I amuse you, Garrus." Shepard said sarcastically. Miranda buried her faces on his shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. It was official. The cat was out of the bag.

"Damn, Shep. You sure work fast." Kasumi said with a grin, trying to hide her excitement at the news. Shepard glared at her. His glare softened when Miranda tugged at his arm, a small smile on her face and a hint of pink on her cheeks. Compelled by an unknown force, Shepard leaned down, fully intent on capturing her lips in a kiss. Just before their lips met-

"Shepard, as much as I would appreciate a show, I think we should get moving. Security will be here soon." Garrus said, coughing lightly. "Besides, I imagine you two would like to… uhh… _celebrate_ in _private_."

"Garrus!"

**Note: **And there you have it. This is precisely why I don't write action scenes—I'm simply terrible at it. XD Also, this chapter wasn't supposed to stop there, but I decided that I'll be reserving the material that was omitted from this chapter in future chapters.

As it stands, I only have an idea for one more chapter that is set in the future (I'm pretty sure you guys have a idea as to what it will be about), so I'm once again accepting ideas. I'm looking over the ideas that you've given me in the past so… stay tuned. :P


End file.
